


✘ Follow me into the night (where the dark is bright and the pain is right) ✘

by NanaLeedia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Music, Phone Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaLeedia/pseuds/NanaLeedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a 31-year old gay, hardworking perfectionist, with a bad temper and even worse patience. But he's also a multi-talented genius who knows all too well how to use his words and his body. He is known for his rough ways and fierce eyes that can read people like a book, but he finds most people awfully predictable and therefore uninteresting. So he has already given up on having an exciting life and nowadays instead seeks a comfortable, easy life. Then one day the bright, slightly rebellious 19-year old Eren Yeager stirs up his peace.</p><p>Eren has quite recently come out to his family about being gay and finds his joy and passion in people and music. After graduation he wanted to earn money on his own, preferably as for example a bartender so he could meet a lot of people and feel the city pulse. But his father believes that his coming-out is just a troublesome teenager phase and also insists that he should either immediately continue his studies or work at the company he owns. Eren grows tired of the fights at home and makes a deal with him: If he for the time being does as his father wants and works at the company day-time then his father won't interfere with what he does with his night-time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ✘ Your eyes ✘

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! \\(^ヮ^)/
> 
> "Follow me into the night" is my first fan-fiction that I've ever tried to write and I'm not a native English speaker (I'm Swedish~), so if the story is slightly awkward and the language not that good... then please forgive me..? o//o
> 
> I'm a huge Ereri fan though, those two perfect people are together my OTP and I've wanted to write about them since the moment they first appeared in front of me on the same screen~ XD :D So I'm going to do my very best on this, and I hope that you will enjoy it!!
> 
> Oh, and please leave a comment if you find time, since I'm completely new at this I need all the feedback and tips I could possibly get! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

\--Monday morning--

**Levi’s POV**

“Levi! Ah, please, take a seat.” His boss motioned over the red leather sofa in the back of his office, the exclusive one he once had told him about at an after-work dinner. He apparently only used this one when he wanted to win over important clients, in the progress of landing certain contracts. Levi supposed that his boss had forgotten about telling him this.

“I’m sure you’re curious as to why I called for you.” _Tch. Curious, my ass. Just get to the damn point so I can get back to work._ He sat with his arms and legs crossed, and narrowed his eyes at his boss, irritated by the sudden, obviously false, friendly manners he played at him. As if he couldn't see through something like that.

“You see, starting today, we have a new employee with us, who will work at your department. He is still very young, just graduated from high school actually, but he’s a young man with good brains and a lot of potential.” Definitely suspicious. His boss wasn't a man to usually praise anyone, especially not kids. “And-” his boss continued. “he also happens to be my son.” _Ah. There we have it._ Now it started to make sense for him.

“Wonderful. So what do you need me for?” Levi asked, with his usual indifferent voice.

“You see, he’s only on a test period of one month now, but I trust that he will do well, properly learn the job and soon get a permanent position with us. But, between just you and me: He’s made some horribly… abnormal choices in life. Just phases of course, but certain things that he needs to grow up from and instead quickly realize the right path for him.”

His boss sighed and shifted his position, now slightly leaning forward. “Levi. Out of the five heads of our departments, you have worked here the shortest time, but I feel that you are the only one I can trust with this matter. I know that there is no risk that you will go around and blabber out anything about my son. Absolutely no one can know about his… issues. I won’t let his teenage mistakes color all of his future career. But I need someone who can guide him and carefully report back to me.” Levi didn’t like where this was going, it was starting to really sound like a pain in the ass.

“Tch. Why do I have to do something so trivial? Anyone could do that.“

“Yes. But I believe your... unique personality comes in handy here. I trust that your natural lack of interest in gossip ensures that everything you would happen to find out about my son will stay between you and me. But also… hmm, how should I put this? Well, his issues in mind, I feel that you will be able to have a good influence on him. Both as an inspiration regarding your passion for work and, well, discipline-wise.”

 

* * *

 

When Levi walked out from his boss' office later on, he couldn't help but to slightly smirk to himself. That old man had basically asked him to be his rude and angry self, and give the kid a good verbal beating until he had shaped up. Well then there was at least something good that came out of it. Other than that, he was very annoyed at his new-found role. Being the mentor to a spoiled, rich brat? _Tch. I’m not going to be some babysitter, that’s for sure. The kid won’t last long under my wing._

He almost felt sorry for the little bastard, who he so far only knew by his name. Whatever the teenage sins that he had committed was, he was sure that the kid was going to regret them after being assigned Levi as his mentor. Coming from an family like that, he probably is either a soon-to-be crybaby who has never had anyone scream at him before, or an idiotic stuck-up with no knowledge of the real world. Levi groaned. _Eren Yeager, huh? Fucking weird name._ Especially regarding that it wasn’t the same last name as his apparent father.

“Leviiii!!” An all-to-familiar female voice abruptly interrupted his thoughts, and he saw his co-worker Hange Zoë come running towards him in full speed. Levi quickly took a step sideways and avoided.

“Jeez, Hange, have some style” he said, halfheartedly scolding her. He had known Hange for so long now that he knew that there was no point in it, so nowadays he mostly complained for the sake of it.

“Ey, ey, hey! You traitor! How come my favorite little gay piece of ass hasn't told me about getting yourself a hot date??”

“…What? What are you talking about? And quiet down about the gay part while at work, four eyes” he said angrily.

“Well…~ does the exotic name, Eren Yeager, possibly ring any bells for you? He’s been asking for you!! He's right now waiting in your office, and wow, if I was a man I would totally go gay for him!” She giggled hysterically. Levi frowned at the words of his (kind of) friend, but then let out a small mocking chuckle as he began to walk in the direction of his office and Hange followed.

“That brat isn’t my date, blockhead. He’s a new trainee, and he’s asking for me because I’m supposed to be his freaking mentor or something.” Hange stopped in her tracks for a second, apparently needing to think over this new piece of information, but she didn’t seem the slightest disappointed.

“Oh wow… really?? He doesn’t look like the type to work here, but he looks like your type though!”

“Yeah right, last time I checked my type wasn’t little kids.” _I bet that a freaking teenager wouldn’t even be able to handle half of me anyway_ , he added in his mind and the flash of a small smug grin went over his face for a second.

“Um, well~ I’ll leave you two alone now anyway…” Hange mused and then quickly disappeared towards her own office. Levi shook his head at her, and then made sure he had a stern, slightly edgy expression on, before entering his office.

The first thing he noticed when he looked up to face the new brat, was just that. That he had to look up to look at him. And not just like a little bit, but the kid seemed to be at least half a head taller than him. Not that he exactly was known for being tall, rather the opposite, but he had pictured that what he called a kid, would look like a kid. But of course, Eren was probably fully grown already, he was 19 after all, so Levi frowned and muttered to himself “Freaking tall kids these days”.

Eren had taken a few steps towards him and had apparently heard what he muttered, since he let out a sudden, joyous laughter and Levi looked up at him slightly surprised. And that was when he first got a good look at Eren Yeager’s face, and his expression went from slightly surprised to slightly chocked. Apparently that four-eyes hadn’t such bad eyes after all, the kid was fucking gorgeous. He had an overall great face, but what really attracted Levi’s attention, was his deep, blue-greenish eyes. They were extremely expressive (opposites attract, right?) and honestly just fucking beautiful.

“Good morning, sir. My name is Eren Yeager. May I assume that you are the one who will be my mentor?” He said with a clear voice, and reached out his hand to greet him. Levi cleared his throat to hide his surprise, which only had grown bigger hearing and seeing how freaking well-mannered the brat was. Where the hell had the spoiled kid with issues gone to?

But Levi quickly regained his composure, and took his hand, firmly shaking it with his usual, completely indifferent face. “Yes. I am Levi, head of the public relations department.” He didn’t waste any breath on trying to be polite, he was already quite busy thinking up strategies on how he were going to make the damn polished brat break and become suited in the adult life.

He walked past Eren and sat down behind his desk, carefully studying the boy with skeptical, narrowed eyes - not being subtle at all about it. And by now, the kid’s unusually good taste in clothing hadn’t been able to pass him by. He wore white, tight pants and a navy blue, perfectly fitted shirt, on which he had left the first two buttons open - revealing a bit of his marked collarbones. And he also had rolled up his sleeves halfway, in a clearly fashionable way. Not exactly Levi's style in clothing though, this kid's clothes were more of a typical lady killer-outfit, and therefore not exactly his swing for obvious reasons. Although he did appreciate the view with those tight pants...

Moreover, the blue shirt made the color of his eyes even more distinct, and also looked very good with the color of his hair, which was a rich brown. And lastly, he also noted that he had slightly long hair, not so that it reached his shoulders or anything, but long enough to cover parts of his ears, and make him look both adorable and sexy at the same time. Levi might be a grump, but he was a damn honest grump. And this brat sure was damn good-looking.

 _Well,_ Levi thought to himself, _since he doesn’t seem to be the overly spoiled type after all (judging on that those prideful shits would have troubles adapting to a lower rank like this), he should either be too weak and an annoying whiny ass as soon as it gets tough, or a damn good actor with some sort of wicked side underneath. Most likely the former._ But he would himself definitely prefer the latter though, so much more exciting.

Either way, Levi knew that it was his job to figure him out and then see what he can do. And to do that, he was going to make the brat work his fucking ass off.

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren had felt like he had the situation fully in his hands when he had walked into the building this morning. It was quite like a game, and he was sure that he knew everything about how to play it. Day-time meant wartime in Eren’s life. That was just the way it was; because of the different roles he played, the many things he had to fight for and the many false smiles he every day met in what his father called the sophisticated society. So he played with his most charming smile and sought out the one who was going to be his mentor, but more importantly, the one he had to make an impression on because of the report he most definitely were going to write to his father on every single thing he did here.

The moment Levi had walked into the room and Eren had met his eyes, he had felt the older man’s gaze easily pierce through him. Those glaring, challenging eyes of his… that stern, demanding expression, the perfect posture and his very being, just screamed of dominance and complete control. Even his freaking haircut! He felt cornered by this man, and weirdly enough in a good way… and at that thought he felt a slight shiver run through his spine. _…What the hell was that?_ Now slightly nervous, he took a few steps towards him, but it was then that he heard the man mutter something under his breath. Sounded like a complaint about that the “kids” of today are too tall… And with that, he couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The fact that someone in such a rank would say something like that (especially in that kind of, what his father would call, unsophisticated language…!), was just so unexpected. The man then got a slightly surprised look over his face and Eren took the chance to introduce himself.

This man was indeed his mentor, Levi… And Eren didn’t know if he was very happy about it or very distressed. Levi was now sitting down at an armchair behind his desk, with his arms and legs crossed, and a particular expression on, as if he was judging and analyzing him. And so without the least bit of discretion, he had started to study him from top to toe, and his piercing eyes almost made Eren squirm where he stood.

But he made himself straighten up and bravely look back at the guy. And the more he looked at him the more he realized that he at least had been lucky enough to get to work with a guy who was quite the sight... He had kind of expected to be assigned to an old, big-bellied typical businessman with a thick mustache and boring manners. And so he was very glad that this wasn’t the case. Instead he definitely had scored highly, getting such an attractive mentor - one who seemed to be in his late twenties or possibly early thirties - and who had a personality that already kind of intrigued him.

“So, little shit, tell me how the hell I’m going to find a use for you.” Levi suddenly asked, and Eren winced at his insulting words. But then he realized that the foul mouth and rude behaviorism seemed to simply be his normal way with words, and that it actually was a serious question. He cleared his throat and felt a bit unsure of how to act, but pulled himself together and just went for it.

“Well, I’m good with people. I know my way with words and can create favorable presentations for all sorts of things. I do think that I will be a good addition to the PR-department.” Levi raised a skeptical but interested eyebrow and eyed him.

“Get over yourself kid, you’re 19 fucking years old, we don’t let little brats represent our company.” Levi sighed and rubbed his temples, as if he had a headache. “You could possibly clean the floors, but don’t be in the fucking way.” With that he turned his back to Eren and started to look through some papers on his desk. Eren didn’t exactly know how to explain it, but despite his supposed boss’ words and actions, he felt like Levi wasn’t trying to be an ass to him. It was just a hunch, but it rather felt like he was challenging him, like just fucking _daring_ him to talk back to his boss. And so he did.

“I can do it, sir. Give me a small job to work on and witness yourself what I can do.” Levi stopped in his tracks and turned towards him, his eyes narrowed, but still looked almost bored, as if he didn’t pay much attention to him.

“No way in hell, brat. The mop is over there.” He motioned with a nod with his head, and went back to look at his papers again.

“I am not here for cleaning, sir. You would waste my abilities.” Eren pressed on. Now Levi put down his papers at his desk, and sat up from his chair with something that looked like a “tired of this shit”-face. Eren felt himself quiver slightly as another shiver ran through his spine.

“Yeager.” Levi said with a darker voice than normal, and grabbed the collar of his shirt and slightly pulled Eren down towards him. “Are you really talking back to your superior?”

“I am sorry, sir. But although you’re my superior, you can’t fire me. The worst you can do is give me more work, and I would like that since that would mean that I finally can prove my worth.” Eren slowly answered, with his eyes locked with Levi’s. For a couple of seconds nothing changed, then a hint of a pleased grin played at Levi’s lips and he let go of the younger boy.

“Well, congrats, brat. You passed!” Eren felt a small pressure of nervousness release somewhere in his stomach and he let out a joyous sigh. He hadn’t been sure whether he had been able to read the older man correctly. And Levi’s challenging ways and demanding nature had strongly stirred something inside of him, it had so badly made him want the man to approve of him. And upon seeing Levi’s pleased look, and even with a hint of amusement, he felt himself completely relax as he let out a relieved laugh.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Wow, the brat actually did very well. Levi couldn't help but grin, the kid had stood his ground and refused to back down. Confidence. _Yes the kid certainly believe in himself, but not in a stuck-up way, rather that he simply know that he can take on the challenges of life and still handle it._ Levi was sure of it, he had seen it in the kid’s eyes as he refused to look away. And he liked people with a healthy amount of confidence in themselves.

So this curious Eren Yeager that he now had under his wing wasn’t spoiled, not a stuck up, didn’t seem like a whiner or a lazy-ass, not childlike, had confidence, apparently had his brain in the right place and possibly even his heart. _Seems like a good-enough kid, so what the hell was his supposed issues?_

“So Yeager, looks like you will be stuck here with me for at least a month then.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren immediately answered happily. _Well, that’s cute… Hmm, yeah, I think I can live with having this one around for a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter..! *phew*  
> I hope that you very much enjoyed it, and I know that it might start a bit slow, but I promise that a lot of Ereri smuff (smut+fluff, tehee) and even a lot of Ereri kink will soon come!! \\(❤ヮ❤)/
> 
> In the next chapter the stressed Levi will go for a drinking round in a (unofficially) gay bar, and there meet a certain hot piece of ass-strip dancing on the tables-extra shift working-bartender. Who just happens to be a gay, crazy and slightly horny version of his cute new co-worker... ❤


	2. ✘ The way that you move ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of Eren's test month has gone by. Eren and Levi have slowly warmed up to each other and works surprisingly well together. Neither of them are fully content with the situation though: Eren struggles not to be too stirred by the extraordinary man that is by his side - not wanting to fall for him since he so far has gotten no reason to think that Levi wouldn't be straight. And meanwhile, Levi tries his hardest to figure out Eren, but still the kid manages to just keep surprising him, and even making him feel things he thought he had under control. 
> 
> Now it's Friday night and Eren is helping out some friends at a club where he sometimes takes extra shifts. But then Levi - disturbed by his confused feelings and not being able to predict and understand the kid who also happens to be just fucking gorgeous - visits the bar as well to calm down. But instead things once again happens in a way he would never be able to predict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! ٩(^ヮ^)۶
> 
> Wow, how I love doing this... It's so good to write about my OTP and thank you SO MUCH for the response you've given so far!!! ❤
> 
> In this chapter I will use a song called Hypnotized by Simon Curtis, and which I really hope that you will listen to while it "plays" in the story..!! That song is just perfect for Ereri and really good, so please start it when you come to the place in the story where I've pasted a link to it in (parentheses)!!  
> (You might want to use headphones while the song plays though, depending on your surroundings..~ The song isn't exactly child-safe, if you know what I mean.. :] )
> 
> Then, without further ado...~: (〜￣▽￣)〜 Enjoy!

\--Five days later, Friday night--

**Eren’s POV**

The first week of his test period at his dad’s company had went by surprisingly fast. Eren had earlier feared that this work was going to be boring and days filled with the company of two-faced hypocrites who would play at him to try to win favor from his father. Treat him differently and trying to get close to him because of his family, but underneath not care for him at all…

When he had agreed on trying to work here it had only been because of that his father had promised that he wouldn’t say a word about what he did with the rest of his life as long as the deal is active, and so that the fights at home would stop. As much as he and his father had their disagreements and he often felt that he couldn't be himself while at home, he still loved his family and wanted their relationships to work.

But it wasn’t like he absolutely couldn't imagine himself working with something like this, he was actually interested in things such as PR, creating an image and create favorable publicity. So he initially hadn’t been that unwilling against the idea of such a work. It was just that he didn’t like the way his father laid out everything for him, and that he would get special advantages and above all, those false, obsequious manners towards him.

He had been sure that his father’s company would be in a big, negative contrast compared to the shifts he had been taking at Club Ceilon during the summer break after High School. There he almost never met anyone who knew who his family was, and even those who did, most often didn’t change a thing about how they treated him. He could fully be himself in every way, and really, really enjoy himself.

But then, on that special Monday morning when he first had arrived at the company and met his new mentor, he had realized that his fears regarding getting a two-faced mentor had been completely uncalled for, but that he had whole another things that he should worry about instead… Levi obviously didn’t give a single damn about whose son he was. Actually, Eren was quite sure that he hadn’t ever been treated so roughly before in his whole life. And, man did he love it.

…Not like he was into masochism or anything like that, it was just that seeing how Levi was, ensured him to 100% that he was his true self with him, and finding such a work partner was a priceless luxury for someone like Eren.

And Levi was the type of person who wouldn’t accept anything else than perfect results, and therefore stretched, pulled and threw him around, lured forth and awoke sides to Eren that he himself didn’t even know he had, until they together had reached such results. Levi truly was an extraordinary human being, in every sense.

So he usually came home from work feeling like he had just went through a ride in a tumble dryer, both physically and mentally exhausted, but also freaking proud and happy about himself and the work he had accomplished. Plus, he really, sincerely enjoyed the time he spent with Levi.

The only problem he worried about right now was that that freaking attractive mentor of his stirred him up so much that he feared that he would start to fall for him… Or actually, that he had already started to fall for him, since the moment when he first had felt those fierce, challenging eyes land on him and strip him out of his layers, down to his very core.

 

* * *

 

Club Ceilon was a quite small but popular place downtown, which had become extra popular as an unofficially gay club, due to their recent events directed to gays and lesbians. The biggest part of the club was taken up by a modern dance floor and a small stage for either the DJ or invited musicians. Scattered around the rest of the place was tables with more classy sofas, and a bar to order drinks – where Eren now sat and conversed with a couple of guests.

Eren who knew one of the part-owners Petra quite well had for the past year helped out when they were short on staff. And then it hadn’t taken long before he was very popular among the guests, because when there wasn’t any work to do, he often sat and conversed with guests at the tables or even raised the spirits at the dance floor.

“Hey, Eren! Could you give me a hand over here?” he heard one of his co-worker shout out to him.

“Right away!” Eren smiled apologetic to the guests and hurried over to help out. He wasn’t exactly an official employee anymore, especially not since he now had gotten the full-time job at the company, but he usually spent most of his evenings and week-ends at this place anyway, so he had naturally just became a part of Ceilon's staff as some sort of extra. Connie Springer, one of the bartenders whom he had become good friends with, had once even joked about that he practically worked as a host here. And amused, Eren had to admit that he kind of had a point in that comparison.

And then while he was busy helping out with some drinks, the co-worker who had called for him elbowed him in his side, and leaned in, whispering to him:

“Ey Eren, I think that a real challenge for you just walked in” Eren stopped with what he was doing and looked up at him, wondering what he had meant. “You see that guy?” he nodded towards a figure who seemed to just have entered the club, and Eren’s eyes widened with recognition. He felt like he would be able to tell who that was on a miles distance… That characteristic posture, the way he moved, his perfectly cut hair, his strong facial features and of course, those piercing eyes of his that always made him feel almost naked.

“L-Levi?”

“Huh? You know him, man?”

“Uh, yeah. He works at the company…“

“Really? Then it’s perfect! You probably know already since you've met him, but that guy is fucking hard to impress.” His co-worked laughed with a hint of amused bitterness. “I actually get hella nervous when just taking his orders, and Connie and some of the other boys have tried basically everything to try to lighten him up, but he won’t budge. Then Connie and I said last time that we should try our wild-card at him.” He smirked and blinked at Eren “Hey, see it as the ultimate challenge for your charms!”

“But… then Levi isn’t straight?” Eren carefully asked, feeling something tingle inside of him.

“Levi?” he let out an amused laugh “Sure Eren, he’s about as straight as a fucking circle!” Eren gave him a look, and then he bit his lower lip, while a confident smile slowly started to play at his lips and he felt a familiar flutter inside. This was exciting… now they were at the place where he was his strongest. This time Levi had come to his home grounds and played by his rules – and so he decided that it was time to give his loving audience a scene that they won’t soon forget.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Levi let out a heavy sigh and placed himself on top of the ridiculously tall, typical bar chair.

“Hey there, Levi! Tough day today, eh?” He didn’t bother to look up at the one spoke to him, he already recognized the owner of the voice as the unnecessarily social bartender Connie Springer.

“Not really.” He answered and then cut the conversation short by just ordering his drink.

It wasn’t that he was in a bad mood or anything, instead his days had lately become much more to his pleasure this last week. But he thought to himself that you probably could call it stress. First off he had more work than usually, since he had to write the daily report about Eren in his free-time.

Originally his boss had offered to make someone else take parts of his normal work due to his new assignments, but Levi refused to leave his work in someone else’s hands. But he sincerely didn’t have much complaints about the extra work because he was more or less like a machine when it came to his job. He could do just fine even when it came to the point of him having severely deprived sleep and only small and irregular meals.

What did affect him though was not the work in itself, but the content of it. The content being a certain, smiley teenager who never gave his mind a rest. But as much as it in some ways was tiring, it first and foremost was… thrilling. Levi had lost count on how many times that Eren-kid had managed to surprise or even impress him, and usually that never happens nowadays.

For example, he never seemed to get discouraged. The kid was far from perfect with his work, but he always took on the criticism and pressed on until Levi no longer could find anything to complain about, and then he brightened up with that sneaky, joyous smile of his, which made Levi want to push him up against a wall and fucking swallow him whole.

Sweet, fucking hell, that kid was going to be the end of him.

Levi took a sip of his drink and muttered for himself. He had thought that he since long was able to fully control himself and his emotions, but now that damn brat had made him feel constantly sexually frustrated.

A DJ was playing loud, house music and got Levi to wonder why he still came here. Maybe he somehow felt at home here, despite that it was filled with mostly annoying people. He noticed that a song ended and a new one, with a whole different feel to it started. **(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjHhSHe_qkA)**

“What is he up to now?” “Oh, fuck… Eren sure is fucking hot” Eren’s uncommon name grabbed his attention, and he turned around, puzzled by the different voices commenting around him.

Then he saw him. It really was Eren, but he nearly couldn't believe his eyes when he took in the scene.

 

♫ Arriving just in time

Who’s dying to be mine?

Let me survey the scene

Good fight, now keep it clean ♫

 

Eren stood in the center of the attention, and had started to dance slowly and seductively to the song. Moreover, he was clothed in way different clothes from what he usually wore – he had painfully tight, black knee-high pants, a top that showed a bit of his sculpted stomach and a leather jacket on top of that.

 

♫ It’s a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance

The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand

Mesmerized by your eyes and the way that you move

We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove ♫

 

Levi felt that he literally just stared at the scene, his mouth hanging slightly open. What else could he do? He was shocked to the bone just from the fact that he met Eren here, and with those fucking clothes? And what the hell did the kid do to make his hips move like that? Levi’s eyes were glued to the boy as he slowly tried to progress what was happening.

And then he noticed that the boy had slowly worked his way over towards where he sat staring at him, and now held eye contact with him. He bit his lips at the sight of Eren’s bright eyes, now clouded with a dangerous shade and something extra that sparkled in them, that only could be described as lust.

Now when he got a closer look at him, he also noticed that he wore two necklaces, some bracelets, and that he had parts of his long hair tied back with a little hairband and a small brown feather.

 

♫ It’s a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance

The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand

Mesmerized by your eyes and the way that you move

We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove 

 

It’s your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me

Captivated by your sexuality ♫

 

 _And what the hell is up with this song?_ Now Levi actually had felt himself harden at the sight of Eren dancing literally just in front of him, mouthing some of the lines in the song and moving his hips more smoothly than any teenager should be allowed to. Fuck, _this kid knows what he’s doing._

Levi now had gotten that dangerous, lust-filled look in his eyes himself, which seemed to greatly encourage Eren. Since now he enclosed the space between them almost fully by taking a step forward and then put his right foot on Levi’s chair – between his legs and of course just millimeters from his crotch. Levi let out a deep growl at the unexpected move, and then Eren used his chair as a stepping-tool and literally climbed over Levi’s left shoulder and sat his other foot on the table behind Levi’s back. And therefore stood over him with his moving hips directly in front of Levi’s face for a moment.

With that he was officially hard. Like raging hard. Like an “I want to take you out of here immediately and fuck you until you can’t walk”-hard.

Eren seemed to be sporting a bit of an erection himself, but smoothly just stepped over Levi with his right leg and stood up at the table. Levi quickly turned around and locked eyes with the kid again, who now took off that leather jacket slowly, and all while rolling his stomach and making his slightly visible abs flex. His hips moved along with the beat, he leaned slightly backwards and put his arms up and behind his head. When he leaned backwards, his tight top lifted slightly revealing more of his stomach. Closing his eyes, Eren just let his body move with the flow of the music, and really seemed to enjoy himself - one second losing himself in Levi's more fierce gaze than ever, and the other in the music. The song now started getting close to the end, and Eren slowed down his moves, opened his eyes and mouthed the last lines.

 

♫ Entranced now by your eyes

You got me hypnotized ♫

 

Then the air filled up with cheers and cat-whistles from the audience that Levi almost had forgotten ever was there, and the song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pxtrklxrghh!! >///> I was like blushing when I wrote this, SO EXCITING!! :D 
> 
> I hope that it makes sense so far, and that I didn't make it too long...! ^//^
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts, it really helps and makes me SO happy~! ❤


	3. ✘ Want to touch you ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren who still kind of is in a teasing-mood after the heated strip-tease at the club, decides to continue to mess with Levi for a bit. But also just wants to know what Levi thinks about him. 
> 
> He can only do things his way for a short while though, more specifically, until Levi simply decides that he won't take it anymore - and instead takes Eren away to a more private part of the club..~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends... I sure hope that you like detailed hot-and-heavy scenes, because otherwise I suggest that you skip about half of this chapter... :) (oh, and probably about half of this whole fanfic btw... Yeah.)
> 
> But for all of you who can't deny your inner pervs, and enjoys this kind of shit.... Congrats! \\(❤ヮ❤)/
> 
> Although this is my first fanfic, I at least have written a bit of other types of fiction before - but a text this smutty however... No, this is in every sense a first for me... (Not used to this, so I was squirming and blushing like crazy while writing, gwaah~~) so I hope that it still turns out good! ^///^
> 
> (Don't worry though, they won't go _that_ extremely far yet XD But well, let's just say that things definitely get a bit more heated in this chapter than they have earlier~)
> 
> Enjoy..~! ( °//٢//° )

\--Friday night--

**Eren’s POV**

_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way that you move… It’s your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me… Entranced now by your eyes. You got me hypnotized._

…Eren almost laughed inside. He had thought that the lyrics of the song he had requested from the one that was in charge of the music today would be suitable for what he had planned, but since he didn’t know all the lyrics he wasn’t prepared on that it would be _this_ perfect. He had literally felt as if the song described exactly what Levi had made him feel at that moment… and all earlier moments since that Monday morning by the way.

But now the song had ended, and for a moment he suddenly got slightly embarrassed, Eren always became more daring through music. And it didn’t help that Levi now stood up and still strongly held on to Eren’s eyes with his gaze. Besides, Eren was kind of in a teasing-mood at the moment. So even though it was hard, he made himself break the eye contact with Levi, and proudly strutted away on top of the table. He jumped off from the other end of the table, picked up his jacket which he put on and all while he felt as if he physically could feel how Levi observed him thoroughly.

Then without so much as a single look behind him but with a smug grin, he walked over to a group of guests that he knew faintly, who immediately started to compliment him excitingly. He wanted Levi to take the next step, if he was interested that is. He _really_ hoped that Levi was interested, and therefore would come talk to him. Even if it would end with just a one-night-stand or something.

He had been forced to wildly fight his hormones all day the past week, but then upon hearing the fact that Levi actually was gay… well he just knew that if Levi wanted him as well, only the slightest bit, then he fucking wasn’t going to try to fight those freaking hormones anymore.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Levi felt like he still hadn’t fully recovered from the first chock, and then he had gotten attacked head on by the sudden, completely unexpected turn-on in form of a strip-teasing Eren fucking hip-swinging Yeager, centimeters away from his face… And now the brat apparently just had decided to walk away. Unbelievable.

Now Levi was far beyond the state where he could be upset about not being able to control his emotions, instead he first had to figure out what all of the emotions he felt even _were_ , and where the hell they came from… He felt chocked, aroused, irritated, happy, dumbfounded, freaking mad and even amused, at the same time.

 _Just like I thought, that kid really is going to become the end of me. But it might come even sooner than I had predicted… So even his amount of unpredictability is unpredictable._ He let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle, but then calmed down the faint signs of emotion in his face, and walked over towards Eren.

_I won’t let you play with me like that and go unpunished._

 

**Eren’s POV**

“Excuse me, gentlemen-” Eren turned around a little too quickly when hearing the unmistakable, dark and silky voice behind him, but puzzled by the sudden polite words. Then he saw that Levi had some kind of stiff, dangerous smile on his lips while looking at the group in front of them… but his _eyes_ definitely wasn’t smiling... _Wow, he is pissed, he’s really freaking pissed._ Eren grinned, and Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “-but I believe that I have some unfinished business with this fucking brat here.”

 _God help me._ Eren sweated, but he couldn't help but to wear a small pleased grin. He obviously had succeeded in stirring up emotions from Levi, and it couldn't be that he _only_ was pissed, because Levi wasn’t the type to bother to come and talk only to scold him.

Levi did however look more dangerous than ever, and the men in front of them must have agreed on that, since they stuttered and immediately excused themselves.

“So, tell me Eren: what the hell is my little minion doing up here so late, being all erotic?” Levi asked after they had been left alone.

“Uhm, well, I work here…” Eren answered innocently. Levi raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Only like some sort of an unofficial stand-in now though” he laughed nervously. Levi narrowed his eyes at him. Then he suddenly grabbed Eren’s chin, forced his mouth open and before he could react had leaned in until he was just centimeters away from Eren’s face. Eren froze but Levi just stood like that for a moment, with a suspicious, concentrated look on his face. Until he frowned, leaned back again and let go of the boy’s chin.

“What the hell, you don’t even seem to have been drinking.” It took a minute for Eren to calm down his mind and register what Levi had said, but then he answered proudly:

“No. I don’t drink.” This time Levi looked slightly amused when he raised his eyebrows.

“So… Besides practically being the heir to a big company, and my fucking apprentice, you’re a part-time bartender, but who don’t drink. And at times gives male guests erotic strip-teases?”

“I… don’t do it for just any guest” Eren answered, now looking embarrassed. Levi was quiet for a moment, then slowly lightened up with a smirk and started to look around the room.

“Come here, Eren.” Levi then said with a low and demanding, but also surprisingly soft voice. And Eren felt his insides squirm, but immediately obeyed. Following closely after the man as if he never wanted to do anything else.

Levi took them away from the most crowded parts of the club and guided Eren to the wall at the side of the scene where the DJ worked, and then behind some huge speakers. So now kind of hidden from the dancing guests, but probably in full view for the poor DJ if he just looked sideways, Levi took a quick step towards Eren, making him back into the wall. He leaned in towards Eren’s ear and slowly, but heavily and with a hot breath, breathed against his skin.

“I can’t believe that my apprentice is so fucking dirty…” Levi whispered with a low, raspy voice in his ear, that made Eren’s body shiver and tingle all over, and Eren had to bite his lower lip to not let out a quiet moan.

“Do you want me, Eren?” Levi continued with that million-dollar fucking voice, and Eren nodded, now breathing heavily himself.

“Are you sure? Come on, Eren, give me some appreciation with that cute, little mouth of yours and answer me properly.”

“Oh, god… Y-yes Levi, I want you so fucking badly...”

“Hm~? Just how fucking badly?” he purred and suddenly grabbed Eren’s both wrists in his left hand and pressed them against the wall over Eren’s head. Eren groaned with frustration and looked at Levi with pleading eyes.

“Fuck Levi… Please touch me, I want you so fucking bad that I’m prepared to fucking beg if I need to.” Levi chuckled.

“I think you are already” Levi commented but then without warning palmed Eren’s erection over his pants with his free hand, making Eren gasp and unable to answer.

“Hnng- Le- Levi…” Eren moaned, and Levi pressed his own body against the boy’s while slowly stroking Eren on top of his pants and sucking lightly at the skin of his neck.

“Eren…” Levi whispered his name in his ear. “You have no idea of just how much you've been messing with my head this last week, brat.” Eren felt himself melt under Levi’s touch and even more at those whispering, hot words.

Levi slid his right hand up at Eren’s stomach and slipped inside of his top, moving towards his nipples. Eren felt like he would go crazy now if he didn’t get to touch Levi as well. So he carefully tried to make Levi release his wrists, but he held on with a firm grip and didn’t seem to be planning to let Eren free anytime soon. So Eren leaned forward and bit gently at the skin of Levi's neck, and at the same time also suddenly moved his hips forward against Levi’s, so that their crotches brushed against each other.

 

**Levi's POV**

“ _Fuck,_ kid” Levi growled from deep within his throat, and Eren moaned against his neck, but continued to move his hips against Levi’s.

“Le-Levi… I want to- aaahn… touch you” Levi did no longer find enough willpower to resist that, and so let go of his wrists. Eren immediately put his arms around Levi’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, surprising the raven-haired man. But there was no way in hell he would complain. Eren sucked lightly on Levi’s bottom lip and Levi opened his mouth into the kiss and let Eren have the control for a while. Which he did, and damn well at that. Deepening the kiss by angling his head, hungrily exploring Levi’s mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Instead Levi concentrated on playing with and lightly pinching Eren’s nipple with his right hand, and pressed Eren’s body against his, with his left hand at Eren’s back. Eren moaned into the kiss, and broke off to catch his breath. Levi took the chance to slide up Eren's short top and went down with his mouth on Eren’s other nipple, sucking and biting it alternately.

“Fuck, Levi!” was all Eren breathlessly now could gasp. At which Levi moved down his left hand and in within the blink of an eye had unbuttoned and zipped down Eren’s pants. Eren gasped at the relief from the way too tight pants, and moaned Levi’s name again.

With no need for any more encouragement than that, Levi pulled down Eren’s pants a bit and slipped down his hand in Eren’s boxers. Eren felt his legs almost give up under him, when Levi wasted no time but immediately started to work his hand over Eren’s length. Levi leaned over him and breathlessly whispered with his deep, husky voice in Eren’s ear, making him shiver and cling onto him.

“You’re so good Eren, so sexy…” Eren could only moan in response, and he felt that he was close now from having Levi all over him; making him shiver with pleasure from his pure words, and while pumping his shaft and playing with the extra sensitive tip.

“I’m… clo- Aahhn!” Eren tried to talk, but got cut off when Levi a bit rougher than before, pinched his nipple with his free hand.

“...Yes, that’s right Eren… _Come for me_ ” Levi breathed in his ear, and then with a few last strokes from him, Eren’s eyes saw white for a moment as he came undone in his boxers, moaning Levi’s name like a mantra. And at last he collapsed down to his knees on the floor, breathing heavily and trying to regain his senses.

Levi smiled at the sight, and from hearing Eren moan his name like that. Then he just patiently waited, with a pleased smirk on his lips.

“Levi…” Eren said with a still weak but complaining tone “you were too quick with me, you still haven’t-”

“Some other time, kid.” Levi chuckled “There’s no way that I’m going to drive home after coming in my boxers, that’s fucking disgusting.“

“But you still made me come in my boxers” Eren pointed out with slightly narrowed eyes, not really complaining about it though.

“Yes. So that you’ll have plenty of time to feel how hard I made you come, and won’t just go home and forget it, as if you just simply had relieved a bit of sexual frustrations.”

“Hah… Like I could forget anyway” Eren muttered under his breath, but smiled at Levi’s early signs of possessiveness. “But there’s still no way that I’m going to let you go home like that either…” Eren added with a look at Levi's obvious erection, and then licked his lips while looking up at Levi with a mischievous grin. “Don’t worry though, I’ll swallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......... ( °٢° ) *wipes away blood*
> 
> Um, yeah.. Please tell me what you think.. XD ^///^
> 
> And again, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH for all the support and response so far, it really means the world to me!!! ❤


	4. ✘ Do you dare to come near me? ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is officially going insane... and meanwhile Eren is having the time of his life~!
> 
> But who is he kidding? Levi loves it, and can feel himself getting addicted to the mystery called Eren Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej igen!! ("Hello again" in Swedish!)
> 
> I hope that you all are having a great time and enjoy your lives! And that the a bit longer wait for this update will be worth it! I've been visiting my parents over the week-end and until this morning, and there found it hard to find opportunities to write... :'D 
> 
> Though, just for you guys, I've made myself feel very uncomfortable and for instance, been writing this at the bus as well as while eating supper with my family... So I thank God that no one tried to look at what I was doing :'D My parents aren't really aware of these sides to me... ^^' 
> 
> BUT IT HAS BEEN WORTH IT THOUGH! :D :D  
> Since I really have enjoyed it, and am super exited about how this story will develop!! \\( ≧ ヮ ≦ )/
> 
> So I hope that you also will be able to enjoy this new chapter... (I'm like hoping for my life that you just won't find it TOO awkward.. ≧◇≦ This really was surprisingly hard to write!)  
> Yeah.
> 
> Varsågoda! (A kind of awkward translation of "Here you go", in Swedish...~ (´∀`) XD)

\--Saturday evening--

**Levi’s POV**

He hadn’t planned this… he really hadn’t. He was going to take a nice, relaxing day alone at home – maybe read for a bit, cook a nice meal, clean his apartment again and finish the last remaining work from the past week. In other words, he had planned on spending the day in the exact same way that he usually spends his week-ends. And the days when that isn’t enough for him he would go visit a nice cafe, or maybe go to the gym for a bit – which was the thing he always did when he needed to relieve any kind of frustration (which was quite often, and hence the reason why he has quite the ripped body).

So what the hell was he now doing here, at the entrance to Ceilon?

Well, if Levi was completely honest with himself, that question weren't probably even to be qualified as a real question. Since he obviously knew the answer to it already: Eren fucking Yeager.

He knew that Eren was going to work here tonight as well, or rather, he kind of didn’t yesterday but this time he really _are_ going to work. Since he ended up not doing much work the other day… _Completely his own fault though_ , Levi thought.

What happened yesterday night was another thing regarding Eren Yeager that he really hadn’t planned, but happened anyway. After they had gotten down on each other and Levi had made him come… the brat had taken things in his own hands (literally), and given him a blowjob. Which had been fucking fantastic by the way; in the beginning he had been able to sense that Eren wasn’t very experienced yet, but he had quickly learned on his own, and then he had done it in just the fucking right way.

The fact that that fucking angel of sex was still relatively inexperienced had also really done it for him though. The thought of that very few others (if any at all) had seen the way Eren looked up at you while sucking your cock with that particular, hungry look flushed over his face, just made it all even more fucking fantastic. No matter what it was about, Levi had always been a possessive little bastard. And he probably was going to continue that way, since he actually liked that side of himself. If he wanted something and eventually got it, it was only sensible that no one else should have a part of it. Right?

And after Eren had dried off his boxers as much as possible, Levi had acted as the responsible adult he was (he had his moments) and made sure that he got home properly. By paying for that the taxi that he was going home with took a detour and dropped off the kid at his house.

No matter how gorgeous the brat was though, or how good that fucking voice of his sounded when he moaned his name, Levi had to admit that that had nothing to do with the reason to why he went here to see him again today. Because this time Levi only wanted to come and see him to have a chance to properly talk to him and… well, get to know the mysterious being called Yeager.

So apparently Levi liked the kid enough much to want to just sit and talk to him, and get to know him better. And - being Levi - that means quite a lot.

And in some senses that fact really scared the shit out of him.

He certainly wasn’t the fluffy-romance-and-feelings-kind of guy, never had been really. So that he could be so stirred by someone so quickly was totally new to him, and he wasn’t really sure of how he should deal with it – as usual when it came to Eren.

At first he had thought though that he liked him in the way a tired boss liked a worker who did his job, the way a dog owner found a puppy cute or as a NASA-worker would be interested in an alien… but as the week had gone by he had to admit to himself that that wasn’t exactly the case.

Because as much as he liked that Eren was good at his job, was cute and thrillingly different and surprising, he also found himself like it when the brat just sat there, doing nothing much. Levi didn’t have to look at him nor talk, but still he found himself feeling comfortable and strangely good with Eren being around. And all that after only some fucking days?

And then he had met him at that club, where Eren was very different from how he was at work - but at the same time he was also the exact same. And it all just fucking intrigued him to no end.

So, here he was now, passing through the entrance in a somewhat irritated fashion.

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren felt terribly good about life right now.

Yesterday he had gone to sleep feeling terribly good, in the morning he had woken up feeling terribly good and he still felt just as terribly good.

His new job had shown out to be really interesting, then his new mentor had shown out to be a formidable mentor (even though he made Eren work his ass off) as well as a fucking intriguing person and honestly just sex on legs. Not to mention that this mentor of his then had shown to be fucking gay – and soon gotten down on him, giving him an orgasm strong enough to make him fall to the floor and for his vision to go white for a moment.

Yeah. Certainly a terribly good week.

Now he was helping out at Ceilon again, after apologizing slightly embarrassed but truthfully mostly freaking proud, to the others about leaving them to themselves yesterday. But he probably wouldn’t even have to do so, since they were almost worshiping him after managing to “charm the hell” out of Levi – since that apparently was needed to make him act the way that he had with Eren. And well, to get to know that fact hadn’t exactly made his day any worse.

“Humble follower Springer to charm god Yeager, calling” he heard Connie call out in a low voice behind him.

“Oh quit that, Springer” he laughed.

“But your favorite victim just arrived at the bar… seemingly looking for someone!” Eren now turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

“…Levi?” Connie nodded with a smug grin, then motioned with his head towards the direction of the bar and Eren walked past him to look, and sure enough, it really was Levi.

“Wait with going home with him until your shift’s ended though~” Connie laughed while walking away in another direction. Eren felt his face heat up slightly, but ignored him.

He didn’t think that that was the reason why Levi was here now, but no matter the reason, he felt slightly nervous as he started walking towards the bar - a bit unsure of how he should act. He decided to go for the charm-card.

“Good evening Levi!” he flashed him a confident, white smile when the raven-haired man had noticed him. The man now sat on one of the bar chairs, looking bored and kind of irritated, so Eren walked behind the bar and wished for the best. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I took my car today, so something light?” Levi replied, and made it sound like a question. So Eren made a few suggestions and then got him the drink with quick hands, thankful for the distraction and an excuse to look down from Levi’s piercing eyes that he felt was carefully observing him.

“There you go, hope you will find it to your tastes” Eren said and put the drink on the table between them. Levi didn’t answer, just slowly took a sip of his drink. “So… how are you doing?” Eren asked, embarrassed by the silence, but inside cursing his awkward question. At which Levi got a slightly amused expression over his face.

“Relax kid, I’m not going to bite you. Well, not today at least” Levi chuckled and Eren remembered the way Levi had worked his mouth over his neck last night, and blushed slightly. “I’m guessing you wonder why I’m here, making you all flushed at work again” It seemed to be a rhetorical question, since Levi almost immediately continued. “Well you tell me, brat. Since it’s you who’s still messing with my head.”

“Really? Well I’m glad to hear that” Eren smirked, now feeling more confident with the situation again. Levi snorted.

“I can imagine” He took a sip of his drink again and Eren patiently waited for him to continue. “You see, Eren. No matter how I try I can’t wrap my head around you. So I hope that you can clear things up for me, because it’s been annoying the hell out of me.”

“Clear things up?”

“Talk about yourself” Levi clarified, and it suddenly sounded like a demand. Eren felt his body temperature rise again. Who could blame him, he fucking loved Levi’s demanding nature, and that with the fact that he wanted to know more about him… his day was just getting better.

“Oh, well… as much as I enjoy talking about myself, it’s my shift at the bar, so I might need to run whenever someone wants something ordered…” Eren said with a smile but also a slight insecure tone in his voice.

“I’m not going anywhere” Levi replied, with his end-of-discussion-voice. And Eren couldn't help but to grin. To think that Levi would come here just because he wanted to talk to him, when they were going to see each other at work on Monday anyway… this was almost more than he had dared to hope for. _But,_ Eren thought to himself, _I guess we won’t have much chances to talk while on work, since Levi is so serious about his work..._

He also loved the way Levi was so straightforwardly honest about everything, and he realized that doing this actually was very… Levi-ish…

“Alright then! What do you want to know?” Eren asked, and then waited until he realized that Levi wasn’t planning to reply to that, then he laughed nervously and just started talking about whatever came to his mind about his life.

A few times he was interrupted by having to attend to his other guests, but it seemed like some of the others in the staff did double the job so that he rarely had to do anything. And so he told him about his family, a bit from how school was before he had graduated, his thoughts about both his work here and at his father’s company, and so on.

He even told him about his past fear about being assigned to an old, big-bellied, boring, typical businessman with a thick mustache… since Levi as usual lured out more than he was planning to say, and of course the blunt truth from him. But this time he was glad that he did, since his comment actually made Levi laugh out for a bit, which made Eren beam. He found it honestly just beautiful – the way his strong facial features suddenly moved and broke out in a smile, and the way his silk-voice sounded when he just let it out like that.

After a while Eren reached the subjects of his coming-out and the like, and felt slightly embarrassed. But he slowly told him faintly about the troubles at home and how he had made a deal with his father regarding work and how he acts there. With that also explaining why he might seem very different here than he does at the company – and that down to even his choices of clothing.

“About that-” Levi began and spoke up for the first time in a while “it wasn’t until I came home yesterday that I realized that the fact that you are gay are the ‘issue’ that your father talked to me about.”

Eren had figured that his father would have said something like that to his mentor, but seeing how Levi wore an unusually fiery expression and serious tone kind of touched him, and made him feel that he didn’t even care that much about what his father thought anymore.

“Yep. Sucks for him that the mentor who he hopes will make me ‘grow up’ is gay as well then.” Eren said, hoping to lighten the mood, and Levi smirked slightly at him.

“Well yes, I’m afraid that I’m probably not really helping the case” he said, chuckling for himself.

“Not at all. So there actually are some work-related things you’re bad at!” Eren then said, with a lightly teasing tone.

“I’m bad at doing everything that I want to be bad at doing.” Levi simply replied, with a nonchalant look on his face.

“Of course.” Eren said sarcastically and chuckled.

“Are you actually daring to make fun of me, brat?”

“No, no, not at all! I wouldn’t dare” Eren replied, making denying gestures and pressed his lips together to unsuccessfully hide his smile, at which Levi let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle.

Then Eren suddenly got one of his mischievous ideas, and this was even worse than usual and also one which even required at least two steps. _Oh so freaking mean, and oh so freaking perfect…_ he thought to himself and prepared to immediately start the first step.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Levi looked at Eren’s sudden change of expression, with a slightly puzzled face. _What the hell is he up to now? Looks like no good…_

“Wait for a bit” Eren said, and suddenly left him, and he couldn't help but smile at the impulsiveness of this boy. But he soon came back after he had seemed to go get something from the small staff room.

“Sorry about that, but don’t blame me for getting thirsty after watching you for so long.” Eren then said, holding what Levi now could see was a cup of coffee. And Levi smirked inside at the probably intended double-meaning to his words.

“Hmm… Didn't know you were the coffee-kind of guy.” Levi questioned suspiciously and Eren shrugged.

“I’m not. But sometimes you just get a… _craving_ , you know?” Eren replied thoughtfully, stirred the drink and then while now keeping eye contact with Levi, brought the spoon to his mouth to taste the drink.

“…Right.” Levi said, while Eren slowly pulled out the spoon from his mouth, licked his lips, stirred the drink, and repeated the procedure. And all while keeping eye contact with Levi. _This fucking brat, he’s playing at me again_ , Levi thought, but had to admit to he was feeling slightly turned-on. That way that Eren looked at him with those fucking eyes… and while trying to be funny with a freaking coffee spoon – he couldn't help that the memory of the last time Eren looked at him like that popped up at him. And at the memory and with Eren’s eyes doing their fucking magic again just in front of him, he felt a familiar heat building up in his stomach.

_Well this is embarrassing. Getting turned-on from just a memory and a pair of eyes… Tch, you fucking brat. But you still have to work way harder though if you want some kind of reaction._

Then Eren suddenly put down his almost finished cup on the table, and told Levi to follow him. His instincts kind of told him not to, but he wanted to know what the brat had planned, so he followed him.

Eren led him into the staffs’ room, which was empty at the moment. Then Eren turned towards him, with a very particular look on his face – that hungry, slightly mischievous look again… And Levi bit his lip.

Then Eren slightly leaned over his shoulder, and let out a shaky breath into his ear.

“Le-Levi…” he whimpered, fucking _whimpered_ , and with a voice that sent heat straight to Levi’s groin “I want to taste you... so badly...”

“…Weren't you going to stay at work today?” Levi asked breathlessly, and made futile tries to calm down the quickly rising heat.

But now he felt Eren palm him over his growing erection, and then slowly got down to his knees in front of Levi again – a lust filled shade over his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily. While keeping eye contact with him through slightly lowered lashes, Eren then took the zipper to Levi’s pants between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. And with that, Levi was officially getting hard.

Then suddenly, Eren got something new over his face, as if he suddenly was reminded of something. He looked up towards a wall and at a clock that hanged on the wall.

“Ah, oh no, look at the time! I need to be running home immediately!” Eren said with a cheery voice, quickly zipped up Levi’s now too tight pants, kissed Levi’s pants cheekily over his crotch and stood up.

“…You really like to play with your superior, huh?”

“I do. So that you’ll have plenty of time to feel how hard I made you _be_ come, and won’t just go home and forget it… as if you just simply had relieved a bit of mind-messing frustrations.” Eren said with a knowing grin. “Besides, who are you to blame me? After all, you are someone who really like playing with someone who you yourself call a kid – that’s worse.” He continued and winked at him.

“…I guess that I deserved that” Levi admitted with a small, dark chuckle.

 _God. This kid really is something. I don’t even think that I've ever met someone so fucking daring and crazy…_ But who was he kidding? He loved it. It made him want to completely make the brat his own – he wanted this rare gem of a teasing, fucking sex-angel to crave only him, and know only him.

“I'll let you off for that this once, since I fell for it myself. But believe me though brat, I will get back at you for it later” He growled with a low voice as Eren walked towards the door.

“Good. You have no idea how much I can’t wait for that” Eren admitted with a smirk and disappeared through the door. And Levi couldn't help but grin while slightly shaking his head at him and trying to calm down his way too heated body.

_He is officially driving me insane..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSGUYSGUYS....!!
> 
> PLEASE tell me what you thought about this chapter... o///o I really want to know about the things that I need to improve, and I'm so freaking afraid that you will find the end awkward or weird... I did for quite some time, but at least feel kind of pleased with it now... But I really don't know, so if you found it weird, please tell me if you have any ideas of what I should have in mind in the future, and if not, then please reassure me.....? .///. 
> 
> Oh, and to Levi thinking:  
> “He certainly wasn’t the fluffy-romance-and-feelings-kinda guy”  
> ...Hah, just you wait Levi, just you wait >:D  
> Eren is for sure gonna wake up your inner fluff-guy who hides in there somewhere~! >XD ❤
> 
> Anyways, you're the best, you all!! ❤  
> And thank you for being patient with me for a few more days this time! :'D


	5. ✘ The daily play of a smooth mouth ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi's second work week starts and they continue to work together, as Eren with a quite impressive speed learns the job and Levi watches him with growing affection. 
> 
> The week progresses, and while quickly getting closer to the week-end Eren's desire to get close both mentally and physically to Levi grows. He has no idea of how he can do it, but Eren wants to somehow express his feelings so that they won't stop at a coworker-relationship...
> 
> And so, the two continues their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm SO sorry for the two weeks or so it took me to write this chapter... I'm dumbfounded from how much I had to work with it before I now finally have become satisfied...!! I swear that I've worked at least 30 full hours with it, and sometimes over and over changed what I've written because there always was something that I wasn't pleased with or didn't make sense.
> 
> And I also fell quite ill last week, and when I'm sick I always get quite bad headaches that stops me from being able to use the computer for more than about an hour straight. Which didn't exactly make the writing easier :') 
> 
> But that's that - now I'm only SO happy about that I at last finished this!!
> 
> I'm slightly afraid though that some of you might find this chapter slow, since this one is pretty much exactly twice as long as any of my earlier chapters, but consists of mostly just them working and talking~  
> And this fact strongly disturbed me a little while I was writing, I really don't want it to become boring for anyone... but I just feel that everything that happens in this chapter is necessary for the plot, and to show the progress of Eren and Levi's relationship!! :) 
> 
> So I hope that you will agree with me on that, and find the chapter very much enjoyable~!! (^ヮ^) ❤
> 
> Here we go~

\--Monday morning--

**Eren‘s POV**

It was a bright, refreshing morning and Eren was on his way to work – now starting the second week of his test period at his father’s company, and as the underling of Levi.

Eren thought about the last time he had seen him – while hurrying out from the staffs’ room, leaving the sex god there with quite the erection. _That was freaking painful_ , Eren thought and almost groaned at the memory. _I totally got a hard-on myself as well… but it still was worth it though!_ Eren smiled a bit for himself.

He really liked the fact that he could stir up the older man at least a bit, in the same way that Levi effortlessly always stirred him up. And he was hoping that by leaving him like that, Levi would from then on have him on his mind – so that it wouldn’t risk stopping after a one-time-thing that last Friday.

 _I somehow pulled it off… but it was fucking close that I hadn’t been able to stop myself after getting that far though, and then my plan would have dramatically failed._ Eren felt his cheeks slightly heat up when he remembered the scene, and he had to internally tell himself to pull himself together.

The first parts of his little stunt hadn’t been hard at all though, it wasn’t like he had to act or anything – he had rather just acted out his true wishes at that moment. Try to seem normal, on the other hand, when he stopped it and then while saying his quick goodbyes to his coworkers and eventually had gotten himself home had been kind of impossible.

He wondered if he even had been _drooling_ at some point while trying to calm down. But who could blame him? After being so close to freaking _Levi’s_ fucking dick the second time in two days, and then hear Levi promise him with an exceptionally sexy voice that he hadn’t seen the end of that… there was just no way that he would be able to help his feelings from that point on.

He only hoped that he would be able to get through this week and properly work, otherwise Levi might just as well loose his interest for him, since work was such an important thing for the man. And for that same reason Eren had also kind of figured that nothing in particular would probably be able to happen between them until the week-end.

But that didn’t bother him much at all, since he truly enjoyed his work and is just getting more and more inspired to do well and properly progress in gaining trust and good projects, from watching Levi.

Now he was arriving at the company and made his way to the office that he and Levi for the time almost shared (officially Eren didn’t have a place to call his office, but he had spent most of his time at Levi’s now so they had practically been sharing the room – that didn’t stop Levi from _literally_ kicking him out once in a while though, when he seemed to suddenly get the urge to be able to work alone in there).

To his slight disappointment, Levi wasn’t there when he entered to room – but it wasn’t very surprising though, since the heads of a department almost always started their mornings with a meeting with different people and other departments - Levi usually started his meetings about an hour earlier than Eren’s work shift started. But since it was Monday and a new week had started, the meeting probably had taken more time than normal ones does.

Eren sat down on a small desk that he had been given and started his laptop. He opened up his work email and the preliminary schedule for the week. When his email had opened up a little pop-up immediately informed him about that a mail-chat message just had arrived, and apparently sent from Levi’s work telephone, which Eren earlier with a sarcastic smirk had saved under the name “Almighty boss Levi”… It read:

 _(08:00)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
You are a fucking half minute late, brat.

Eren had just read the message and smiled for himself, when another one arrived.

 _(08:01)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
During your work shift I expect to be able to reach you whenever, wherever, and immediately.

Eren started typing a reply, but apparently thought about what he should write a couple of moments too long, since Levi messaged him again.

 _(08:03)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
Type faster brat. I’m holding a meeting right now but am messaging you without hindering my lead role in the meeting the slightest.

 _(08:04)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
They don’t even notice that I’m using my phone. And I’m typing with my left hand. I’m drinking freaking lukewarm coffee with my right. Disgusting.

Eren laughed out a bit at Levi’s comments and crazy multitask ability - he had witnessed that abnormal ability of his before, and it sure was impressive.

 _(08:04)_ You:  
You braggart.  
I’m 100% available now, got something new for me?

 _(08:05)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
What did you call me, kid?

 _(08:06)_ You:  
Sir! Do you possibly have anything new for me, that I of course with great honor will do for you, sir?

 _(08:07)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
That fucking sounds more like it. I think I have been spoiling you, brat.

 _(08:08)_ You:  
No, no. Not at all, sir.

 _(08:08)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
Then prove yourself by proof-reading these documents for me before I get back.

 _(08:09)_ Almighty boss Levi:  
.  
_[Two files attached]_  
_24,9 kB_  
_[Download - Open]_

Eren figured that Levi could be away for another half an hour, but he might just as well be here in just a moment, so he didn’t waste any time and just typed a short reply before starting his new task.

 _(08:09)_ You:  
Roger!

 

* * *

 

**Levi’s POV**

“Good work, Levi. Do you want me to pour you a new cup of coffee?” a young, female employee asked him as he exited the meeting hall, and smiled while reaching for his shoulder for a light touch.

“Hmph. Yes.” Levi replied but avoided her hand by leaning to the side, and without looking up from his papers. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of how dirty her nails must have become under her long, artificial nails.

“…No, you know what? Get your own coffee, Levi.” She turned on the spot and began walking away, but kind of slowly, obviously hoping that he would come after her. Her hopes was at least one hundred percent wasted.

 _(08:24)_ You:  
Eren. Print out what you have proof-read so far and get me a cup of coffee. I will be at the office in two minutes.

Levi answered an email from a client, then put away his work phone again and headed to their shared office.

“Levi!” He heard Eren’s voice coming from behind, and he turned around and saw him hurry towards him with a steaming cup of coffee in his right hand and some documents in his left. Pleased, he noted that he could count to five pages, which was the total number of pages that he had given the kid to proof-read. Levi also almost smiled for himself when he absentmindedly noted Eren’s short, clean nails.

“Here is your coffee sir, black as usual.” Eren said and put down the cup on Levi’s desk, and then laid the papers in a neat pile next to it. “And I’ve proof-read everything, it should be okay now.” Levi observed him for a moment with narrowed eyes, as if he was doubtful, then walked over to his desk and sat down.

“So they are just ‘okay’?”

“Actually… no, they’re perfect now, sir.” Eren grinned.

“Really? If so, you would be an excellent secretary or assistant” Levi commented and took a sip of the hot coffee but glanced up at Eren.

“I’m sure I would. I’m not going to become a secretary or an assistant though, I can do much better than that.” Levi chuckled slightly.

“Good answer, little shit. I agree.” Eren beamed at the sudden acknowledgement, and Levi couldn’t help but smile himself at the sight. “And because of that I agree with that, you’ve gotten the chance to prove that fact to others as well - by being the head of the presentation for an upcoming cooperation with another company - and doing a fucking great job.” Eren raised his eyebrows and looked at Levi with a disbelieving look.

“I’m going to-”

“It’s not that big of a project, not yet at least. But you’re going to prepare our representation, operate the contact from now on with their contact person of choice, and then visit them on Friday to hold a presentation of our ideas. After my approval that is. Not really a public relations-thing, but I thought it would suit you. Probably better than most people at this place at least… it might require a bit of extra creativity and understanding of today's trends and culture. And most people here don’t care much for either.”

Levi could now swear that the kid’s face literally shone …and it made half of him want to just get up and kiss him fucking deeply. And make that freaking shining face turn a shade redder because of him, and mess up his perfect lines into a lust-filled expression.

Or, well, it might be more than just half of him.

But luckily for the world, it was his better half that was in a tight control since way back now, and so for example made sure that Levi was able to somewhat handle this gorgeous brat. And the first priority right now was to make sure that Eren also could handle things.

“But don’t let it get over your head kid, this is also a test. And an even worse test than this poor, little month you’ve been given - because now it’s not your father who’s testing you – this is fucking me testing you. And you might have heard of it, but I’m fucking hard to impress” Levi said with a stern expression.

“Ahaha… Yes I think that I might have caught that from somewhere before.” Eren chuckled, but then turned serious. “Thank you very much for this opportunity Levi, I will not let you down.”

Levi nodded, for now content with that the brat seemed to understand and was willing to take on the task wholeheartedly. But suddenly Eren’s face turned slightly pale, and Levi saw embarrassment and… guilt, that all of a sudden was written over his face.

And for once he could actually relatively easy read Eren’s feelings.

“Eren. Look at me.” He said with a low, demanding voice, and Eren immediately looked into his eyes. “What do you think of my ability to judge a character and talent?” Eren seemed to be confused by his question but still blurted out an answer immediately.

“Extraordinary.” As soon as he had replied he actually flinched, as if he himself was surprised by his own so quick and honest answer. He looked slightly embarrassed, but didn’t break the eye contact with Levi, who just smirked lightly at the answer.

“Good. Then you need to believe me when I say that I’ve acknowledged you as a talent, especially while taking your lack of earlier experience and unusually young age in thought. I’m not sure yet exactly what your strongest points are, but that you have quite a few of those, that’s clear.”

“Yes, but-”

“I’m not done yet, kid. For, the second thing you need to trust me in, is that I never bring personal matters into work.” He looked intensely at Eren who just stood silent. “So whatever happens outside of work hours… that is not something that would give you any favors. Meaning that there are no other reasons to why I’m giving you this opportunity, than that you simply while at work have proven yourself good enough. Got that, brat?”

With the last words Eren seemed to suddenly relax again and Levi could see that his words had sunk in. Eren got back the most of his confident aura again, and nodded with a relieved, bright smile.

“Got it, sir!” _…This fucking cute brat._

 

* * *

 

 --Monday afternoon--

**Eren’s POV**

“Eren!!” Eren looked up from where he sat and ate his slightly late lunch, and saw the woman he remembered as Hange rushing towards his table. “There you are!”

“Yeah, here I am…” Eren replied awkwardly, unsure of what she could want him for.

“Gosh, I’ve just heard the news – that Levi has given you a main position in a new project!”

“Ah, yes indeed!” Eren smiled. _That’s right, she and Levi knows each other quite well._ “With HW Ent. I’m really looking forward to work with them.”

“I’m sure you will do very well, if Levi acknowledges you then you must be a talent!” Eren let out a nervous little laugh, he wasn’t used to all of this kind of praise. Getting praised for his looks and his charms were one thing, this a whole another.

“But before I can start with the project I need to finish helping Levi with a huge pile of paperwork though.” Eren whined a little, but while smiling.

“…Seriously?! He entrusts you to do his paperwork?? That’s a miracle! ...Eren YOU’RE a miracle!! Is there a price for miracles? There should be! You’re totally the miracle of the year!” She exclaimed and rambled on, really excitedly. Then she explained after seeing Eren’s slightly confused look: “You see, Levi usually _never_ lets anyone else touch his precious work papers!”

“Oh…” Eren just replied, and had to look down slightly, since he felt himself turn a shade redder.

“Gosh, aren’t you the cutest…” Hange thought out loud and chuckled to herself. ”Hey Eren, you really like Levi don’t you?”

“Uh… yeah, sure! I mean, he certainly is a formidable mentor…” Eren trailed off, flustered at the question.

“Wow, I never thought someone would say that, you really are something Eren!” Hange laughed. “But come on~ I didn’t mean as a mentor…” she purred and elbowed him in the side. Eren was very shocked by the fact that she had been able to tell so easily… but also worried about what the fact that she knew might mean. “Don’t worry though, I won’t tell a soul.” She said and made a gesture in front of her face as if she zipped her mouth.

“Thank you Hange, and yes… you are correct.” Eren admitted embarrassed. “But how did you know?”

“Oh, I just easily recognize a blooming love when I see it!” She said with a dreamy look over her face. “Besides, Levi wouldn’t let himself fall for you like that if he didn’t think he had a good chance.”

“…You think that he likes me as well?”

“I’m absolutely positive! Trust me on that one, I’ve known him for quite some time.”

“…Is it because he gives me these good opportunities?”

“No, no! Levi isn’t like that at all!” Hange chuckled. “If there’s one thing he is good at then it is separating his private life from work... or maybe it’s rather that he doesn’t really have a private life apart from work, by the way…” She commented with a thoughtful look. “Haha! Either way, I meant that the difference is in how he acts and talks overall, since you came here.” Eren felt very embarrassed about discussing Levi with this older woman who he barely knew, but couldn’t help to continue the topic.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you might for example think that he is an impatient person now, but then you should have seen how he could be just a week ago!” she laughed, seemingly at a memory. “He truly is a fascinating person, but you got to have guts to stick around him, you wouldn’t even _know_!” she laughed again, but then suddenly calmed down. “But now he doesn’t seem to care enough much to bother getting especially angry anymore. It’s like he is constantly distracted by something… and loves it.” Then she sat up and patted Eren’s head.

“And that’s you” she finished with a smile. “Well, got to get back to work now Eren, so see you later!” and with that she was quickly off.

 

* * *

 

\--Friday noon--

**Levi’s POV**

Eren and Levi arrived at the company just prior to lunch break. The employees of HW Ent. who in some way were going to be involved in the cooperation between the two companies, had gathered to eat their lunch in a meeting hall - where Eren and one other coworker together will hold the presentation.

Levi was not going to participate in it in any way, just watch and make sure that the contract-signing afterwards and the day in overall goes right. And also of course judge Eren’s performance.

After briefly conversing with some of the key roles from HW, he headed over to talk to Eren the last time before they were going to start.

Eren wore a low-necked, dark navy-blue cardigan that showed his collarbones, tight white jeans and a sky-blue scarf that loosely hanged around his slim neck. Moreover he had parted his bangs on the right side of his forehead and brought the hair over to the other side, letting it fall slightly over his left eye. Levi even noted that he wore one earring, in a shiny silver that matched his watch on his arm.

In short, Eren looked fucking perfect. He was now, even more than ever, someone who just instantly would make people like him. Especially with that charming, moderately confident and almost too bright smile of his. And the more Levi knew that people would adore him, the more he wanted to completely _dominate_ this fucking angel standing in front of him. And the overwhelming feeling threatened to drive him mad, right then, right there.

But in just that moment, Eren suddenly looked back towards where Levi were approaching him from and showed him a nervous face, seemingly looking for some kind of encouragement. And this nervous look of his, meant for only Levi to see, successfully saturated his fucking domination-hunger a little for the time being…

Levi approached him where he stood on his own, and spoke up to him in a quiet voice.

“What the hell is that face you’re giving me? Don’t suddenly get all nervous like some school-kid, Eren. These people are the ones who should be nervous - you look great enough right now for them to like our company before you’ve even had the chance to open that talented mouth of yours.” He chuckled slightly. “The only risk with your performance is that you’ll give people problems to concentrate, you little shit.” With that, Eren laughed out a little and smirked at Levi.

“Do I give _you_ problems to concentrate, sir?”

“You cheeky little bastard.” Levi muttered but then admitted to it without an ounce of shame: “Hell yeah you do, kid. It’s not even funny.” As previously said, Levi is a grump, but a damn honest grump. Eren though seemed to be really surprised by Levi’s answer, but quickly recovered and flashed him a sassy grin.

“Sit down and carefully watch me then, sir” he said smiling widely and turned slightly away from him and towards his laptop to start.

“Tch. Ordering me around, you spoiled shit” Levi muttered but left the front of the room and took a chair in a corner of the back of the room, where he was in full view for Eren – determined to make the brat fucking physically _feel_ his gaze.

 

* * *

 

“So how much do you wanna bet on that the pretty little one will join us?”

It was about ten minutes ago since they had finished the contract-signing, and Eren had been called to talk something over with one of the higher-ups in HW. Levi sat and waited for him to be able to leave and couldn’t help but overhear the two employees of HW Ent. who stood by the coffee vending machine and conversed about a suspicious topic.

“Hah… Well I do agree on that it sure seems likely. He isn’t an official employee for them yet right?” Levi narrowed his eyes. There was no doubting it, they were talking about Eren. The first man nodded and sighed as if he was bored.

“He’s at Karl’s office right now, I’m sure he is trying to recruit him” he said and took a sip of his coffee while waiting for the other man to fill his cup.

“Yeah, I heard.”

“And you don’t seem happy about it.”

“Well… I’m sensing that it would be my kind of work that he would start rivaling with us about if he came here.”

“True that” the first man replied. “He seems talented, especially for his age… and wasn’t Karl looking for someone new to the modern music-department?“ Levi twitched, _this is rather bad…_ he thought as a cold shiver suddenly ran through his spine.

He hadn’t bothered thinking about that Eren might accept a recruitment elsewhere until at least his month was over – since he seemed like the type who would complete anything that he once has sat his mind on doing. But upon hearing that he might be offered a position working with music-related projects, he suddenly felt… worried.

Because he had early caught on that Eren’s most preferred kind of work was something related to music. And he also knew all too well how much Eren wanted to make it on his own, and not forever live under his father’s wing and protection. So getting offered a good position at an even bigger company than theirs… Well, the odds surely didn’t seem in their favor.

It wasn’t like Levi would hinder him if Eren really wanted this position though. Levi wouldn’t miss a good opportunity like that himself anyway, and frankly, the two didn’t know each other very well at all yet so he obviously had no right to try to influence him.

…Well that was his better half speaking. His other half on the other hand, who the last two weeks had grown stronger and stronger, just exclaimed a: “Fuck that, I want him for myself”… And this time he let his worse half speak slightly louder.

So with a dangerous expression, Levi suddenly stood up and started walking towards where he knew Eren was. But on the way there quickly stopped in front of the two conversing HW-employees.

“You two! Fucking quit gossiping and get back to work, you slackers” Levi growled and scolded the two with his natural authority aura.

“Oh yes, of course…! We’re very sorry, sir!” they apologized to him, flustered by the unexpected approach, but then stopped in their tracks with clear confusion written over their faces. “Wait, who are you…?” one of them asked, upon realizing that he wasn’t someone from their company. But Levi had already turned his back on them and was on his way to Eren.

 

**Eren’s POV**

“Oh, but Eren, Eren.” The older man said, using his name in an overly familiar way. “You don’t need to give me an answer right away! Although I expect that after consideration you will come to me with a pleasing answer, will you not? I’m sure that we both know that you are much better suited for the work I’m offering you.”

“Like I said, sir; I’m honored and glad for your offer, but I can’t even consider it before at least the month I’ve started at our company is over. If you still would like to give me a chance after that, then I will consider it.”

“Hmmmph… You sure are a brave young man, setting demands like that… and loyal.” Karl had narrowed his eyes on him, but then sighed with a pleased and defeated look at the same time over his face. “Very well. I don’t dislike that kind of personality. Then I will wait for your positive response until the end of the month.”

Eren really didn’t like how Karl tried to _make_ him say yes by using his words so that it seemed to be the only alternative, but kept silent since he didn’t want to drag this out any longer than necessary. He stood up from the leather-clothed chair and bowed his head slightly to the man in front of him, preparing to leave.

“You seem in a hurry. Afraid that Levi will scold you?” Eren stopped and looked up at Karl. He hadn’t known that the man knew about his mentor. Karl chuckled slightly. “I don’t personally know the man, but I know quite a bit about him from all kinds of different circuits. He is quite notorious, that mentor of yours.”

Eren smirked a bit at that, his words not really surprising him. “I can imagine.”

“Yes of course…” Karl sighed regretful. “You poor one. You certainly must be an exceptionally good kid to be loyal to such a man…” Eren felt himself freeze for a second, than quickly heat up as he felt something boil inside of him.

“What are you implying?” Eren asked, with all his politeness suddenly dropped. Karl however had his head turned towards a window and didn’t seem to notice Eren’s change.

“Well frankly said, I think that Levi is an embarrassment for the whole Public Relations community. I reckon that he is a little talented, but really, what kind of PR-head are as socially incapable as him?” With that Eren finally lost his cool, and slammed down his hands on the desk between them.

“You fucking don’t know anything about him! It really isn’t a good idea to insult Levi in front of me.” Karl jerked at Eren’s sudden outburst and stared at him with disbelief in his eyes, as Eren continued.

“His only real social so called problem is that he is strong enough to say what he means – and no more, no less. And to say that he is ‘a little talented’ is such a pathetic understatement that it isn’t even funny: Levi can fucking do the work of a whole department on his own.” With that, Eren picked up his laptop case and took some steps towards the door.

“And I am truly thankful for the job offer, but I’m not interested. And no, I’m not sorry for my language, _sir_ ” Eren finished, with an angrily sarcastic look while adding the _sir_ , and left the room, simply fed up with the situation.

…He knew that he probably should have kept his cool and corrected Karl calmly, since potential enemies in high positions was certainly not something he needed. But from watching how Levi from his pure talent and hard work had been able to create such a good career for himself, despite always acting out his mind and not letting anyone trample him – he had decided that he would be able to do the same.

And what kind of hypocritical man was he if he always complained about others not speaking their true minds, if he himself held his tongue just to avoid disfavors?

The second he walked out of the office though, he felt himself bump into something. And he immediately recognized that ‘something’ as Levi.

“Le-…”

“We’re leaving immediately” Levi said, cutting him short. Eren felt how his anger had been washed away, replaced by sudden nervousness at the thought of how much Levi possibly had heard. Levi however didn’t waste any time but began walking with a fast pace in the direction towards the exit. Eren hastened to hurry after, and walked up to his side – wanting to see what kind of expression Levi wore.

Eren felt something melt inside of him upon catching the most evident smile he ever had seen Levi wear before – an amused and simply _delighted_ grin that even reached his eyes and relaxed his usual frown. Eren then suddenly burst out in laughter, relief suddenly washing over him after all of the different emotions over the past hours.

“Bu… but sir, were you actually eavesdropping on us? That’s… not very sir-like!” Eren said gleefully in between his laughs. Levi snorted in response.

“I don’t do eavesdropping, kid. That was just me being my usual polite self and waiting for your conversation to end.”

“ _Oh_ ” Eren said sarcastically “of course, I should have known!”

“Brave of you. But I don’t think that you should try to tease someone who alone is better than a whole department’” Levi commented, with a shamelessly pleased smirk. And now Eren’s embarrassment and happiness internally had to fight over the control over his body, but at least for the time being, his happiness was the stronger one.

“Well, it _is_ true what I said in there…” Eren said, and Levi slightly turned his head sideways to look at him. “But, being the young acknowledged apprentice of that amazing someone, I have to be quite extraordinary as well, right? So this is only reasonable.” They had now just left the building and headed towards the parking lot.

“There you go again, running that smooth mouth of yours…” Levi muttered smiling, as he went ahead of Eren to his car and unlocked it. Since Eren didn’t have a car on his own, Levi were going to drive him back to the company from where it was quite close to his home. The other employee from their company who had worked on the presentation with Eren had taken his own car so that he was able to leave as soon as the presentations were finished.

They both sat down, and Levi started the car and ably drove them homewards while a comfortable silence fell over them.

At last it was Levi who broke the silence.

“So, why did you turn down the offer?” Eren laughed out a little with surprise.

“What? You mean _besides_ the obvious fact that the recruiting man was manipulative and a total asshole?” Eren could see a small, amused smile that played at the end of Levi’s lips, from his answer.

“Something like that.”

“Well, even before the fucker started to run his mouth about you, I really didn’t like the way he tried to approach me… it felt like he already expected me to do things the way he wanted to. Plus I’m honestly not looking for another place to work right now – at the very least I would of course finish this month, and after that the question is rather if it’s this kind of work I want to do in the first place. I sincerely don’t know for sure what I want to do…”

“What about your ill feelings regarding working under your father’s wing?”

“About that…” Eren breathed in, and took a little pause. “I got to admit that it hasn’t been as bad as I’d pictured it… probably a lot thanks to your indifference to it though” he said and took a pause, giving Levi a chance to comment if he wanted to – but continued when Levi didn’t seem to plan on saying anything. “And also, it seems as if I’m not going to be able to escape it anyway as long as I’m in these kinds of businesses. That guy Karl apparently knew who I was as well already, and I think that it’s safe to say that that knowledge contributed greatly to why they wanted to recruit me. And I hate that.”

“That is understandable” Levi simply commented, just as they arrived at the parking lot for employees and Levi parked the car. Suddenly, Eren felt uneasiness fill his body, as they abruptly had reached the point when they were going to separate, and possibly not see each other again until work started again on Monday morning.

“Uhm… Levi, there’s another reason as well to why I want to continue to work here… well, you probably know about this one already” Eren said while they took off their seat belts, but trailed off - unsure of how to continue. He had never said something before like what he was planning to say now, and especially not to such a character as Levi…

“What?” Levi said, with some of the demanding tone apparent in his voice. He had turned to face Eren and looked at him with narrowed eyes - not exactly Eren’s most preferred expression right now, since being under his way too piercing gaze made him squirm to his very bones. Eren bit his lip, and flickered slightly with his eyes from the nervousness, and it seemed to make Levi soften slightly… “What is it, Eren? Spit it out” he said with a lower, calm voice… and it never ceased to amaze Eren how such rough words sometimes could sound so comforting.

Eren internally slapped himself. He needed to concentrate. He steadied his gaze, and looked Levi in the eyes. In the silence and the narrowness in the car, he then realized that he actually could faintly hear Levi’s breaths, caressing the air between them, and suddenly he just… went for it.

“Ere-” Levi impatiently started to say, before Eren cut him off short by giving him what was supposed to be a quick peck on his lips… It was evident that Levi hadn’t been expecting that, but to Eren’s great joy it only took a couple of milliseconds before Levi fiercely responded with his own lips against Eren’s – making him unable to stop at a peck.

Levi quickly closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head, now opening up his mouth in the kiss and easily leading Eren’s lips to part at the same time.

Eren felt one of Levi’s hands at the back of his neck, leading the angle of Eren’s head, and with that skillfully deepening the kiss further. Slowly and gently Levi caressed the back of his neck, while at the same time roughly worked his tongue over Eren’s, and he felt as if his mind threatened to go blank from the unexpected emotions dwelling up and sudden sensations melting him down.

Then Levi broke the kiss, letting them both catch their breaths. Eren wasn’t really up for breathing now though, he would have preferred to immediately continue things _way_ further. And judging from Levi’s appearance, and the way that he looked at him - as if his gaze alone wanted to fucking swallow him whole – Eren wasn’t alone with that wish.

“I… take that as that you are quite fond of me?” Levi asked with a certain breathlessness in his voice.

“Take it… as that I quite freaking madly like you” Eren finally admitted, slightly flushed but at least feeling much more confident again. Levi studied him with an unreadable expression.

“…I fucking hoped that you did” Levi at last said, and Eren felt his heart jump. Levi leaned closer to him again, and grabbed the scarf he wore, bringing Eren closer to him in a hungry yet controlling manner. “Everything about you fucking attracts me, Eren” Levi then said in a slow, dark voice that sent shivers through Eren’s very being.

Then Levi suddenly released the grip on his clothes and leaned back in his seat again with his legs crossed. “Handling any kind of a serious relationship with me can be freaking rough though. I’ve warned you, so don’t come whining to me later, brat… You better be prepared.” Eren felt that his cheeks were slightly flushed, and hoped that Levi wouldn’t notice in the faint light they had inside of the car.

“Don’t worry, I’m not the whining-kind of brat” Eren said with a little smirk. “And who said that I don’t like it rough?” The last part seemed to take Levi off guard, as he let out a surprised little laugh and looked at him with an amused look.

“You’re crazy, kid. And you should be careful, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

“That’s probably true, but I can’t wait to find out” Eren replied and leaned slightly closer to Levi, wishing to feel his lips on his again. Levi looked him in the eyes and cursed under his breath.

“Damn, Eren… Quit looking at me like that, and don’t try something funny on me now - I don't like having to hold myself back.”

“Who said that you have to hold back?”

“You cunning brat…” Levi commented and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. “As much as I would like to just take you home with me right now, I’m not planning to – because I still have some work to finish here today.”

“Work? Really? But it’s past working hours…”Eren said, but knew that he really shouldn’t be surprised by something like that Levi was going to work overtime again.

“Don’t pout. It’s for a very good cause” Levi said with a little smile at Eren’s expression, and Eren tilted his head in a quizzical gesture. “You see, I usually deal with any leftover work from home on Saturdays, and goes through preparations for the coming week on Sundays. But I was thinking about doing that now instead, so that I will have my week-end free” Levi explained and Eren felt himself literally lighten up.

“So if you want to, you can come visit me on Saturday, and even stay over until Sunday” Levi continued, with his piercing gaze studying Eren’s reaction. And Eren felt how he blushed and how a heat was building up inside of him with anticipation from the meaning of Levi’s words. Levi looked as if he already was tasting him with his eyes, as they wandered over him and took in his every move. Levi let out a slight, almost threatening growl from seeing Eren’s flushed expression, and lowered his voice again.

“If you do choose to stay over though, I swear that I will no longer hold back a single fucking inch. Are you prepared for that, Eren?”

“I’m prepared” was all Eren breathlessly could reply at this point, but Levi seemed satisfied with that. He reached out his hand towards Eren and took a firm hold of his chin.

“Good. Because I will make this fucking talented little mouth of yours scream my name, until your voice fails you” Levi promised with his dark voice and Eren could swear that he almost let out a moan…

It was going to be a _long_ wait before tomorrow finally comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Asdfghjk....~~~ >////>
> 
> Sooo.. what do you guys think?? \\(≧ᴗ≦)/
> 
> At least I'm very happy with how it turned out!! ...and SUPER EXCITED about the next chapter...  
> Where things will get...
> 
>  **H.O.T...** \\(❤ヮ❤)/
> 
>  
> 
> (I love the way Levi casually ordered around other people's employees by the way, LOL~ :'D He for sure is just a natural authority, and I think that that behavior seems like something canon XD ❤)


	6. ✘ Let me warn you ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi takes Eren home with him... with the intention to make this sex gem his. But sadly not before he has made sure about a couple of things. Eren gets a glimpse of what he would later learn are remnants of Levi's own tough teenage years. And so the growing understanding and lust between the two continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and long time no see...! As you might know, especially if you are one of my old precious readers, I haven't updated this in a long, LONG time. I'm terribly sorry for you out there who were waiting for it... I'm not trying to defend myself, but if you're wondering I can say that I was halted because of a personal tragedy that I went through. So in these past couple of years I've experienced both some of the best and some of the worst things in my life so far. But I've never forgotten this fanfic. I truly loved writing it, loved all of you guys so much who always gave me so much more than I expected and I've frequently thought about everything that I had planned and that I had looked forward so much to write. 
> 
> So... now finally: I'M BACK!!! \\(≧ᴗ≦)/  
> I really hope that you will still be having me *bows*
> 
> Quite ironic btw how I ended the last chapter with "It was going to be a _long_ wait before tomorrow finally comes." Hah..! Eren didn't know how right he was, neither did I!  >_<
> 
> And btw#2: Be prepared on that this chapter won't move forward as much as I had originally thought it would, while writing it these past two days I realized that the chapter would become way too long, so I've cut up this exciting first day and night together in two chapters... ^^ But don't worry, hereby I promise to upload the next chapter in the next few days! (^///^)
> 
> And btw#3: If you are an old reader, I strongly recommend you to reread the five past chapters since there will be references back to those in this one and in future ones ^-^ Pardon the trouble!
> 
> Hope to talk to you more in the comments!!  
>   
> ~~Enjoy~~

\--Saturday afternoon--

**Levi’s POV**

Levi looked at the clock while absentmindedly fixing his shirt. It was about 1 PM and he was preparing to go pick up Eren for his first visit. The raven-haired man took his keys and wallet and gave the apartment a quick last look before leaving.

Eren didn’t live far away. Their apartments were both in the same district – the newest and generally most expensive one. Levi had chosen it because of the comfortable location and because of the good shape the neighborhoods and the buildings were in. Still too unclean for his taste but it was certainly the best option around. Eren simply lived here because of that he still lived with his parents, who owned a quite luxurious place close to the company. This time though they had decided to meet a block away from Eren’s home to avoid having to possibly explain anything to his father and Levi’s boss. Levi found it annoying to have to sneak around like this, but he acknowledged the option as still the least bothersome in the current circumstances. So here he was, looking annoyed but also slightly amused as the younger man helped himself into his car.

“Hmph. Picking you up right off the street, as with some fucking hooker”.

“Well good afternoon to you too, boss” Eren laughed, surprised by Levi’s unexpected comment.

“I won’t be your boss today. At least not that kind” Levi replied. “Belt up.”

“Hey now, wanna strap me down already? At least take me home with you first like any real gentleman would” he joked, but got what he meant and obediently put on his seat belt.

“Tch. You really do have way too much fun with that fucking mouth of yours” Levi said while starting to head homewards. But he would admit that he loved Eren’s cheekiness, he had meant it when he had said yesterday that everything about Eren attracted him. He couldn’t really put his finger on why he liked all these crazy sides of the boy so much, but he was determined to figure it out eventually.

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren felt a nervous flutter in his stomach as the engine started moving. It wasn’t the first time he got to ride alone with Levi in his personal car. But this time was very different. He wasn’t just dropping him off somewhere, and after what had happened yesterday Eren guessed that they could say that they were… dating? For a moment he had to fight his own facial muscles to not smile too broadly at the thought. But then he realized that he didn’t really have to try to hide it with Levi. He had started to get used to having to tone down his happiness lately, since he didn’t want his father to catch on… Not yet at least.

Levi cursed under his breath at a driver coming from a side road who suddenly squeezed in his car in a way too tight space just in front of them, and so forced them to slightly slow down to make some space between the cars. Eren just smiled. He found every version that he had seen of him so far sexy, and angry Levi was certainly not an exception.

After a quick drive Levi parked at a nice lot with a few recently built buildings and Eren followed him into the closest one of them while causally conversing about the neighborhood.

“Which floor do you live on?” Eren asked, as they waited for the elevator.

“The top floor. Eighth.”

“Let me guess, one less annoying neighbor?” Eren smiled as they got in and Levi pushed the button with the eight.

“Got me all figured out I see.” Eren quickly cast a look on his face, to see if the thought seemed to make him uncomfortable. But he just wore a slightly bored expression.

“Far from, but I’m working on it! Does that bother you?” Levi slightly rolled his eyes before exiting the elevator.

“Whatever makes you happy, brat.” Eren followed him out smiling and then felt that nervous flutter again as Levi went through his keys to get the right one and opened the door. “Welcome in, Eren.” Eren’s heart jumped a little at hearing Levi saying his name like that, and then he entered. Levi closed the door behind him.

Everything in the apartment seemed to be in a very simplistic manner, although there were slightly more colors than Eren had expected. But everything was perfectly neat and tidy, just like his office. It was very nice, but he wouldn’t describe the choices of furniture as ‘fancy’ in any way. If he compared this to his parents’ apartment theirs looked as if they were just trying too hard. Levi’s on the other hand didn’t really have a personal touch to it and was so simple yet so nice and Eren somehow found it very characteristic.

“I know that my hallway is fucking sexy as hell, but quit staring. She gets shy.”

“Sorry” he said, embarrassed but amused at Levi’s sarcastic joke. Levi hadn’t offered to show him around, but did so after Eren insisted. And to Eren’s positive surprise he then also did it quite thoroughly, stopping now and then to comment on a certain object or place. Eren was mostly quiet, wanting to listen and learn as much as possible about his still quite mysterious mentor. And Levi just seemed to talk almost absentmindedly about whatever came to mind about the place.

It was almost weird to him to see Levi like this. The way they were slowly walking around in the apartment, talking about things related to the daily life… Here Eren thought that Levi seemed closer to what people would call ‘normal’ than he had ever seen before. He figured that he probably was more relaxed at home and had less reasons around to be angry. Although it was the fiery Levi that he had originally started to fall for, he certainly liked this slightly calmer version of him very much as well.

“What are you thinking about?” Levi suddenly asked, abruptly interrupting his analysis.

“Uh…” He began, not sure how to answer. Levi seemed to notice his hesitation, because he suddenly closed the space between them and made him lock eyes with him. A slight shiver ran through Eren. Those eyes again. However normal the setting was, Eren now was reminded of why Levi’s eyes alone was enough to set him apart from any other person Eren had ever met before.

“Well?” Levi said, and the simple question was colored with that demanding tone, making him feel defenseless.

“You” Eren blurted out, just as honest and simple as it always ended up being when Levi lured it out like that. Levi didn’t reply, just apparently waited for a closer description of that than he had gotten. Eren shifted on his feet, but didn’t move backwards. “I was thinking about how you seem much… calmer here compared to other places.” Levi raised an eyebrow at him, but then brought his hand up to his own collar and loosened it by unbuttoning the two first buttons while starting to talk again, all while never breaking the eye contact with Eren.

“Indeed so. As a matter of fact I have never been more civil in my whole life” he said. “Oh wait, that’s right…” He was done at his collar, “you preferred it rough, wasn’t it?” Now a little smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth and a dangerous lower tone laced his voice. Eren gulped. “Well… Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t follow me here all on your own, would you?” Levi leaned even closer and raised one hand to Eren’s neck, slowly tracing his lines. “Well now that I have talked more nonsense than I usually do in a whole week, what should I do to you?”

 _…Where the hell did this come from? From that calm conduct to being fucking on in the blinking of an eye._ Eren wasn’t exactly keeping up with his pace, but wasn’t going to complain. It seemed to have been a rhetorical question again though, judging on that he didn’t give Eren time to answer, but instead took a step back and got more serious again.

“Sadly it isn’t exactly that easy though. You and I still have a few things to attend to.” Eren let his breath out, which he hadn’t even realized that he had been holding until now.

“What things?” he asked in a clearly faked cautious manner, he couldn’t really hide the smile on his lips. To be honest he felt as if he would be fine with almost anything, as long as Levi continued to address it with “you and I”. Levi studied his face for a moment.

“But you’re seriously too fucking fearless though. Barely legal and following me around like some puppy? What do you even know about what kind of person I am? What do you even know about taking dick?” One would’ve thought that Eren should be used to Levi’s way with words by now, but apparently he could still catch him off guard with it. Levi took the chance and made him take a few steps backwards until he felt the wall at his back. “Don’t think that just because you’re young and strong you can do whatever you want without getting hurt.” His tone had changed again, and now he effortlessly proved his point by pinning Eren’s wrists to the wall. He wasn’t trying hard to free himself, but it was clear that the older man would get to decide all the rules if it came down to strength.

“Yes, yes, Levi, I can see that for every centimeter I have on you, you compensate with muscles. Which is fucking sexy by the way, so don’t worry, I properly appreciate it.” Levi hanged with his head for a moment and sighed.

“Alright, come here then.” He roughly led Eren out of the room and into the bedroom. “Get back” Levi said and made a nod with his head towards the bed.

Suddenly Eren was reminded of the first time he and Levi had met. Something about how Levi acted now reminded him so much about that time when the man secretly had tested him to see if he would and could stand his ground when facing his superior’s orders.   

> Eren didn’t exactly know how to explain it, but despite his supposed boss’ words and actions, he felt like Levi wasn’t trying to be an ass to him. It was just a hunch, but it rather felt like he was challenging him, like just fucking daring him to talk back to his boss. And so he did.

But this time Eren felt that it was something very different that Levi wanted out of this. He didn’t think that Levi wanted him to talk back. But there was something in his eyes... Levi was pressing him on, trying to get to know something. Something about the way he looked at him. Waiting, observing. Trying to lure forth something from his core. Eren didn’t know what it was exactly that Levi wanted this time, but he felt a weirdly warm feeling inside. He felt a confidence in him. This man, who to others may seem so dangerous and odd, so impenetrable, to him felt just so familiar. Eren realized that he already trusted him deeply.

Obediently he sat down on the bed, leaning slightly backwards and looked at Levi with his head tilted. His legs were slightly spread apart.

“Fuck” Levi quietly cursed at the sight and took a step forward. He put one leg between Eren’s legs and leaned over him. “I don’t know if you truly are fearless or just very stupid, little shit” Levi said with a certain threatening tone in his voice while making Eren lean back all the way and held down his wrists again. Eren then let out a little chuckle and heaved himself up slightly so that he suddenly had his face just centimeters away from Levi’s.

“Neither... It’s just that I trust you.” Eren closed the distance between them, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Levi’s.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Levi knew that Eren would probably see the faint signs of surprise in his eyes, but didn’t bother adjusting his face. He felt something very particular. A feeling that was familiar yet felt completely new. He hadn’t felt it in a very long time. It warmed up a part of him that had been cold for many years, and he sensed that it was dangerously close to his heart. Something had touched him.

“Damn, Eren...” _What are you doing to me?_ He stepped back from the bed again.

“So? Did I pass?” Eren asked smiling and Levi turned over to look at him with slight disbelief in his eyes.

“Hmm… Looks like I’m not as smooth as I thought after all.” He made a short pause before continuing. “I wasn’t exactly testing you though.”

“Hell yeah, you were! It's visible in your eyes, I’m able to see it… you looked at me in the same way that first time when we just had met.” Levi stared at him for a moment.

“Okay then, maybe I were” Levi admitted. “Either way, this means that you get to stay for dinner. Literal dinner, I mean” Levi clarified with a smirk while straightening out his clothes and then turned on the spot and walked out of the room. He didn’t look back to see if Eren followed him because he already had his mind elsewhere, planning the meal he was about to make.

 

* * *

 

“It’s delicious, I mean it!” Eren said excitedly for already the third time.

“Pfft, no need to say it so excessively. I believed you the first time, brat” Levi said, sounding a bit harsh, but couldn’t help the small smile that played at his lips.

Levi had truly taken his time when cooking, and had purposely made sure to not stir Eren up in any way while he did so. Meanwhile Eren had gotten time to small-talk with him, walk around in the apartment on his own and just lie down on the kitchen sofa for a while, waiting. And even now when they ate they mostly did it in a comfortable silence. When Eren had gone for seconds, and Levi himself was satisfied, he decided that it would be a suitable time to explain himself a little bit.

“Eren, have you ever had sex before?” he asked, and Eren choked a little on his food.

“Wow that was sudden…”

“Well, have you?”

“…No” Eren admitted. Levi let out a small chuckle and felt a buzz inside. “I… only came to terms with my sexuality this year, and haven’t found anyone I like enough until now” Eren clarified and Levi could see that he was embarrassed by the topic, his face looked faintly flushed. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, very much the opposite” Levi answered. He leaned slightly over towards him over the table. “Because that means that I may shape you up however I want. I will put you where I want you to be, setting the bar” He smirked confidently. “Setting the bar fucking high.” Eren made a humming sound and replied with a slightly quieter voice than normally.

“Please do.” Levi looked at him, then nodded towards Eren’s plate.

“Eat up.” Eren quickly continued to eat while Levi continued to talk. “Maybe you’ve already figured out this as well, but I’m taking my time here with you to properly give you the chance to think about this. As much as I would’ve liked to straddle you the moment you set your foot in here, and constantly fill your head with me. I couldn’t. Not this first day, not to you.” _You’re too precious to not be at least slightly careful with_ , he added in his mind. _Such a special human being… and have never been with anyone. I can’t afford to not be sure with you._ “I need you to make a conscious, sober choice” Levi said with a smirk, implying that he was a drug.

“I may be inexperienced, but I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. I thought that I’ve been quite fucking obvious” Eren replied with a little laugh.

“There is another reason as well” Levi then said. “I’m sorry that I have been weird, but I won’t tell you more at the moment.”

“No, no, you don’t have to explain…” Eren said and waved his hands reassuringly, looking flustered at Levi’s unexpected apology.

After Eren had finished his meal, he helped Levi put away the dishes. Levi looked at the watch on his arm, it showed about 8 PM and so he decided that it now finally was time to move on from this drawn-out wait that he had performed.

“So Eren, the sun is setting. If you don’t want to stay the night, I need to get you home very soon” Levi said while observing him.

"I'm staying" Eren replied, with a determination in his eyes that Levi found oddly cute. 

“Then,” Levi took a step towards him “let me rephrase that-” a small, pleased smile had started to play on his lips “just to make sure that you are in perfect understanding of the situation: If you don’t want me to fuck you senseless tonight, you need to tell me to take you home about _right_  fucking now.”

“Then, let me rephrase as well. Just looking at you turns me on, your personality, your voice... and now I've patiently waited the whole day while being alone with you, so believe me when I say that I wouldn't for my life be able to find a reason to wait any longer."

Levi felt very pleased to hear Eren briefly count the things about him that aroused him. And now, just as he had promised the day before, Levi completely stopped holding himself back. _So my personality also turns you on? Seems like you really do like it rough then._ A brief, quiet moment had passed by, and the air felt thick by now with supressed lust. After finally releasing the barriers in his mind that Levi had built for the day, images of all the things he wanted to do with Eren flashed by. Because of this his voice was lower than usual and with a certain raspy quality to it when the older of the two broke the silence.

"Eren, come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...SORRY for the cliffhanger, I hope you'll forgive me~~
> 
> On another note: Wow! I can tell you that this was quite hard to write, because of that my writing style have changed quite a bit since I first posted this story! Naturally I want to write in my own style, but I also needed to adapt to the style that this fan fiction have had so far. Also I had to get back into character again with the two of them - I'm a perfectionist and so I really had to work a lot to make sure that I didn't break character when writing. By for example rereading material about them multiple times, looking at fan-made pictures of them together and taking long walks while acting out in my head how I thought they would act in a certain situation (hehe, very pleasant work though!). But I still feel that it might be visible that there has been a time-skip irl... Idk, but please tell me if you ever feel that they act weird in any way..! ^ヮ^' 
> 
> See you again soon!! When these two finally will... well, see you there! *hugs* ❤


	7. ✘ "Setting the bar fucking high" ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally connects their bodies, and it is more than Eren ever could dream of. But what they _didn't_ know was how deeply they, this fateful evening, also would connect their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again, as promised!! ^///^  
> I had so much fun writing this chapter, you have no idea! And that's basically the only thing I've been doing since I uploaded the last chapter yesterday... But now we're here and I'm very happy!! The story progressed slightly more than even I had planned, and I hope that you will enjoy it very much! Please let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> ❤ So without further ado! ❤

\--Saturday evening--

**Eren’s POV**

Eren had expected that his mind would be spinning with thoughts, but he had strangely few. He felt as if right now there were only room for Levi. What Levi did, what Levi said and himself reacting to it.

Levi had one hand up his shirt, and one at the side of his head and so controlling the angle of the kiss. Eren constantly had one at the back of Levi’s head, his fingers tugging at his hair and feeling the perfect lines of the sharp undercut under his fingertips. The other hand he had at his back, almost scratching him with his nails.

There was a new aggressiveness that Eren could sense behind Levi’s moves, as if he finally were releasing a week’s worth of frustration and somehow turned it into pure hunger. But Levi wasn’t the only one like that. The two earlier times that they had made out Eren had clearly been the more docile one, but now Levi’s mood were waking up something new inside of him. Eren had always craved after Levi ever since they met, but not like this, not this desperately. So therefore he wasn’t content for long by being pushed to a wall and instead used his own muscles at his mentor and pushed him forward, pulling at his clothes and gripping his hair. And Levi let him.

It was like this that they somehow made it to the bedroom, still fiercely kissing and taking turns with pushing each other against whatever was behind them. It hadn’t been Eren’s conscious intention to end up here but he could bet on that Levi on the other hand had known exactly what he was doing. Levi broke off the kiss and drew some heavy breaths.

“You have so damn much energy, kid” Levi commented with a slightly strained voice, but it didn’t sound like a complaint. He had something wild in his eyes and Eren thought that he looked so freaking sexy. He also wore a small smirk that gave Eren the impression of that he probably was in more control of himself than he originally had thought. Frustrated and angry and amused, but nevertheless in control. Eren quietly swore to himself that one day he was going to make him lose that control. He wanted to make Levi want him as badly as Eren himself wanted him. He wanted to be so damn delicious in the older man’s eyes that he, for just a moment, wouldn’t be able to help himself. From thereon that became Eren’s personal goal in their sexual relationship.

Apparently Levi was tired now of the make-out session since he grabbed Eren’s shoulder and made him turn around to face the wall. He took Eren’s arm and locked it between them by using his weight and strength to pin him to the wall, making him unable to move.

“Stay there and calm down for a bit, Eren” he said with a chuckle.

With anyone else Eren would have found this position humiliating, and although it would be frustrating in the long run, Levi somehow made it into something just as sexy as always.

“Levi…” he half moaned, half protested with his cheek pressed to the cold surface and unable to do anything else but feel how Levi used his free hand to completely undisturbed explore his body. At least he was still fully clothed.

“I believe that I haven’t had the opportunity before to give your ass the attention it deserves” Levi said to him in a lowered voice and with his mouth close to his ear. “Guess I’ll start making up for it now.” Eren felt a shiver run through his spine from the sensation of Levi’s breath and voice so close to his ear. He had heard before that ears were a sensitive zone, but he had no idea about that that apparently also was the case for him. Levi made a quiet, groaning sound as he massaged the brunet's ass through the tight pants he wore and Eren let out a small involuntary cry. But it was just as much from the sensation at his ear as the sensation from Levi’s hand at his bottom. To his dread Levi seemed to have noticed this, judging on how he put some extra attention to his ears from there on…

“Fuck, Levi” Eren soon groaned, by now he was completely hard and breathing heavily.

“Hm? Want to get your hands back?” Levi asked.

“Yes please, _please_ ” He almost blushed at how helpless he sounded but he didn’t care enough at the moment to help it, and for it he was instantly rewarded when Levi made an approving sound and let him free.

“Make them useful then and take off my shirt” Levi said and was suddenly the one standing completely still and waiting for Eren’s move. The confidence and sense of superiority he emitted though while just standing there watching was enough to make Eren feel breathless.

“With pleasure” he still managed to reply, and quickly got to work. When he was done he had to take a moment to admire Levi’s body and he realized that he never had been able to see it properly before. No wonder that Eren was no match for him when it came to strength though - the man was sculpted like a fucking Greek god! And he clearly worked out regulary. Eren cursed under his breath at the sight and suddenly felt very thankful for that he also had made sure to be in good shape lately. Without a word Levi stepped slightly closer to him and tugged at the black, slim top he was wearing. Eren let him lift it off but felt the nervous flutter again as he did so. The slow pace that they had between them now made it feel so much more intimate.

“Eren” Levi began, and Eren wondered if he had imagined the change in his tone. “Lay down at the bed for me.” _He sound raspier again, somehow strained?_ _No_ , Eren realized halfway to the bed, _he sounds like someone very turned on._ He sat down at the end of the bed and then proceeded to move backwards until he reached the middle of the huge bed. The look Levi had in his eyes while roaming the newly exposed skin with his eyes stirred something in Eren and made him feel extremely sexy. With the new dose of confidence he therefore never broke off the eye contact with Levi as he slowly moved backwards and when he was in the middle he leaned back, making his upper body stretch out to its full length.

Eren didn’t exactly work out, but he lived an active enough life to have a thin, chiseled body. And since he already had a slender built, he had heard a few times that his waist was to die for. Rather broad shoulder but a thin waist, and right there was the reason that he liked to wear fitted tops. By the age of 19 he had learned quite well how to make himself look good, and damn was he gonna put it to good use now.

 

**Levi’s POV**

_Fucking hell_.

Eren’s body was literally Levi’s ideal body type in a partner. He looked tough yet delicate. Delicate because Levi could already see that it would instantly leave a mark on his smooth skin if someone were to handle him the right way. His skin was so reactive. The blood rushed so eagerly to whatever body part Levi wanted to see flushed. He had seen how easily he could make his hair stand on their ends and make his breathing strained. His eyes were deep and so expressive, his face so rich in small but important changes that revealed everything that his mouth didn’t tell. Yet he knew that he also was tough because Eren was clearly a healthy and strong-minded young man, and Levi could bet on that he would be able to handle quite a bit. And however good he looked with the slimmed clothes he usually wore, they still hadn’t made justice to the delicious waist that he apparently walked around with daily.

Right then and there Levi realized that he would go lengths to keep the kid damn close at his side. Eren simply seemed to be perfect for him. Levi even admitted to himself that he may be dangerously perfect, so good that Levi would take it damn hard if the young man eventually decided to wander away. But fuck was that a problem to deal with another day.

Levi joined him on the bed and moved towards him, not stopping until he was standing over him on his all four.

“You’re fucking damn gorgeous” Levi praised as he let his eyes wander. And sure enough, the younger’s face turned a slight shade redder at his words, his lips closed for a second before parting again and the muscles under his eyes subtly tensed, allowing Levi to read how his words affected him.

“Levi…” Eren just replied with adoration clear in his voice. _Fuck, I might get addicted to hearing that._

“Mmm, say my name again” Levi commanded while using one hand to palm Eren on top of his pants.

“L-Levi” Eren obediently said with his voice hitched. Levi made a pleased humming sound and then unbuttoned and zipped down his pants. A very appealing v-line was now visible and Levi sucked in his breath at the sight.

“Lift your ass for me, baby” he said with a slightly throaty voice and surprised even himself. Levi never used pet names. Never. But who the fuck cares right now. And Eren didn’t seem to mind as he let out a small moan and immediately did as he was told. Levi grabbed the hem of his boxers, made a pause while looking into Eren’s eyes to let him know his intention to take off both layers at the same time. He then slid down the clothes and completely took them off together with his socks. Levi smiled at the sight of Eren’s dick, rock hard for him and already with precum that probably had left stains on his boxers.

_Damn perfect._

 

**Eren’s POV**

Levi looked at his now naked body as if he was tasting him with his eyes, and wore an expression that Eren hadn’t seen him with before. As usual it wasn’t an obvious one, his face was still more emotionless than most people, but small, small changes that Eren had learned to notice witnessed about his change.

“Touch yourself” Levi ordered him. And normally Eren would be too embarrassed to do so in front of someone, especially when Levi himself hadn’t even touched him yet. But right now he obliged with just a short hesitation. And it seemed to be good enough for Levi, since he leaned back again and now stood up at his knees. He stood so close to him, with Eren’s knees in between his legs, that Eren could touch him if he reached out. Levi then unbuckled his own belt.

For some reason that sight was an overwhelming turn-on for Eren, as if he could get much harder… The noise that the metal in the belt made as his mentor unbuckled it, while straddling him shirtless. Eren could only curse under his breath and he felt light-headed and almost dizzy. Levi smirked at him, but suddenly got a mean look in his eyes.

“I think that I’ll stop there for now” he said, referring to himself undressing, and so left his pants on, just hanging low on his hips because of the unbuckled belt. Eren could see his very defined v-line that led down towards his crotch, but that was as far as he could see.

“Didn’t know that you were such a tease” he tried to say without sounding too needy.

“Oh you have no idea” Levi replied with a sick smile. “Get down on your hands and knees.” Eren swallowed nervously but again did as he were told. He supposed Levi knew best how to do this anyways. Once halfway there though, he suddenly felt very embarrassed at having his ass up in the air so he hesitated and couldn’t really stand straight.

“Too late to get shy now, Eren. Straighten your back and stick it out like a slut for me.” Eren’s eyes widened at his words, but for some reason it also made the built-up heat low in his abdomen rise to new levels. And he surprised himself by involuntarily letting out a quiet moan.

Quiet or not, Levi had certainly heard it and Eren could only imagine the pleased grin he would wear after that. It had kind of worked though, Eren did feel less embarrassed and did straighten his back. But he still felt a bit uncomfortable, and somehow Levi must have noticed.

“It’s okay, I won’t watch for now. But I need to prep you so just bear with me for a bit Eren” Levi said comfortingly and surprised Eren by the sudden kindness. “You are doing so good, I’m very pleased” he continued, while opening a bottle of lube that Eren hadn’t noticed that he had before.

At that last comment, Eren realized that it probably was his accidental moan that had earned him this gentleness and praise. He figured that if Levi already was very pleased, he would have more patience to offer. He also suspected that his positive response to Levi’s crude personality probably had touched him in some way, making him more lenient on him.

Either way Levi kept to his word and leaned over Eren slightly before touching him with his now generously lubricated fingers. And it did make it less embarrassing for him so he was thankful, and instead of having his gaze steadied at Eren’s rear Levi could concentrate on talking to him. And did so while sounding reassuring and extremely sexy at the same time.

Eren felt the anticipation and nervousness fill him to the brink as he felt Levi’s finger at his entrance. He wondered what it was going to feel like, he wasn’t so damn innocent that he hadn’t even watched porn, plus after working at club Ceilon for a while he had heard both this and that. So he wasn’t entirely oblivious, but still.

Levi drew wet circles at first and skillfully added pressure little by little, to get him to relax. So that when he finally pushed in the first finger, it went in easily.

It was a weird sensation. Not exactly pleasant, but not unpleasant either. And the fact that it was Levi who did it, while leaning over him and talking in that dark voice near his ear was enough to make Eren crave more. He willingly let out a small moan to let Levi know that he was fine and that he could continue.

Levi got the hint and started to move the finger inside of him. First slowly but then quicker, and very soon Eren felt a second finger entering. This time it ached a bit, but the fingerfucking earlier had started to feel really good, and overall the pleasure was now clearly stronger than the pain. So he couldn’t help the sounds he made again, but louder this time and even moaning Levi’s name once.

The last part must have done something to the raven-haired man, because he let out an approving groan himself and his moves became less patient. But Eren didn’t mind, in fact he wanted to encourage him to move on further.

“You don’t- aahn…! -have to hold back” Eren said and marveled for a short moment at how different his voice sounded.

“Oh no Eren, you do not fucking tell me that right now.” His voice was low, concentrated. “You have no idea about just how impatient I can be, and I’m _not_ doing that to you your first time.” Eren felt that heat in his abdomen increase again, and the dizziness came back in full power. He felt the lightheadedness from briefly thinking about all the things that Levi possibly could want to do to him. He couldn’t help but let out a weak sound, sounding embarrassingly close to a whimper. And Levi cursed and added a third finger.

The stretch was really evident by now, and Eren felt Levi fight his muscles to make them relax and adjust to him. This time though he only moved them slowly, almost like he waited for something.

“That should be enough, right?” Eren asked after a little while.

“If you say so. Just one more thing then” Levi replied and to Eren's surprise took out a finger, but just one, and then started to bend them weirdly. Just as Eren remembered what it must be that he was looking for, Levi succeed.

With a feeling as if an electric chock had went through his body, Eren cried out and his whole body shuddered.

“There we go” Eren heard Levi say, and he could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Then he skillfully continued to brush against that spot and Eren couldn’t even _think_ in coherent sentences any longer.

“Fuck… Levi… fuck” was all he managed to get out. Just as he tried to say something he had already forgotten what he were going to say. Then Levi suddenly withdrew his fingers and Eren slumped down at the bed.

“Do you want me to fuck you from behind or do you want to look at me”

“…Look at you” Eren said after he had recovered for a bit.

“Thought so” Levi said and helped Eren to get on his back. Then he got off the bed to quickly be able to take off his remaining clothes, and Eren finally got to see his dick properly. Although he had sucked him off once before he hadn’t really been able to see much at that time, because of the poor lightning at the club.

“Fuck” Eren simply commented, with the arousal thicker than ever in his voice. He didn’t even bother trying to tone down any longer how needy he sounded. Although he had seen many naked men before in shared shower rooms for example, he had never seen someone that he found so madly attractive from top to toe as he found Levi. Every single line looked aesthetic as fuck, and he counted himself as extremely lucky to be able to have his first time with such a sex god.

Levi chuckled and grabbed the bottle with lube again and a condom, swiftly preparing himself and wasting no more time.

He climbed back up at the bed and positioned himself between Eren’s legs. Shamelessly eager as he was by now, Eren spread open his legs and at his own initiative even held them apart with his hands.

“Mmm that’s right, spread open for me” Levi said with his silk voice, and Eren shivered.

“Eren.” Eren quickly looked up at Levi’s face at hearing the serious tone in his voice. ”Now I want you to look at me and not break eye contact for a while. For I want you to _carefully_ watch me during the moment I take your first time and permanently put my mark on the timeline of your life.” Eren nervously swallowed but nodded. He didn’t have any problems at all with having Levi imprinted in his memory, he probably already was anyway, and he could honestly not imagine a person that he would rather have his first time with. Levi was a phenomenal human being in every way. And again he realized that it was signs of Levi’s possessiveness that he witnessed. That part of his personality was also something he adored, his behaviour was so typical for Levi and the familiarity made him feel warm inside again.

Just as he were thriving on that warmth, he felt Levi’s cock at his entrance and quickly locked eyes with him. Levi bit his lip as he slowly added pressure and little by little entered Eren.

Eren started to breathe harder as the strong sensations shot through his body. He hissed at the pain but at the same time encouraged Levi to continue by adding a bit of his voice in those heavy breaths. He wanted to curse but somehow didn’t want to be the first to say anything in that intimate moment, so he just mimed a quiet ‘fuck’. He felt as if he in that moment had completely given up himself to Levi, and therefore patiently waited for his words instead. He didn’t know how much of his feelings Levi had understood, but he apparently had caught his muted curse since he let out an amused chuckle. But the amusement in his voice wasn’t very obvious as it battled with other emotions and it disappeared as quickly as it had gotten there. Replaced by concentration and raw pleasure.

“Now Eren, look down at us. I’m completely inside of you” Levi said with an evident smile after a few short moments had passed. Eren felt his face flush and how something stirred deep inside of him as he looked down at how they were linked together.

“Yes, now I’m yours” Eren then said without thinking and with that adoration clear in his voice again. But as soon as the words had left him he panicked a little and looked up at Levi fearing that he had said something weird, and would eventually scare the man off.

 

**Levi’s POV**

Levi felt his eyes widen at Eren’s sudden, simple statement. How should he reply to that? There were no suitable words that he could possibly say yet.

It might be true that Eren also had made such an impact in his life that you could say that Eren owned parts of him, maybe he even had begun to feel for Eren something he hadn’t for anybody in a long time. But he refused to think about that yet, it was too fucking dangerous. And he _definitely_ couldn’t say anything about it out loud. But the moment were so intimate that he badly wanted to say something back to him. But what could he say?

He understood what it probably was that Eren actually had meant though. There was no doubt about that Eren had accepted a more submissive role in this relationship, and Levi knew very well how deep of an impact that could make on a person. It certainly could mess a lot with both feelings and your mind. It goes so deep inside of you, because you have trusted someone so deeply. Eventually to the point where some submissives are even trusting their dominant more than themselves.

At least that was what he had gotten from his own observation and experience.

Nevertheless the comment had pleased him, and showed him that Eren obviously wasn’t a stranger to walking in the direction that Levi preferred.

And he at least needed to reassure him somehow, it was clear that Eren felt very unsure of how Levi felt about that comment. So he quietly leaned down towards Eren and gave him a slow kiss. As they broke apart and looked into each others’ eyes though Levi realized that it might have been a mistake at his part after all. That kiss had been filled with so much more emotion than what he usually exposed himself to, so that he immediately knew that if he hadn’t already been before, Eren now definitely was imprinted in him as well.

_I guess that there’s practically no turning back now… Then I might just as well go for it. I can’t get much more fucked up than I already am anyways, can I? …You fucking kid, I adore you._

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren felt his heart flutter and somehow swell. He had had no idea about that he was capable to feel this much as early in a relationship as they were. Feel extremely turned on, yeah sure, but this sweetness… no, he certainly hadn’t been prepared for this. But apparantely he would have to think more about that some other time, because now Levi started to move.

Soon enough pleasure was flowing through his body again as Levi showed him just what he had meant by that he was gonna set the bar high. He gasped as Levi continuously hit that spot… it didn’t take him long to find a madly good pace and somehow manage to hit him with that perfectly right angle, every, single, time.

Neither did it take Eren long to lose himself in that pace. Levi fucked him _so_ damn good and Eren did his best to match his moves, and they were going at it for a long time that felt like just a moment and like forever at the same time.

“Fuck Eren... you’re so fucking tight and good for me. So fucking sexy” the raven-haired man praised and Eren felt his mind go places again at Levi’s dirty talk, and somewhere in his head he wondered how the fuck Levi’s voice still could sound so stable and in control. “Hold up your legs for me” he commanded and Eren shifted his position as smoothly as he could. _Oh god, there he goes even deeper._

“God, Levi…! I think I’m clo-…”  Eren managed to say. Levi made a humming noise and as Eren looked up at him he felt as if he got even closer to his end. The gorgeous man had pearls of sweat across his forehead and an incredible look over his face that took the breath out of Eren. His eyes seemed to be darker than usual but somehow also glowing beautifully, but maybe it was only the intoxication of a pre-orgasm that played at his mind. _Yes, that’s probably the case_ , Eren’s drunken mind concluded. And somewhere else in his mind he wondered if praise would work well at Levi too.

“Ahh, I can’t!” Eren almost-whimpered again, without even knowing what it was that he couldn’t do, but it sure as hell was a lot of things at the moment. “Levi, you feel-” he was interrupted by his own heavy breaths “-feel _so_ fucking good _._ ” Levi let out a low, throaty sound in response, and Eren concluded that praise indeed seemed to affect him positively.

“Eren, I want you to come for me now. Separate your legs and touch yourself” Levi instructed with a voice that sounded less and less indifferent. Eren did as he said and moments later he felt waves of pleasure hit him as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his life.

Almost immidietely following on that, Levi reached his climax too, and damn if it wasn’t the hottest sound Eren ever had heard in his humble 19 years on this earth.

After cumming Levi allowed himself to slump down next to Eren. And there Eren lay and thought that the bliss he was in as he felt the older man’s damp skin against his while together coming down from their highs was almost unreal.

 _Now how will anybody else possibly be able to top this?_ Eren thought only half-consciously, and couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of Levi’s promise about just that. … _Can’t say he didn’t warn me…_ the young man thought before drifting to sleep with a small smile still lingering on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to end this with a big THANK YOU to everyone who is subscribing, bookmarking, leaving comments or kudos!! I swear that I notice every single time someone leaves a kudos and every single time it certainly raises my mood!! I appreciate it a lot and those things are what gives me the courage to continue posting!!  
> And we've just hit 200 kudos before I posted this, you guys are wonderful! ^//^ ❤ 
> 
> And comments are basically my life-source atm, you guys are so nice and hearing what my readers think is so, so important to me.  
> So if it isn't too much trouble then please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it or not and maybe even why so. I can't even explain how much it would mean to me!! ❤ 
> 
> Next chapter will be... a little different. And I will introduce a new character~! ^^  
> See you soon!!


	8. ✘ The tales of a miserable DJ: Part I ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DJ reminisce about the first parts of the most fucked up week of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings again!! Yes ikr, I've been making myself busy at this place lately.  
> Three chapters in three days.. ^//^
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter we take a step back in time and get to look behind the scenes... literally. 
> 
> I personally had even more fun than usual while writing this, and I hope that you guys also will find it very... interesting ;)  
> Enjoy!

\--Saturday night--

**Jean’s POV**

”Damn it!” Jean Kirstein slammed his fist into the bar table. ”Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

”Woah! Easy there cowboy” someone shouted and laughed from across the room and Jean gave him the finger. He probably shouldn’t do things like that, this club was his work place after all. But Jean had always been someone who spoke his mind. He prided himself in being brutally honest… with one brief exception, he supposed.

This had been the worst and the weirdest week that Jean ever had experienced, and so far it certainly didn't seem to be getting any better.

It all had started that Friday night…

 

* * *

 

 --Eight days ago, Friday night--

The excitement in the waves of people dancing at the dance floor boosted Jean’s mood as always and made him feel great. He was at the moment doing what he was doing best, which was working as a DJ at club Ceilon. The room was filled with loud house music, and he was the ruler of them all.

Or, well… Almost. There _was_ one person who never seemed impressed, but Jean had decided that he could overlook that one man since he basically wasn’t a human anyway. The grumpy little dude’s attitude really irritated him - what a fucking weirdo! _Oh, speaking of getting angry…_

Eren Yeager, the prick, was making his way through the crowd, seemingly headed in his direction. _What the fuck does he want?_ Jean wondered.

”Hey horseface!” Eren called out in his usual likable way.

”Hey hooker” Jean replied as usual. It wasn’t a very good insult, since they both knew very well that despite how Eren might seem he was actually serious about relationships and didn’t randomly hook up. That much Jean knew. But it had became a thing to joke about after Eren more and more had developed into the host-like guy he was when he was doing what _he_ did best.

”Eh, I have a favor to ask” Eren then said with a weird grin. Jean was taken aback at that Eren didn’t follow the order of manners they usually followed. Normally Eren wouldn’t just let the insult slip by. And he couldn’t imagine a Eren who would be happy while having to ask _him_ about a favor.

”…Huh?” he just replied.

”There’s a song I’d like you to play” Eren then explained. Well at least that was something Jean could understand. He didn’t call him hooker for nothing after all. He probably wanted to do his thing at the dance floor and ”raise the spirits”, like he did once in a while. But what was weird was that Jean was one of the best DJ's here and did his job very well, and tonight was no exception. He didn’t need a trashy clothed fuckboy to heat anything up.

”You’re questioning my abilities, Yeager? Can’t you see I got the dance floor perfectly covered already?”

”Well… it’s not a service for the mass today, Jean” Eren replied with a knowing little chuckle and an unusual look in his eyes.

 _What the fuck?_ If he didn’t know any better Jean would say that Eren was flirting with him. But of course that was impossible, and just plain stupid. However gay Eren may be, Jean certainly wasn’t. And Eren should also know that fact very well, judging on that Jean didn’t usually miss any chance to tease Eren for preferring dick. But since he had no idea what was going through the mindless shit’s brain, and certainly would _like_ to know, he let Eren off the hook easily for once.

”…Fine. What song is it?”

 

* * *

 

The song was called ”Hypnotized”, by the singer Simon Curtis who Jean happened to know also was gay. _Typical Eren. What the fuck was he planning to do with this kind of song?_ However straight Jean was, he was honest enough that he could say that the fucker was an attractive fucker. So wasn’t this song going to be a little over the top? Jean hoped that some old dude would scare some sense into him by taking him home with him, 'cause there probably were quite a few willing ones around.

And sure enough he heard some people standing close to him comment excitingly as Eren made room for himself on the floor as the song started.

”Oh fuck… Eren sure is fucking hot” he heard some dude say with a incipient arousal in his voice. _Damn. Does he even know what people are thinking about him?_

Eren now stood in the center of attention and had started to dance slowly and seductively to the song.

 

♫ It’s a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance

The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand

Mesmerized by your eyes and the way that you move

We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove ♫

 

Suddenly Eren was doing something out of the ordinary and Jean watched in a complete lack of excitement as he slowly worked his way over towards the bar.

 

♫ It’s your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me

Captivated by your sexuality ♫

 

 _The fuck!_ Eren had gone up to that angry alien - he had forgotten his name - who never appreciated Jean’s talent and continued his little show there!

Jean could tell that he was totally going all in for it as well. Just as he thought that he had seen the worst, Eren enclosed the space between him and the ancient, angry man by taking a step forward and putting his right foot on the man’s seat and between his legs. He used the chair as a stepping-tool and literally climbed over the dude’s left shoulder and over to the table behind him. But not before daring to stay there and flaunt his famous waist for a moment right in the gay alien’s face.

_Shit! I wasn’t serious about the old man taking him home-wish, this is fucking mad!_

During the rest of the song Eren stood at the table and did something stupid with his jacket, and Jean could see that he totally seemed to be enjoying himself. As if his personality wasn’t bad enough already Jean knew that it always got even worse under the influence of music.

 

♫ Entranced now by your eyes

You got me hypnotized ♫

 

The song came to an end and Jean had to start working his magical DJ-hands again, but was for once not exactly focused on it because he tried to see what was happening over at the bar. First he witnessed Eren strut away in another direction, and ended up behind a wall out of Jean’s sight. And with a huge sigh he then witnessed the angry gaylien follow and also disappear out of sight.

Jean and Eren was very much like rivals, and they had disagreed and fought with each other since the day the first met. And he _was_ a fucking idiot… so his actions shouldn’t really surprise Jean so much. But nevertheless he certainly didn’t like it.

On the other hand Eren was, like previously said, surprisingly serious about relationships. And since Eren couldn’t actually _like_ him, naturally nothing would happen between him and the old dude. _Yes, of course not, he’s a fucking idiot but he isn’t_ that _much of a fucking idiot,_ Jean thought and calmed himself down a bit. Yes, that’s right. He wouldn’t let Eren destroy his awesome reputation, so he had to stop caring about what the fuckwit did and focus on his magical work again.

Just as he had started to forget about the horrible Erenterruption he suddenly noticed a couple of voices that stood out from the rest of the sea of sounds. They grabbed his attention because they seemed to come from behind the speakers that stood just beside him. At first it didn’t sound like anything more than mumbles, probably because that they were too quiet, but the third time he could distinguish some words and had to look.

”Come on, Eren” the owner of the words purred ”-give me some appreciation with that cute, little mouth of yours and answer me properly.”

... _Never_ , _ever_ , in his 19 years old life, had Jean experienced something so outrageous. Pinned to the wall at Jean’s left side was his longtime rival. The middle-aged alien was leaning over him, like some withered houseplant.

”Oh god…” Jean and Eren said with one mouth. Except that Jean did it very quietly and in horror. Plus that Eren didn’t stop there, but continued.

” _Yes_ Levi, I want you so fucking bad…” Only that it wasn’t really Eren’s voice. It was deeper and slightly hoarse, and yet it somehow sounded fucking _weak_.

 _Eren_ – Loud Eren, proud, stubborn Eren, Eren who always just did whatever he wanted… _The_ Eren Yeager had lost the strength in his voice and was succumbing to the houseplant who just stood there, leaning.

The Eren who never backed off, never let anyone step on him… who Jean never ever had managed to break down even a little bit… now let the houseplant pin his wrists to the wall over his head.

_And- oh fuck why is my-_

Before Jean had even finished the thought in his mind, he was abruptly interrupted from seeing the houseplant palming his rival’s dick.

And Eren let out a moan so erotic that it must have killed some angels above.

…And somehow, Jean had never heard anything more arousing.

He didn’t register the words that was exchanged in the next few moments, as the weather in his brain apparently decided to change from thunder and lightning to thick fog and his neck tried to desert the hell away from there.

When the weather was clearing up again and he carefully looked back, Eren and the black-haired man was kissing deeply… Jean's head tried to abort mission.

Very calmly he finally made himself look away from the two and instead look in the same, safe direction as his sexuality – straight forward.

Which by the way was the same direction that his dick was pointing. Straight fucking forward.

_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys! As you probably noticed I went for a little more more comic relief-kinda mood here, and I really hope that you guys liked it even though it was a bit different.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think! I'm going out blind into unknown waters here. 
> 
> Either way I wish you a wonderful day!! 
> 
> Next chapter we will go back to our main story, and more specifically to where Eren and Levi experiences the infamous "morning after" with each other for the first time! ^^  
> See you soon!! ❤


	9. ✘ With your name in my mind ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are spending their first morning together. Levi battles some inner conflicts and Eren starts to already dread the end of the amazing weekend. But Levi knows how to make him forget every worry for a while, and it certainly messes with Eren's mind and feelings... in a very wonderful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone~~!  
> I hope that you've had a great week so far! ^^
> 
> I'm feeling quite good about my story so far! It's been ups and downs, but overall I truly love writing this.  
> This time I felt that my English kind of gets weird sometimes... Please bear with me if I'm using any words or expressions incorrectly. To try to make it as good as possible I sit with Google translate, Bab.la, Thesaurus (synonym dictionary) and so on and looks up something at least every other sentence... It's hard work, and I'm not always sure that I'm doing it right. So please understand when my English gets awkward... *bows* ^^
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy!! ❤

\--Sunday morning--

**Levi’s POV**

Levi had an unusually pleasant wake-up. In his still newly awake state he lay for a while in his bed while appreciating how good Eren looked. The brunette still had sex hair and it was messy as hell. But fuck, it was a sight that he gladly could get used to wake up to. But as soon as he started to think through his life choices Levi got cold feet and hurried up without pardon.

Eren had annoyingly (but adorably, he must admit) fallen asleep quite quickly last night after Levi had taken his virginity. He had been very close to kick him awake and make him go up and clean himself, but had finally decided against it. Instead he had taken a wet towel and carefully dried him clean. Eren had woke up but only very briefly since Levi had grumpily ordered him to ”get the fuck back to sleep”.

But since when had he ever been so considerate? He wanted to think that there were some kind of practical reason behind, but couldn’t really think of any. Instead it _might_ have more to do with the fucking smile that Eren was sleeping with… And he couldn’t deny that this could be counted as a sign of that he were changing slightly. This subject had been making him feel a bit uncomfortable, because that kind of softness would be proof of just how deeply Eren had made his way into him already and Levi just wasn’t ready to face that fact yet.

Therefore he hadn’t let himself linger very long. In the same way as that kiss yesterday had been dangerous, it would have been very dangerous to experience to slowly wake up to each other. Levi could bet on that Eren would have wanted a damn morning kiss and all.

 _Too much fucking sweetness_. For Eren, having sex with him was probably a big step in their relationship, but for Levi the real big steps would be sweet things like that.

That didn’t mean though that he would avoid Eren in any way, no hell no, but just try to take the damn romantic parts or anything that was unlike him as slow as possible for now…

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren woke up feeling especially good and well rested. His body felt extra in check with him and not to mention his emotional state that was just so extremely pleased with him right now.

He wasn’t disappointed that Levi already had gone up on his own since he certainly hadn’t expected him to wait for Eren to wake up. Of course he had hoped that he would wake up first, but didn’t mind it much either way since he knew that he could just get up and there he would be. Such a blessed morning really - Eren loved to be around Levi and again marveled at how lucky he was that he was able to get closer to him.

Levi seemed to be taking a shower at the moment, judging on the faint sounds of running water that Eren heard. He knew how serious Levi was about cleanliness, so he waited with going there until he seemed to be done. In the meantime he tried to find his boxers and to tame the wild mess that was his hair. But none of his clothes were anywhere to be found, instead he found a clean pair of boxers that didn’t belong to him on top of the nightstand at his side. They even seemed to be brand new. Eren understood that they were meant for him since Levi never had clothes lying around randomly, and must have wanted to wash the dirty ones being the clean freak that he was.

It took some more time than usual, because of the faint aching he felt after yesterday. But Levi had apparently kept his promise and prepped him properly for his first time, cause it wasn’t until he moved around that he started to feel the sting inside and it was very subtle.

When he finally heard the shower turn off Eren didn’t waste another moment and immediately hurried out. Apparently Levi heard him coming.

”Be warned brat. I’m butt naked and wet so don’t come in here if you don’t want a hard-on” Levi called out with his usual crude but natural confidence.

”Mhm, I don’t mind…” Eren replied.

”Don’t know why I ever decided to involve myself with a teenager, way too fucking horny all the time” Levi said as he entered.

”Shut up Levi, you love it” Eren smiled and didn’t hide how he checked him out. It truly was quite a sight. Levi’s skin, glistening from a gorgeous layer of dripping water, appeared to have an ever richer, pale tone to it. _And fuck, his hair._ The black fringe was hanging low over his eyes and he looked so damn good.

”Hmph. You’re damn cocky for your age.”

”Well, I have the best mentor, don’t I?” Eren replied and Levi let out a mix between a snort and a chuckle. But before he had gotten the chance to answer, Eren suddenly noticed something that made him reach out his hand and touch Levi’s face.

”What the fuck do you think you’re doing, brat?”

”Levi… you have stubble” Eren said. He adored it, fuck it looked damn sexy. Levi let out an amused chuckle.

”Well in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m neither a woman nor a teenager, so therefore I do this crazy thing called shaving every morning.”

”Fuck” Eren replied, clearly turned on and Levi smirked at him.

”This is about as much as you'll get though, so don’t get greedy.”

Eren still didn’t have that much facial hair to shave, so he only had to do a quick one about twice a week. Levi looked at Eren’s chin and shook his head.

”Pubescent brat” he then commented, smiling as he teased him.

”I’m not pubescent!” Eren answered sounding slightly flustered.

”Yeah, yeah, whatever you say” Levi said, still teasing him as he dried himself off.

After Levi had shaved and was pleased with his morning routine, he went and fetched one of his own white button-up shirts for Eren to wear, but no pants. Levi himself just wore a black dressing-gown made of some thin material.

Finally they prepared and ate breakfast together. Eren was both surprised and not about how properly Levi seemed to eat his meals.

”Do you always eat huge buffets like this for breakfast?” he asked when they were seated.

”Almost, yes. I started to eat a lot before going to work because once I get there I might skip some meals.” Eren nodded. There were many days when he never saw Levi eat lunch, and sometimes he even stayed at work until late in the evening, so it made sense. But it also made Eren feel almost guilty. It was his dad after all that Levi worked for.

”Does it have to be like that? I know that you don’t want to leave your work to anyone else, but you really shouldn’t have to skip your meals at work so often…”

”Don’t go full mum on me now Eren. But... no it doesn’t actually have to be like that. Quite often I don’t eat just because I forget to.” This new information surprised Eren. He had no idea about that.

”Wait what, but… does that mean that you would eat better if I just reminded you?” Levi shrugged.

”Give it a try.”

 

* * *

 

**Levi’s POV**

After they had finished eating, Levi put on his reading glasses and stayed seated for a while longer while skimming through the daily newspaper. To his pleasant surprise he noticed that Eren in the meanwhile took the initiative to clean up. That is, once he had recovered from the turn on it apparently was to see Levi in glasses.

 _That kid’s a fucking keeper if he continues on like this_ , Levi thought to himself after just a short while when he had abandoned the newspaper in favor of looking at Eren’s ass as he unloaded the dishwasher.

When he almost was done Levi got up and quietly approached him from behind.

”You look so good when you bend over, Eren” he said and touched his behind. Surprisingly enough, Eren didn’t seem startled. Instead he just looked back at Levi over his shoulder, showing him a small smirk.

”Oh I know I do, but thank you sir” Eren said cheekily and rolled back his hips once and briefly brushed against Levi’s crotch. Levi raised his eyebrows in mild chock. _This brat seriously… where does he get all that sass from?_ It seemed as if he had waited and hoped for that Levi would do just this while he had been working. ”You’re not as easy to play as you look, kid.” Eren just laughed, and Levi couldn’t help the small, affectionate smile that started to show up over his face. ”It seems as if I’m underestimating you since you continue to surprise me. Guess I don’t have to be so careful with you then, do I?” Levi said with a new slightly threatening tone while he made Eren bend over and then quickly spanked him once.

Eren let out a surprised moan and bit his lip. Levi’s actions drove him on and seemed to put him in a darker and more daring mood than usual, seeing as he continued to urge Levi on further despite the man’s already dangerous mood.

”Levi, I’m showing you an attitude so that you’ll shut up me up. I want you to make me forget about tonight when I won’t be with you any longer” he said with a suddenly pleading voice, and Levi was instantly hard. He spanked him again, harder this time and Eren cried out.

”Oh after I’m done with you today you will still feel me _long_ after you’ve gone home” Levi promised with a growl.

”Fuck, yes please” Eren said, with some desperation evident in his voice.

”I take it that you’re okay with a little pain then Eren, hm?” Eren made a confirming sound. Then, while still standing behind Eren, Levi put one hand on the younger's chest and slowly slid it upwards towards his neck. There he grabbed hold of his chin, slightly straining his breathing and bent him up into a straight position again. Once there he continued to bend Eren’s head up and backwards until the slightly taller male had the back of his head pushed over Levi’s shoulder.

Levi then put in his fingers into the younger’s mouth. He played with his tongue for a short while before starting to fingerfuck his mouth.

”Suck. And take off your clothes” he ordered. And unable to speak and put into a strained position, Eren's voice only came out as a wet, strained moan, but he obediently started to suck on Levi’s fingers as the older continued to move them in and out in a quick pace. And at the same time he started to try to unbutton the shirt Levi had given him, but had some troubles with it. And Levi didn’t make it any easier for him, while roughly handling him and not allowing him to look down at the buttons.

”Eren, if it ever gets too much for you, say ’red’ or hum a melody, otherwise I won’t slow down. But I won’t get angry so don’t hesitate. You need to feel trust in me for you to truly be mine.” Levi had his head turned towards Eren’s head that still was leaned back over Levi's shoulder. So he had his mouth just millimeters away from Eren’s ear as he spoke softly and Eren shivered. Meanwhile he kept his fingers in his mouth and didn’t let him comment.

”Nod if you understand.” Eren nodded convincingly and at the same time finally finished the last buttons and was able to slide off the shirt with a little support from Levi.

”I’ll take that” Levi said and caught the now slightly wrinkled garment. He took out his fingers from Eren’s mouth. ”Take off your boxers, get up on my bed and down on your all fours.”

”Yes sir” Eren breathlessly replied with a voice deeply colored by lust, and hurriedly did as he was told. This time Levi had taken over his thoughts too much to feel particularly embarrassed at the position he put himself in. Levi’s arousal rose further as he heard Eren use the respectful title without having been told to and followed his orders without hesitation. He took off and folded his own robe, then hanged over his shoulder the shirt that Eren had worn and walked up to his side.

With his face in about the same height as Levi’s dick, Eren swallowed and moistened his lips in nervousness. But Levi took the shirt he had and pushed in a big part of the white fabric into the younger’s mouth. Eren made some surprised, muted sounds. Levi then proceeded to use the sleeves of the shirt to tie the makeshift gag behind his head. Once he was pleased with his work he slowly walked back behind him.

”Be good now and stay still. Don’t turn around.” Eren helplessly answered with a muffled sound. ”Yes you look so good like that, presenting your ass to me” Levi said as he poured lube in his hand and covered his fingers. ”Remember to take deep breaths now, this will hurt for a while” he warned but didn’t seem sorry, and neither did Eren.

Levi climbed up unto the bed behind him. And then with no more warning he took two fingers and started to work to get them inside Eren. The younger let out muffled, desperate-sounding sounds, but stayed surprisingly still.

”Try to relax love, or this will only get so much harder. You’re doing so good” Levi praised and soon he could start to fuck him with his fingers. Eren’s muffled cries started getting louder and suddenly turned into a muted scream as Levi angled his fingers just right. Levi smirked and spanked him hard as he hit that spot again.

 

**Eren’s POV**

Eren’s mind was absolutely not cooperating with him. He, who always had been a fast and good thinker, for once had his mind wrecked with pleasure… and pain. There was definitely also pain there, but it somehow numbed away because of the pleasure and the emotional state that Levi had put him in.

It wasn’t easy to explain what exactly it was that Levi were doing to him. But with a mix of his actions and just his way of doing those actions, Levi made him feel so _desperate_. Desperate for his touch. Desperate to please him, make him approve of him… He made him feel as if he truly belonged to this man. His mix of softness and strictness awoke new and so strong feelings in him.

Right now he _wanted_ Levi to be rough with him, he wanted to hurt bad, because that way he could show Levi his devotion to him. _Is that weird?_ Eren thought but couldn’t answer his own question, his mind was too fucked up at the moment.

”Now I will fuck you hard. Breathe for me Eren” Levi warned. Somehow, knowing exactly what he was going to do and then those tense seconds before he actually did it, were excruciating, but oh so good. And Eren was sure that Levi knew perfectly well what he was doing to him.

He felt Levi start to push in, and Eren had to bite down hard on the fabric that filled his mouth to be able to stay kind of still. The pain was certainly way stronger this time, and yet he imagined that Levi had been at least half-patient with the preparations. The thought of how it would be if he some day would have little to no patience made him tremble and almost fear it. But it strangely wasn’t an unpleasant fear. Maybe fear wasn’t the right word for it. He had to come back to the thought later when he actually could use his mind properly.

Levi stayed still and let Eren's body adjust for a short moment, and to his surprise he felt Levi bend over him and plant soft kisses on his back. _Oh Levi…_ The last kiss became longer as he started to suck at his skin, definitely leaving Eren’s first kiss mark there. Then… he started moving.

This incredibly sexy man demanded so much from him, but never left him alone with it. He was always there and so, so attentive to Eren’s emotions. Covering everything that Eren couldn’t handle by himself. Whenever the pain from the stretch had started to become too much for him, Levi suddenly cut off the edge of it through extreme pleasure. And every time the pleasure came to a certain height Levi cut it off by giving him a hard slap on his ass. And he could hold his hips so carefully, and then suddenly so roughly that he left marks. And like that he managed his perfect control over what Eren felt, and kept him there close with him. It was a mad state to be in, honestly.

He kept going like that for a while, then he suddenly untied the shirt and told him to spit it out.

”Let your voice out now Eren” he said and spanked him hard three times in a row in the same spot. And he surely got what he wanted as Eren moaned his name louder than usual, and with a broken voice. Levi rubbed the area that he had hit. ”Mmm, that’s right Eren, break for me.”

”Fuck… so fucking demanding. Oh Levi- oh god it’s so good” Eren managed to say in between the sounds that he couldn’t help making. Levi chuckled and then Eren suddenly felt him start to jerk him off… but slowly. _So_ slowly. He were fucking his ass in a rough, fast pace, but touching him so excruciatingly slow. Eren had no idea about how he could do two things at the same time but in so different paces.

”No, please, no… _Please_ Levi, Levi, _Levi_ ” Eren started to ramble on. That man’s name was the only thing that made sense to him by now. He were begging him so desperately, but he didn’t even know about what.

”Hm?” Levi’s voice had that delicious hoarseness to it again. He should be close. ”Please what, Eren? What do you want me to do?” Levi asked and somehow managed to sound so soft, but Eren was sure that he knew all too well that Eren couldn’t answer for as long as Levi kept that up. ”Do you want me to stop? Or do you want it harder?” Levi asked without changing his paces the slightest, and managed to sound so sweet. _He’s definitely doing it on purpose, that sadistic fucking bastard. Oh fuck Levi, Levi, Levi…_ Even in his mind he said his name with such desperation and affection.

”You- …Levi- Fuck-”

Then _finally_ , he picked up the pace at which he was touching him. And now it was quickly driving him to the edge.

When he finally came, Levi did the same, and it was incredibly intense to the very last second.

_Levi..._

His name continued to echo on loop inside Eren's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In the next chapter they will among other things get back to work again...! How will all the things that have happened between them affect that?  
> (Haha, even I don't exactly know that yet~ :'D )
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments and stay safe everybody, now I'm off to eat some Ramen! ^///^ ❤


	10. ✘ Am I obvious? ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third week of Eren's test month at his father's company is soon starting, but his life have changed. He has after all taken a huge personal step over the past weekend, and he and Levi have gotten closer.  
> Without having agreed on it out loud, the both of them decides to hide their relationship. There are so many factors about them that wouldn't look in others' eyes, especially not in Eren's father's eyes of course, so no one in the company can find out for now...  
> But it might be harder to hide the changes than they had thought. And some of these factors are also just now really hitting Eren.
> 
> Which is where we begin when we're wrapping up that one hell of a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone!! I hope that you've had a great one and a half-week since I last posted!  
> I've had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, since I've felt that it was hard to make it interesting due to that it's kind of inbetween anything big happening. BUT the things they do and talk about in here _is_ very important for the plot because certain feelings are for the first time starting to show their ugly faces~... :x 
> 
> So I decided to not be so hard on myself and just go for it. Hopefully it will be very interesting to read still!!
> 
> Enjoooy! ^^

\--Sunday afternoon--

**Eren’s POV**

The only sounds that filled the room for a while was their breaths that slowly was calming down. 

 _Shit, that was intense_. Eren’s thoughts still felt kind of mushed but also amazingly calm.

”That was fucking insane” he said with a hoarse voice and a relaxed grin on his face. Levi gave out a low chuckle that made his heart soar a little. _So fucking attractive._

”I’ll take that as a compliment.”

”Feel free” Eren simply answered.

Suddenly Levi rose and left the room.

”Wait for just a minute” he said. And after a short moment he was back holding a tray with two glasses and a jug filled with water. ”Rehydrate” Levi said with his commanding voice and indifferent tone. He didn’t know why but Eren found his unexpected action and command kind of adorable. ”I bet your mouth is feeling dry like hell’s desert after that” Levi explained with a motion with his head towards the white shirt. Eren couldn’t help but laugh a little at his comment, but willingly took the water and filled the two drinking glasses. He was indeed thirsty.

“No worries, my mouth immediately waters when I see you” Eren said and jokingly winked at him. Levi just snorted in response but joined him on the bed again and they sarcastically toasted together.

“By the way, Eren… You know that I report about you to your father right?” Levi unexpectedly asked all of a sudden.

“Yes, I've... guessed that much. But I assume that you don’t report everything?” Eren said, smiling innocently.

“Well nah, it might happen that I leave out certain things… for example the way you begged for my cock just earlier. That’s probably a good idea to leave out from your father” Levi said with a hint of a smirk and Eren snorted.

“I never begged for it though” _I mean, just saying._

“Oh there are more ways in which you can beg than just with your voice” Levi purred, and Eren shivered from how sexy he was. Couldn’t help it.

“Fine, I’ll give you that” he replied, smilingly admitting defeat. He then finished his glass and continued: ”By the way Levi. You have been unexpectedly thoughtful towards me ever since I got here.”

”Sex can do some serious damage if not done right” Levi simply replied and Eren had to glance at him to see what kind of expression he wore. But the man just laid there with his eyes closed and a bored face.

”Yes, I guess you’re right” Eren answered. ”Was that what you tried to warn me about before dinner yesterday?” He remembered how it had seemed almost as if Levi wanted to scare him away for a moment.

”… I was making sure of two things. First, that you had gotten the chance to think this through, and hadn’t only made all the choices with your dick. Because I know that I can be very convincing in person." _Well that's fucking true._  "And secondly-” he made a short paus. ”...yes, you could say that I did want to warn you. There are many screwed up bastards in the world.” Eren rolled over to his stomach to try to study his mentor more closely.

”Sounds like you're speaking from experience…” Eren carefully started, hoping that he wasn’t stepping over his boundaries by where he was taking the conversation.

”Well. My first time was pretty screwed up” he answered in an indifferent voice. But just as Eren was about to ask about it Levi opened one eye, glared at him and put up one hand in the air in front of Eren’s face. ”Stop right there brat… Maybe I‘ll tell you about it one day, but hell, getting me to talk about fucking teenage memories calls for a damn intimacy level that I barely have with myself.” Eren looked down and stared at the fine threads in the sheets. He didn’t know exactly what he felt, just that... Levi knew so much about him, but Eren still barely knew anything.

_Do you have a family? Where did you grow up? What were you like as a child? Who do you consider your friends? ..._

Levi studied his slightly dejected expression and let out a sigh.

”It was a long time ago, alright? It doesn’t really matter anymore. I bet that you were barely even walking yet at that time.” At that last part Eren looked up, half smiling half frowning, unsure if he had been joking or not.

”Hey now, we’re not _that_ far apart in age…”

”Tch. You being 19 and me being 31 makes a 12-year difference. Considering that I was 14 when someone took my pretty halo away means that you at that time must have been quite busy shitting your diapers.” Eren felt how he grew slightly pale at Levi’s words.

He had read Levi’s exact birth date somewhere before, so it wasn’t like his age was new to him. And it had never bothered him… but when he said it like that Eren had to admit that it did sound like a big difference. And also; 14?? Eren felt a very unpleasant feeling in his pit. He had said that it had been screwed up… so naturally it shouldn’t just have been some awkward teenage love he had with his teenage lover. _Fuck. Levi… What happened to you?_

But he knew better than to press on anymore now, Levi seemed to have gotten into a foul mood after revealing that last bit of information.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you talk about it…” Eren said, truly apologetic about it.

”You didn’t make me do anything, brat. The things we do are always our own choices, so I choose myself what I’m replying to and not.”

”But still…”

”Give me a break Eren. I’m fine, I’m not sweet 14 anymore.”

”Oh I know.” _You’re thirtyone._ The fact that Levi had many years on him really wasn’t a big deal for him personally. In fact Eren loved that about him as well. His experience, knowledge and confidence was sexy, and even if it was frustrating to know so little about his earlier years that also gave the man a sense of mystery around him. Which was without doubt also very sexy.

But others may not be so forgiving. Levi could definitely pass for someone in his mid- to late twenties if he wanted to but his actual age was still probably a well known fact among the ones they worked with for example. Dating someone so young might be bad for his image. As if it wasn’t enough already to date a coworker, who happen to be the child of the company’s owner, _and_ a guy.

”What the fuck are you thinking about, Eren?” Levi asked and interrupted his thoughts. He must have noticed Eren’s troubled mind.

”Just… Do you dislike the fact that I’m so young?” Eren finally asked after looking down for a moment, not knowing how to start. Levi gave him a look.

”Hey brat, you’ve got it turned around. You are the youngster with weird preferences and I’m the old lucky guy.” Eren smiled at his attempt to lift his spirits.

”No Levi, you’re perfect. Age included. But I’m-” Levi impatiently interrupted him.

”I would lie if I said that I had imagined myself dating a 19-year old, but with you I don’t fucking mind it.” Eren felt a joyful flutter in his stomach as Levi unintentionally confirmed out loud that they were dating. ”Remember when you told me that you had expected me to be some aged beer belly?”

”That wasn’t quite my words, but okay” Eren answered with a happy chuckle.

”Well, in the same way I had expected you to be a spoiled crybaby who didn’t know shit about the world” he continued and Eren couldn’t help but let out an amused little laugh.

”What an ageist!”

”But like I’ve said before, everything about you attracts me. Your personality has nothing of the bad parts of youth that I expected but all of the good things, so no, I have no reason to mind it” Levi then gave him a certain look before continuing. ”And as I’ve also said before I happen to like that you only know me. I’m a possessive bastard as you should have noticed and your pretty ass wouldn’t have stayed untouched much longer.” Eren faintly felt his body react to his crude words. _Haah… why does that even happen?_ he asked himself, remembering the last time he involuntarily had reacted to Levi’s especially crude words.

“Mmm, that too; being so sensitive to my words” Levi purred and made Eren wonder how the fuck he always noticed Eren’s feelings. _Am I really that obvious?_

“That’s not because I’m young though, that’s just because you have such an extraordinary dirty mouth” Eren replied, slightly flushed. “...Feel free to take that as a compliment as well.” That last part made Levi let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle.

“Shitty brat...” Levi just said in a quiet tone. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but Eren thought that his voice sounded somehow affectionate.

When Eren briefly wondered what they were going to do the rest of the day he realized that he had no idea about what Levi liked to do in his free-time. He asked him how he normally would spend his week-ends.

”Working, reading, cleaning” Levi immediately started by saying.

”Oh oh, all grown up” Eren replied, laughing.

”What about you, brat? Video games with your friends, partying and masturbating?”

”Fuck you too” Eren replied but must admit that it was mostly a pretty accurate guess, and Levi smiled a pleased smile. ”But do you never go outside your house? Miss Zoë was right, you do practically not have a private life outside of work.” Levi raised an eyebrow at the mention of Hange but didn’t ask about it.

”As you should know, I do sometimes get out to hook up with horny bartenders” he instead replied sarcastically. ”Also I usually go to the gym once or twice a week, but besides that, I’m all hermit.”

”Oh! I’d love to join you some time” Eren excitedly said at the thought of Levi in a gym.

”You’d like to lift weights with me, Yeager?” Levi said, with an amused, slightly dangerous look on his face.

”Mhm… For multiple reasons” Eren admitted.

”Well why the fuck not?” Levi said, chuckling for himself. Eren’s grin grew wider at the small but genuine smile Levi showed.  

They spent the rest of their day by talking, Eren took a well-needed shower, helped out with the laundry and got back his own clothes, they prepared an early dinner together and ate. About 6 o’ clock, when they were done eating, Eren started to feel that he couldn’t stay much longer. The later he came home the more likely it would be that his father would question where he had been for so long, and if possible Eren wanted to hold up the ”I’m dating”-discussion.

He could of course just lie and say something vague about staying over at a friend’s place. It wasn’t like that never happened anyway. But he knew that either way it was only a matter of time before his family found out, and not having been dishonest about it and instead be able to show how much time they had been spending together would help proving that he was serious.

”I’ll take you” Levi said.

”Nah, you don’t have to. I know the way now.”

”Shut up and let me have my fun”

”What?”

”Apart from you I’m just an old hermit remember?” Levi said sarcastically again and even if he couldn’t really figure out what was going through the older’s mind, Eren still felt weirdly touched.

”Fine then, old man~”

 

* * *

 

 --Monday morning--

**Levi’s POV**

Levi started his morning 7 o’ clock with the team morning meetings as always. And since it was Monday they also looked through last week and briefly discussed what was supposed to happen during this new week. But what was different this time was that Eren were going to be there as well at about 7:45 to present the results from the first meeting last Friday with HW Ent. Levi looked at the clock, it was 7:38 and he hadn’t heard from or seen him yet. He looked at the chat window from his work email, and he wasn’t online either.

_Fucking hope that he hasn’t forgotten about it._

He felt strangely restless and at 7:41 he picked up his phone again under the table and messaged Eren on his private number.

 

 **Eren Yeager  
** **077-0330 XXXX**

 _07:41 AM_  
You better not be sleeping, kid.

 _07:41 AM_  
Hell no. I’m at the company… just preparing something.

 _07:42 AM_  
Then get your ass over here already, you’re supposed to start any  
minute.

 _07:42 AM_  
Your father is here you know.

 _07:43 AM_  
I know, don’t worry. I’ve learned from you to be so fucking well prepared  
that I’ll be able to start the moment I walk into that door.

 

Levi cursed under his breath at himself. Don’t worry? Have I gone so low that he feels as if he has to tell me not to worry?

” _Excuse me?_ ” Levi looked up at the offended voice that seemed to be speaking to him. The man who had been presenting his ongoing project for at least the last 15 minutes must have thought that Levi cursed at him.

”I said, hurry the fuck up. Yeager is starting his presentation in less than two minutes” Levi said, this time actually cursing at him. He knew him a bit too well, he was a total ass who openly had showed his dislike towards homosexuality. The amber-haired man with the slim face smiled a wicked smile at him.

”Well, Levi, your _apprentice_ isn’t here yet.”

”Yes I am” Eren said as he entered the door.

”And he’s ready to start-” Levi glanced down at his watch as it shifted to 07:45 ”… _right_ now. Pling-pling, times up Carlson.”

”My name is not Carlson!”

”Just a second sir” Eren said to Levi, ignoring Not Carlson, and put down the steaming cup of coffee that he had prepared for Levi, replacing the lukewarm one that Levi had complained about that he always ended up with last Monday. That must have been what he had said in the text that he was preparing. ”And _now_ I’m starting.”

Levi tried to not look too pleased - he had a reputation to maintain after all - but he truly was shamelessly pleased with Eren right now. _He listens fucking well_ , Levi noted, as he took a sip of the very well brewed cup of coffee. _I just mentioned in passing about the coffee getting cold during these long meetings_. And he was indeed able to start the moment he walked into the door, just as he had promised.

Furthermore he noticed that Grigor, Eren’s fucker of a father, also seemed satisfied with what he saw.

Levi could hardly say that he liked the man but he knew that Eren couldn’t help but care about what his father thought, so it was to his further pleasure that Levi witnessed how he pursued his lower lip in a certain way that was telling and was also slowly nodding as they listened.

 _I wonder on the other hand how he would look if he found out that I was dating and fucking his son._ Levi took a deep breath. _It’s going to be annoying as hell around here if it comes out… But that’s also a prob_ _lem for another damn day_.

 

* * *

 

The following hours continued smoothly on both his and Eren's part. Levi had even properly enjoyed himself from time to time during the course of the day. Eren had been all around the place to involve the people he wanted for the project and had really outdone himself with his charms. He had even managed to get in Not Carlson despite the first bad impressions. The last 30 minutes he had been working on a newsletter to send to HW. Ent. with news of updates and plans ahead. He was right then working on it in deep concentration because he wanted to have it done as soon as possible. The company's information officer had promised to take time to look through and edit it as soon as she got it from him, and Eren hoped to be able to send the finished letter today.  

"Heeey Leviii" a singing kind of voice suddenly interrupted their concentrated silence. Levi looked up and saw Hange's head peeking into their office, seeming alarmingly non-intrusive for being her. "What would you say about a nice coffee with an old friend?" she asked, and despite her cheery tone Levi immediately noticed that something was wrong. He just replied with a "Tch", but rose and cast a look on Eren before leaving. The brat met his eyes.

"Don't lose your concentration, kid." They quickly left.

"What the fuck is it?" Levi asked as they passed through the corridors in a hasty manner.

"Like I said, just a coffee between old friends!" Hange said, avoiding his eyes and letting out a loud laugh.

"If I'm interrupting my work to talk to you, it better be for a good reason."

"Don't be like that Levi~ I just know that coffee is your _very_ _favorite_ drink in the world!" she exclaimed and threw up her arms in the air. 

 _That's odd. She knows that I'm just drinking coffee for the caffeine._ Normally he preferred to drink tea.

"...Fine, let's go" he said. It seemed as if Hange was telling him that she had something to say that no one else could hear. He and Hange had worked together for many years now and knew each other surprisingly well. They had developed a relationship that was a bit odd but filled with mutual trust and respect towards each other. Levi knew that despite how crazy she might seem at first, she was in fact very intelligent and dependable. She was extremely optimistic and overly excited, but during the very few times that she got angry she was honestly even scarier than Levi himself. And despite how much she could annoy him at times, she was one of the few people that he trusted and could occasionally enjoy the company of.  

"Well?" he asked when they had gotten a cup each and found an empty room. Levi settled on a chair and looked with his eyes narrowed at her as the dark brown-haired woman excessively looked around the room. As if she would find someone hiding somewhere. When she seemed pleased she suddenly stood up straight and pointed her finger at him with a huge smile. 

"LEVI! You've _tapped that ass_ haven't you?!?" Levi facepalmed and sighed deeply. "Don't try to lie to me~! I know you too well" she snickered. Levi just hanged heavily in his chair for a moment with his face in his hands. "Come ooon~~ You DID, didn't you?"  _Well, I'll be damned_ , Levi thought and straightened up... slowly letting his expression change. 

"Hell yeah I did" he finally admitted, now with a little smirk. 

"AWW I KNEW IT! BAHAHAHA!" She laughed victoriously, and for some reason Levi didn't want to hide the little smile he shared with her. It was kind of nice to share the news with someone, even if it only was with crazy four-eyes. "So?? How was it?! Is he as delicious underneath as he looks?" she asked with a mischievous face. 

"Better" he answered and leaned back in the chair, with one arm resting on the table beside him. 

"Oooohh!! This is all of my dreams and wishes and rainbow-colored clouds coming true!!" Levi snorted at her.

"Restrain yourself, woman" he said but was still smirking.

"So now what? Are you two full-time lovers and bootiful babies a la vista?!"

"What the fuck Hange?" Levi said, frowning at her.

"I mean, you aren't like officially official are you?" she clarified, and Levi sighed.

"No... It would be troublesome for both of us if anyone found out right now. So try to shut your lovely, loud mouth, Hange." 

"No worries... I've already promised Eren to be quieter than the air for him" she said and lowered her voice until it became barely a whisper. 

"Good then."

"But! You know, the reason I called you out is to inform my blinded-by-love little friend here that you're being _a bit_ too obvious..." Levi raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, so far it's only obvious to my special Levi-trained eyes, but if someone knows what to look for you could just as well have it written on your foreheads! 'Everyone~! I'm hella happy and have grown a dazzling inch taller 'cause I'm screwing my gorgeous trainee~'!" she said, imitating his voice.  

"Are you telling me to be angrier again because it's giving us away?"

"Oh no, people wouldn't be able to tie the connection to Eren specifically from just your mood change. But those _oh_ so longing looks you're giving each other, Eren's scarily familiar way of speaking to you and your suspiciously strong support to him on the other hand... if I've guessed right and Grigor indeed knows all too well about Eren's preferences, then it wouldn't be so hard for him to notice that something unique was going on in your relationship with him." 

"Well, fuck me" Levi said and ran his hand through his hair in an angrily, frustrated manner. 

"Much thanks, but I think I'll pass on your offer" Hange replied, laughing at her own joke.

 

* * *

  

**Eren's POV**

**Levi~  
** **077-1225 XXXX**

 _03:38 PM  
_ Meet me after work at Vermilion St., we need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* CLIFFHANGEEER >__<
> 
> Did you btw notice what I did there in their phone numbers? ;) (Eren's 0330 and Levi's 1225) Comment if you did ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And I'll see you again soon my dear, dear readers! ^//^  
> Or, hasta la vista! As Hange would say ;)


	11. ✘ The tales of a miserable DJ: Part II ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DJ learned a series of facts in the hard way.  
>  _The literal hard way_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know that this is much shorter than I usually like to post. But I wrote this in a mere couple of hours and wanted to throw it right in there at you. Don't want to keep you hanging on the cliffhanger for _too_ long!
> 
> BTW! After last chapter, we hit ONE HUNDRED comments all of a sudden..!! I'm so thankful for every single one of those! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! ❤❤  
> You guys are so great and please do continue to give me feedback! ^^
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Jean's POV**

His body felt strong and powerful as he hovered over the smaller girl underneath him. She was beyond herself from the pleasure that Jean gave her, and the extremely erotic, messy sounds she made made him feel even greater. Her voice was delicious, her expressions was delicious, everything about this girl was as if she was exclusively made to drive him mad. 

Her short brown locks, which was slightly curled from her sweat, was spread around her head like the halo of sex. She had her long arms wrapped around his neck and her legs spread as far apart as possible. Which was fucking impressively far.

"Too high..." She suddenly moaned, with a weak voice. "Can't come down..." _What?_  "Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round."

She looked at him with a needy impression but which slowly was changing into an almost mischievous smile. She entangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down towards her swollen lips. With a victorious smile she made him look down at where their bodies were linked. She herself looked down together with him, and with a sultry, whispering voice continued the lyrics that Jean just now had recognized. 

" _Do you feel me now_?"

That was the exact moment that Jean realized that he was doing it _in her ass_.  _What the he- ell?_  he thought incoherently but couldn't slow down his madman-pace. She let her voice out in an extra erotic moan, and her voice was at the same time both dark and pitched from pure ecstasy.

" _Fuck daddy, pin me down and kiss me_!" she cried out and desperately begged him with her eyes. This wasn't his style, but for some reason his dick didn't seem to know that, and before he knew it he had done what she wanted. 

"Don't-... call me that...!" he at least managed to cry back at her, but with her wrists safely pinned to the mattress. He wasn't as fucking kinky as this girl and his dick seemed to think. 

"What do you want me to call you then daddy? _Horseface_?" 

The time stopped around them in an instant when he heard the all too familiar nickname, as did Jean's movements. The brown locks, the bright eyes... the mischievous smirk that was back there again... It was all suddenly clear.

Eren Yeager looked up at him with those unmistakable eyes of his.  _It's Eren... Of course it is Eren. Why did I ever think that it was a girl?_

Eren mouthed the next famous line, leading Jean to read out the line in his head, without Eren having to say it himself. Jean could easily read it on his rival's lips.

_I'm addicted to you-_

With a mindless voice Jean slowly finished the line on his own. Just as Eren had lead him to do.

"-don't you know that you're toxic"

 

 

\--Nine days ago, Saturday morning--

Jean knew three things for sure. 

Firstly:

The sweat was real. His sweat had been fucking real.

In fact, it was so real that Jean realized that he was practically bathing in it as he started to come back to his senses after waking up from both the weirdest and the most lustful sex dream he'd ever had.

Secondly:

His _arousal_ was waytoo fucking real. And it wasn't just some wood in his boxers in a beautiful brisk morning, no, it was a tingling in his whole body, a cloud in his head... clouding his fucking judgement. His hands didn't know what they were doing as they desperately grabbed after his cock and willingly let Eren's broken voice flood the consciousness he barely yet had. 

Thirdly:

He was so going to regret this in mere seconds, because this wood won't last long.

And sure enough; Jean had never cummed, nor regretted something, so hard before in his life as he did the following minutes.

 

_Eren fucking Yeager._

_..._

_Eren. Fucking. Yeager._

 

Jean felt as if he watched his life pass by his eyes, and as if the movie had a fucking soundtrack - conveniently stuck there in the back of his head. The familiar scenes rushed before him until they came to a sudden halt at the memory of the first time he had witnessed Eren "raise the spirits". It had been with a freaking Britney Spears-song, and in the memory clear in his head he remembered how he _might_ have walked home with a confused erection that day. 

 

 

♫ It's getting late

to give you up

 

I took a sip

from my devil's cup

 

Slowly

it's taking over me ♫

 

 

_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Heh, it's usually not my kink of choice, but I took the opportunity and threw in some daddy-kink there without a single fucking warning, because it's Jean and because it was his darkest, deepest unconsciousness and because I'm in a dangerous mood today.  
>  (Sorrynotsorry)
> 
> Aaaand if you were wondering, yes this chapter was a bit weird - it was supposed to be weird 'cause it was a dream~ ^^ So yeah, sorry about that if this chapter didn't flout your boat - my style and sense of humor can be a bit weird sometimes, I suppose? 
> 
> Either way, I'm immediately starting the next chapter, and I hope that I will soon see you there! ;)  
> Have a great time 'til then!! ❤


	12. ✘ Don't you worry ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren gets to talk a few things through. Then during the second half of the work week Levi goes away on a business trip and Eren suddenly has to fend for himself amongst curious co-workers and long hours behind a desk - but somehow they don't seem so long after all... And then it was that strange package that Eren received. 
> 
> Basically Eren continues to shamelessly enjoy his life to the fullest and Levi continues on with his little identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I'm very happy that I've been able to keep updating about once every week! This took me many hours and finally almost an all-nighter to get done... But it was so worth it! 
> 
> Now brace yourself for a long chapter full of character- and relationship development!! ^^  
> Enjoyjoy~

\--Monday afternoon--

**Eren's POV**

_Meet me after work at Vermilion St., we need to talk._

Eren felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach upon reading the text message Levi had sent. His mentor hadn't yet returned from the "coffee break" with Hange, and Eren had somehow been able to tell that something was up.  

He sent a simple "OK" as a reply and then erased both messages from his phone. _Just in case_... 

Levi still hadn't returned when the clock struck four. So he packed his things, said some quick goodbyes to colleagues and left by foot to find his way to the place Levi had instructed him to go to.

As soon as he reached the beginning of the mentioned street, he spotted Levi's perfectly polished car waiting for him. Inside he saw Levi himself, leaning over the steering wheel with a bored expression. Their eyes met and Levi motioned him over, but Eren couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid and looked around the street. Thankfully there was barely anyone around so he quickly hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey" he said, in a slightly quieter tone than usual. Levi just nodded in reply. "So... what's up?" Levi straightened up and leaned back into the seat. 

"You want to keep this dating-thing we're doing a secret from others for now, correct?" Levi finally asked, and made Eren avert his gaze from Levi's piercing one. This subject was both expected and unexpected. He had realized that it probably was something about the two of them that Levi had wanted to talk about. But his mind was still unprepared for this after just getting off work. To talk about dating with Levi, his boss, while Eren still was in professional mode was a bit overwhelming. 

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I-"

"Nothing to be sorry for brat. Let's first finish this test month before creating any trouble, yeah?" Levi asked, his tone softer than what Eren was used to. 

"Yes" Eren replied and looked down. He felt his heart flutter at Levi's choice of words, as he continued to address them together.  _'Let us'..._  But he felt bothered by the fact that Levi had to go through this trouble because of him. 

"Oi, look at me, kid." Eren quickly looked up and locked eyes with him. "So, according to miss madness we might need to tone ourselves down at work. She managed to figure out our level-up all on her own."

"Really?" Eren said, but to be honest he wasn't surprised. He knew very well that Hange was very observant.

"Yes, but to our defense she probably knows me better than anyone else at the company" Levi commented. "Anyway, here's what we'll do: While on duty you continue to act like a good, humble student of mine, and off duty we fuck until we're numb." Eren burst out a short laugh at Levi's words accompanied by his completely indifferent tone and face. Levi let a small smirk show as he tilted his head and looked at Eren. "I need to keep you properly satisfied so that people won't continue to be able to smell your hormones around me at a miles distance." Levi said and then told him about what Hange had said about that they apparently were giving each other longing looks and also about that they had seem suspiciously familiar with each other.

"Well, sounds like a plan!" Eren replied while shamelessly smirking. "So what are we waiting for?" he then asked, and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. 

"You'd be up for it again so soon after those weekend sessions?" Levi asked.

"Apparently. Miss Zoë even smelled my raging hormones didn't she?"

"Tch, you cunning brat. Well fuck it, it might just as well have been me that she smelled."

"Oh is that so?" Eren asked with a sassy voice and leaned towards him over their seats. "I thought that it was only teenagers who's way too fucking horny all the time?" Eren said, repeating Levi's own words.

"I guess that you're fucking contagious then, Eren" Levi said, his voice harsh and almost angry-sounding. But Eren knew better by now and that kind of thing didn't bother him in the slightest anymore, instead he just chuckled and leaned back in his seat again.

"Of course I am. My aura is strong as an animal's mating smell" he said, and Levi gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me'- look.

"Eren... you're damn weird sometimes."

"Thanks, you too" Eren said and winked at him. Levi shook his head, but didn't hide the little smile that played on his lips. 

"Anyway, I don't have time to play with you all day, I have work to get done." Eren just shrugged.

"I know you do, that's okay, I'll survive."

"-but" Levi continued. "since I've apparently taken a freaking teen animal under my wing, I'll have to take responsibility, don't I?" Eren gave him a curious look. "So why don't we say that you're welcome home to me tomorrow at a time you find suitable." Eren quickly agreed. This was kind of more than he had expected of the workaholic.

But what neither of them knew at that point was that when tomorrow eventually came along the both of them found themselves stuck in some sudden trouble at work and therefore never got the opportunity to meet on their own that day. Levi had to go to sleep early as well because of what would happen the morning after... 

 

\--Wednesday morning--

**Levi's POV**

The sun had barely risen and Levi was already up and was packing his suitcase neatly. As the head of the PR department he had to go on business trips about twice a month and today he and another man from the company were going to leave for one of those. It wasn't very far away so they were going to go there by train, but it would last for three days and two nights. Because of his ongoing mentorship he had originally been offered to stay over for only one night but for that very same reason Levi had refused the offer. He had seen enough to know that Eren would be just fine on his own for the rest of the week - it would probably only do him good.

The only thing that had made him feel tempted to take the offer was the sexual frustration he somehow felt after having to change his Eren-plans the day before. But he told himself that Eren wouldn't go anywhere so there's no rush. That this is an investment in the brat's ongoing process of maturing in his professional role... and that there might be a solution for those frustrations anyway.

Levi and his colleague wouldn't have to be there until 9 AM and there was a suitable train around 7 o' clock, but Levi had decided to take an earlier train that left about 6:10. Partly because he didn't want to risk having to hurry there, but mostly because he preferred to ride alone and not with the idiot that he were going to spend the most of the following few days with anyway. 

But upon arriving at the station he recognized a familiar blonde head standing above most other peoples'.

"The fuck are you doing here Erwin?" Levi asked after their eyes had met. Erwin Smith was one of the other department heads and also one of the most competent people at the company. He worked with the same things as Hange did, in the department of research and development, R&D. Hange and Erwin were like day and night: very different personalities but still worked surprisingly well together, exceptionally well even. Levi occasionally joined them for drinks and Erwin had become another one of the few people around that he trusted. 

Erwin was also the one who years ago had succeeded to make Levi eventually agree on joining the company, but that was a story for another day.

"Well! It's a nice day for a trip, isn't it?" Erwin replied with a smile. Levi just raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I'm sending myself this time in Lionel's place" he explained and Levi remembered that that was the name of the colleague he was supposed to go with today.

"As if that isn't weird at all" Levi commented.

"What's weird about it?"

"The heads of two departments going on a simple presentation- and training days trip together. A bit of an overkill don't you think?" 

"Well you have a point... To be honest I especially requested to go, to get a chance to catch up with you... Plus it's not a bad idea to go back to the basics once in a while."  _'Catch up' with me?_

"Fucking Hange" Levi cursed and rolled his eyes. 

"Don't make assumptions now, she's been surprisingly quiet... suspiciously quiet. If there's potential drama around and Hange isn't speculating, then it must mean that she already knows something. That there actually _is_  something to know about" the man replied with a sorry smile. "And by now I have some crazy sounding suspicions that I would like the opportunity to have denied or confirmed" Erwin explained and Levi sighed.

"And I suppose that you figured out that I would take the earlier train, huh?" 

"You're not so hard to figure out as you think, Levi" Erwin said with a smirk. It was kind of an unusual sight. Erwin rarely  _smirked_ , he just did those small, damn soft smiles of his once in a while. This here was more of a Levi-kind of face.

"You're a fucking bastard" Levi said and Erwin just chuckled. 

"Is that a hint of a confirmation perhaps?"

"Let's aboard the damn train, shall we?"

 

* * *

  

Surprisingly enough, Erwin stayed quiet for almost the whole travel. He probably had guessed correctly that Levi would be damned before talking about the matters that Erwin wanted to bring up in a random public transportation. Upon arriving at the station they decided to use the extra time to check in early at the hotel that the company had booked them in. Their rooms were wall to wall but whoever planned this trip had at least had the mind to give them separate rooms. Not that Levi minded Erwin's company that much, at least it was definitely better than random guy Lionel's company, but he just treasured his time alone.

After checking in and leaving most of their stuff in their respective rooms, they sat down in the hotel lobby for a moment.

"So, hit me with your best shot" Levi said with his head tilted at the older man, his arms crossed and with his right ankle resting over his left leg. It was kind of a signature pose of his.

"Eager, huh?" Erwin joked.

"Better to get it over with so that we then can focus on our damn work" Levi said grumpily.

"Alright... Then tell me about your trainee. He impress you." It wasn't even a question, just a statement. A subtle reminder that he knew him well and that it was no use in trying to lie. But if he had known Levi  _very_ well he would've understood that it wasn't needed. It would be fucking embarrassing to flat out lie about a relationship, as if he was some high schooler hiding from his parents. 

"I fuck him" Levi started by saying while wearing his give no fucks-face and managed to catch Erwin off guard. "And he has good determination and a strong will." He stopped there. That amount of praise was already plenty coming from Levi. Erwin seemed to process this new information for a moment.

"Does he get to stay the night then?"

"The brat sleeps in my bed and all." Erwin observed him quietly and Levi looked right back at him. The question that Erwin didn't ask hanged heavily in the air, and Levi saw it in his eyes.

_'Do you like him?'_

_Yes._

Another moment of silence passed, and Erwin must've read the reply in Levi's eyes because he looked away, shifted in his seat and changed his expression into a strictly professional one.

"Is that so?" he said. And Levi knew that it was a reply to more than the comment about the bed. "Anyway, time seems to be running. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

**Eren's POV**

"Achoo!" Eren sneezed all of a sudden.  _Is someone talking about me?_ he wondered. 

"Bless you" Someone called and Eren raised his hand and smiled as a 'thank you'. He was at the moment in the company's break room and was putting his lunch box into the staffs' fridge. 

There were more people than usual in the room, some were laughing together and some just sat with their phone. One was even resting on a couch with a blanket over his face. 

"Eren! Come sit down with us and relax for a bit!" a middle-aged woman whose name he hadn't learned yet called out to him. _Everyone knows the monkey, but the monkey knows no one_ , he thought to himself amused.

"Thanks, but I need to start working."

"It's okay, Levi isn't here today right? Why don't you take the opportunity to relax in the early morning!" she said.

"Work isn't going anywhere" someone else said with a shrug. Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Did you hear that, Levi?" he then said while glancing back towards the door. Almost every person in the room jerked up and looked at the door with a slightly panicked face. One person dropped his phone into his lap and Eren couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha I'm sorry guys, I'm just messing with you" he said and it took a moment for it to sink it for everyone that he had been joking, but when it did they all looked relieved as hell. 

"Damn, Eren, you're horrible!" the woman who first had spoken said with a small laugh. Eren was surprised that she had cursed, maybe she wasn't so stiff after all.

"Oh I know" Eren said and went forward to a young man who still looked scared tense. He nudged the man's shoulder and then looked up at the people in the room. "But hey, you guys don't have to be so nervous about him though. He's not so scary if you get to know him a little." The man beside him gave him a weird look, and in the corner of his eye Eren saw how two women looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

 _Ah, right, don't act like I'm too familiar with him. Just a humble student, just a humble student..._ he had to remind himself.

"Haha but it's a rare opportunity, Erwin personally went with him too! When the cat's away the rats will play you know!" a man said and chuckled.  _Erwin? Let's see, that must be Mr... Smith. From the department of research and development, right? He also went?_

"I see" he said. "Well anyway, it was nice to chat, but I'll see you around" he said and turned towards the door.

"But, uh Eren, just so you know, I think we're all actually very glad to have Levi around, it's honestly thanks to him that we so rarely have to work overtime and everything goes so smoothly" a younger woman who he remembered as Elsa said with tentative smile. 

"Don't worry Elsa, I won't tell on you guys" Eren replied and winked. The girl's face seemed to heat up and she quickly looked down. _Damn I'm that hot huh?_ Eren jokingly thought to himself. The two women who had looked at each other before did it again, this time with surprised little smiles. Eren then waved them goodbye and left the room. 

It felt nice to have let his coworkers get to know him slightly better, he guessed that they probably were surprised by how different he acted from his father... but probably also very alike in certain ways.

 

* * *

 

\--Thursday evening--

It was almost 6 o' clock in the evening and Eren was just shutting down his computer, finally satisfied with his work. He leaned back in his chair, stretched out his limbs and looked at the clock at the wall. He was surprised when he realized that he already had worked almost two hours overtime. But then he just remembered something. Yesterday he had received a package addressed to him in Levi's neat handwriting. He had quickly hid it away from his parents and opened it after locking in himself in his room. Inside the box had been another box... with a note taped on top of it that read ' _Do not open. Call me at 7 PM tomorrow_.'

He hurriedly gathered his stuff and went home. 

"Eren?" his mother called out as he shut the front door closed. 

"Hi mom!"

"You're late" she said and met him in the hallway. She was wearing a black lace apron that was definitely more expensive than practical and was drying off her hands on a checkered towel.

"Worked late" Eren said and she gave him a disbelieving look. "It's true! I can show you my stamping history later if you want" he said and gave her a quick hug.

"Really?" she asked as he held her shoulders, her eyes a little worried. "Yes! Don't you worry, mum~" 

"The dinner's been cold for a while..." she said as he walked past her and grabbed a piece of bread from a platter at the table. 

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child~" Eren then sang. It was the chorus from a EDM-track from Swedish House Mafia that was popular some years ago that they still occasionally played at Ceilon. "-see heaven's got a plan for you!" he continued to sing, and held the loaf slice as a microphone and took his mother's hand in his free hand while singing to her.

"Eren" she halfheartedly scolded but half giggled at him. He let go of her hand after making sure that her mind was relaxed. He knew that by using some charming silliness he could always make her let him off the hook. He took out a plate and filled it with cold food.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry nooow..." he continued to sing absentmindedly while putting the plate into the microwave. His mother was smilingly shaking her head at him now but had gone back to what she was doing before at the kitchen counter.

After hurriedly eating his warmed up dinner and quickly sticking in his head at his father's office to greet him, Eren escaped into his room and locked the door.

 _6:55. Phew, that was close._ He took out the box that he had received yesterday from where he had hid it, and put it on the nightstand beside his bed. Then he nervously waited some short moments while staring at the home screen of his phone until it was 7 AM on the dot. He pressed the call button.

...

"You're punctual brat, good for you." Eren felt himself shiver with good feelings as he heard Levi's voice on the other end. He had missed it. 

 

**Levi's POV**

"Good evening, sir!" Levi heard Eren's cheery voice happily reply. 

"You sound happy."

"I am! Life's good! Hehe~" Levi was quiet for a moment.

"That's good to hear. So I take it that you have been doing just fine without me then?" he then asked, with a faked bitterness in his tone.

"Yea- or, no, I mean-" Levi cut him short by letting out an amused snort.

"I know what you mean Eren, and I've seen that you've been doing well. You're moving forward in a quick pace with this project." He could imagine how Eren's face shone a little at his words of acknowledgement, and Levi found himself wanting to see it for real...

"Yes I'm giving it my all, so thank you!" 

"But do you care to explain what the hell you were doing online at the work network until one hour ago?"

"Oh... well I just wanted to finish some stuff, I've just recently come home." Levi sighed.

"As much as I'd like to applaud you for your hard work, it seems that I'll also have to remind you of that you're _nineteen_. You'll have plenty of opportunities to work overtime in the future. Don't overdo it" he said and made sure that he sounded causal, didn't want to seem like a worried hen mother. 

"What about yourself then? You must have been online too!" Eren said back accusingly.

"Sorry Eren but you'll have to wait until you're at least a head of an office before questioning my work habits" Levi replied with a smirk. 

"That's not fair, sir" Eren whined a little.

"Life's 12 years of unfairness in your case."

"Whatever..." Eren just said with a sarcastic grumpiness in his tone. "So, how's the trip?"

"Meh, it's okay."

"Wow, then it must be good!" Eren laughed.

"Tch" Levi just replied.

"I heard Mr Smith went with you. Is he any good company?"

"Well he's alright. But while on the subject..."

"Yea?"

"-he knows about us too now."

"Mr Smith... he knows?" Levi could tell that this fact made him nervous. And that wasn't weird since Erwin worked very closely to Eren's father. He could bet that Erwin probably even had been over for dinner at their home once or twice.

"I wouldn't be worried about him if I was you though. And I've known him for many years." Eren was quiet for a moment and Levi almost felt strangely guilty. "Sorry about that. It seems as if my friends are more observant than I had counted on."

"No no, Levi, it's okay! If you consider him a friend then I'm not worried!" he said happily and Levi could tell that he was being sincere. His mood did a thing from seeing how natural Eren trusted his judgement. 

"Good then" he said.

"So... what's up with the box?" Eren then asked and the atmosphere between them suddenly changed as Levi remembered the package and breathed out a hot breath. He waited a moment before answering, made sure that Eren would understand that something was up.

"...Are you alone?"

"Yes I'm in my room... the door is locked" Eren informed him. Yep, he had definitely sensed the change in the atmosphere.

"On a scale from one to ten" Levi smiled a small smile "-how soundproof are your walls?" He could almost hear Eren swallow.

"Uuhm... six?" 

"Good enough" he said and started his mission. Mission pushing Eren close to the edge from his words alone, and fuck was he going to do it well. Levi prided himself on his good understanding of human psychology and his talented, dirty way with words. He let his voice hang heavier than normal and started to coat his voice with the lust that he had been forced to suppress the last few days. "You see Eren, I can't get you out of my head... Your body, your voice, your personality... it flips a switch inside me. Turns me on, even if you're not even close."

"Hah..." Eren just breathed into the receiver.

"I keep picturing you. How gorgeous you look spread out under me, how good you are when you're at my side." The key was to use your words to make the other person involuntarily picture what you were describing. It was most effective when you both has a shared memory that comes to mind when you're creating the scene in their heads. And praise was the icing on the cake, especially if you're normally restrictive with it. Because when it then suddenly comes the person will feel as if he got more than he deserved, and will therefore be eager to live up to the praise. 

Plus, praise makes a more confident receiver, so that he will be able to relax and not feel as conscious and/or nervous about his own performance. And finally, it connects you: Knowing that the one you crave wants you as fucking badly as you want him is a powerful force that creates a trust, a feeling of wanting to give more of what you are to the person, wanting to connect even deeper... it creates a bond.

Really good sex is so much more about using a sharp mind than most people realize, rather than only using what's in your pants. And judging by the sound Eren made on the other side of the line, Levi knew that his ways already has had its effect.

"Fuck... right now, are you planning to..."

"You're not an idiot, so yes I bet that I'm planning to do exactly what you're imagining. I said that I would be responsible for your overactive hormones didn't I? If now is a suitable time, that is" he said and made it sound like a question. 

"Yes" Eren replied, just a little too quickly, and Levi smiled. "But wait... let me turn on the TV..."

"Clever. But oi, do you have a TV in your room? Spoiled brat." Levi heard Eren chuckle in the background and then came the sounds from some uninteresting program.

"I'm back" Eren said, his tone nervous. Levi hummed.

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"A gray vest with a white button-up shirt and black pants... and a tie actually."

"Oh boy, you're making it too easy for me. Take off that tie to begin with. Do it now... Feel the fabric under your fingers, wouldn't it feel good around your wrists? If I were there I wouldn't have let you just put that away. Remember that before wearing one in my presence; that you'd be tempting me to tie you up." 

"I'd let you" Eren said, his voice weak and heat was sent straight to Levi's groin.

"Mmh, good boy" he praised. "Now continue, I want you shirtless." Levi leaned back in the armchair and closed his eyes, letting the image float in his head.

"Yes" Eren said, and Levi could hear the faint rustling of clothes. "Are you wearing anything?" Eren carefully asked after a short moment of hesitation. It was clear that he wasn't sure about where Levi wanted his limits at.

"I'm sitting in a big-ass armchair and I'm only wearing a bathrobe. Remember that morning when I just had showered?" Eren cursed under his breath.

"'s your hair still wet...?" 

"Dripping."

"Fuck... you looked _so_ hot." 

"Hm? Did it make you want to push me up against the wall, pull my hair and hear my voice?"

"S-something like that."

"Tell me what you want then. What you want me to do, right now."

"I want..." But Eren fell silent halfway there.

"Go on" Levi urged.

"Please loosen your robe" Eren then said, his voice unsure but Levi just made a humming sound and did as he had wished. 

"Can you imagine seeing my body? Feeling my bare chest under your hands" Levi then asked.

"Oh god I wish I were with you right now..." 

"When you're imagining my body, how do you imagine it?"

"I, uh, what?"

"I mean, is my body just floating around in space, standing awkwardly in a confinement cell, or am I _doing_ anything up there in your sweet teenage head? Do your actually talented mouth justice and describe for me." 

"Oh... I see the muscles in your arms flex as you're holding yourself up over me. And god, how you look when you're fucking me... You're so fucking strong..." Levi smiled.  _Fuck... that boy truly is such a bottom. How damn precious,_ he thought while feeling excitement rise in his body. Like a magnet this top automatically reacted when the bottom wanted him, it felt very close to pure instincts inside of him. As if he never had gotten any further than the animal-stage. 

"Well I can't fuck you with your pants still on. Fix it" he growled, now sounding unusually impatient. Eren let out a moan that certainly didn't do anything any better. Sounds of rustling clothes was heard again, and he could hear relief clear in his voice as Eren took off his pants. 

"Are you hard for me yet?" Levi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm no old man, of course I'm hard as fuck" Eren said and his tone was proof enough that he was telling the truth. "Are you?" his voice betrayed him as it swayed.

"Who knows, I still have my robe on so I can't see for sure" Levi said sarcastically to remind him of that Eren's words were Levi's hands right now.

"Oh... take it off please."

"Consider it done." Eren didn't reply but at his own imagination let out a raspy breath that made Levi remember how his mouth looked while breathing in that delicious way. "Fuck Eren, I would just love to bury my cock in your throat right now" he said, without having planned to and Eren groaned in response, his voice sounding almost pleading.

"I'd be honored" Eren replied breathlessly - probably either without really thinking about it or joking, but his tone seemed serious.

"You'd be honored by me using your throat to get off?" Levi asked, and felt his body tingle at his own choice of words. He could have worded it better but wanted to see if he would find one of Eren's limits here of how deep into this he was prepared to go. But he was surprised upon hearing Eren moan in response and doing it with some more desperation in his voice.

"Fuck yeah I would... I adore you..." Eren replied and his voice was so coated with emotion that Levi couldn't help but believe him. And fuck did this unexpected discovery do wonderful things to him. 

"Take off what you still have on and touch yourself" Levi ordered and couldn't help the unsteady state his voice was in. Eren let out a whimpering sound as he obliged.  _To hell with patience._

"Are you also...?" 

"No, since I'm not fucking you yet."

"Huh...?"

"Now would be an excellent moment to open that package, alright?" Eren made a humming, confused sound, but Levi could hear how he indeed started to open it. The sound of a flustered, sharp intake of air gave him the cue that Eren had seen what it was.

"Well damn..."

"You've seen before how I first prepare you, then myself, right?" Eren just made a breathless, confirming sound. "Good. Get to work and talk to me all the way through it."

He had of course sent him a first-class sex toy and a bottle of lubricant to be used with it. He had specifically made sure though that it wasn't a very big thing - it was more of a long plug than a dildo, with a flat but big handle that was easy to hold in a single hand. 

"You're with me, Yeager?" Levi asked.

"Yeah.. yeah." 

"Green?"

"Absolutely"

"That's the spirit. Now, let me see you prepare yourself for me."

"Yes... I've opened the bottle, and right now I'm pouring out some in my right hand." Levi groaned as he imagined Eren standing in his room. He then heard the sound of shifting of fabric as if he rose from the bed. "I'm... leaning over my desk to support my upper body. I'm... haah... going to start with one finger." His voice was close to a whisper now, and sounded weak as fuck. "I start with just... uhm, drawing circles and gradually applying some pressure to wet up my entrance for you." Levi could tell from his voice that his arousal and embarrassment were battling each other for dominance, but that was part of it all. A certain amount of embarrassment was good for discipline, and it was usually a turn-on as well to push one's own limits and show yourself to somebody in a position you normally wouldn't show yourself in.

"Mm, you're doing so good Eren... and I hear that you've been paying attention to my techniques. That makes me a proud man" Levi said, his voice slow and husky. Levi could imagine the blush that would creep up over the younger's face at the last words of praise. He just moaned in reply. 

"Aahh... Now I'm sliding in the first finger..." he continued, his pitch higher than usual.

"How does it feel, love? Does it hurt?"

"Ahh, no, it feels good... 'cause I know what's coming... Levi-" Eren moaned and Levi did no longer find the willpower to not touch himself.

"You're so good Eren, your whole body is welcoming me so well, as if it's been waiting for me all these years" his voice sounded strained by now, but he just stroked himself very slowly. "I'm slowly touching myself now, my body longs after you so damn much."

"Fuck yes..." apparently the thought drove Eren on, his voice became more eager. "I've been moving it in and out and now I'm putting in a second finger..." his breathing became harder and more and more ragged. 

"Good... can you push yourself a little for me? Scissor your fingers."

"Nhn, I'm scissoring them, and trying to stretch out..."

"Just don't strain the muscle too much, it'll hurt."

"It's fine, I don't care" Eren replied and judging by the desperation in his voice he fucking meant it.

"Shit, so damn eager for me... Can't even wait to be fucked by me, hm?"

"No, no, no... I want you so badly...! Fuck, my body is shaking in need for you..." he said and let out a throaty moan that did wonderful things to the heat in Levi's groin. His hand tightened around the base of his cock, but he forced himself to continue the slow, almost lazy pace.

"Now Eren... I'm going to lead you to your prostate."

" _Oh no_..." Eren said with his voice sounding slightly broken. Levi let out a mix of a snort and a chuckle. Oh how he adored this person... Eren was so deliciously-... he didn't even know how to describe it.

"Take out one finger, it's easier like that." Eren made a humming sound. "Now go in about half the length of your finger, make sure the back of your finger is facing towards your own back, and then slowly brush it downwards against the wall. Bend your finger like a 'come hither' and aim frontwards." The end of the line was silent for a moment as Eren concentrated on following his directions. "Don't bend it too much, and try a little further in. Relax" Levi breathed. Then he heard Eren suddenly gasp and he knew that he had found it. 

"That was quick for your first time."

"God, that thing's fucking crazy... Fuck-" Eren said and Levi could tell that he was just holding his finger still in there right now, almost scared to touch the sensitive area again.

"Go on, continue. I want your voice properly broken before I proceeds to fuck you" Levi purred.

"Yes, sir- Aahh...! Da- damn it... Fuck" Levi bit his lip and shook his head at Eren's moans mixed with the horrible vocabulary that he had been using recently. Levi imagined that he had had a bad influence on it but he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry about it. He could imagine that Eren's head was spinning by now. "I'm fully prepped now, please sir don't make me wait any more" his voice was full of plea. 

"Hm? Is that so?" Levi purred. "So your fingers are not enough for you? Well then you're in for hell because that small plug is far from doing me justice."

"Levi..." Eren begged.

"I'm sorry baby, but that plug is only for stimulation purposes, ultimately you're going to cum from imagining me and not from some piece of silicone."

"You're cruel" Eren said but without real complaint in his voice.

"Oh you haven't seen cruel yet, believe me..." Levi promised with a dark voice and Eren groaned.

"But to be honest... I love that about you too... You're infiltrating and taking over my mind and I fucking _want_ to lose it if it's by your hand." Levi cursed under his breath.

"You're so pleasing to me, Eren. So perfect... But prepare your plug now and arch up your ass like you're ready for it." Eren half moaned, half hummed in reply.

"Done..." His voice was but a whisper again. "I'm leaning over the desk, ass up, legs wide..."

"Just like I want you" Levi said, his voice soft and proud. "I'm not feeling like going slow-paced today Eren, so be cruel with that pace alright?"

"Yes please, thank you sir"

"It's not something to thank someone for, but you're fucking welcome. Now Eren, do you feel me at your entrance?"

"Yes, yes" Eren replied, his voice dropped. 

"I'm pushing in... now" Levi said and imagined the sight of his cock quickly disappearing into Eren's warmth and at the same time picked up his own pace considerably. Judging by the sounds that Eren started to make, he was doing well in following Levi's instruction to not go slow. Levi cursed as he threw his head back and leaned it towards the chair's back. In these last stages the key was to have built it up slowly, and then let all the dams burst at the same time.

Even though it only was Levi's own hand, it felt damn good, and he had refused himself for such long moments, so it wasn't easy to stay focused and remain the control he had over Eren, but he somehow made it. He was going to make sure that the toy continued to be just the representation of him, that Eren's mad emotions would continue to circle beautifully around Levi only.

...Even he could admit at this point that his possessiveness was unhealthily strong, but he didn't fucking care.

"You're with me Eren?" Eren let out a confirming moan. "Remember- ahh- how I fucked and jerked you off at the same time... last Sunday?" Eren groaned at the memory. "Imagine my hand around your cock, sliding up and giving your head all the attention. Touch yourself and continue to use the plug with your other hand if you can but focus on your cock now, alright?"

"Ye-yes... shit... I'm already close, Levi, aah...!"

"I know you are... Go on" Levi answered and Eren's sounds communicated with him and told him just where the younger was. The heat ran hurriedly through Levi's body and he knew that he was fucking close as well, and then Eren's voice started to reach a certain peak...

" _Stop_! Be still" Levi called. 

"Go-od--fuck, ahh...!  _Fuck_ Levi...!" A smile spread over the man's lips. Eren had actually fucking stopped. Levi knew perfectly well just how excruciatingly hard it was to make yourself stop like that, especially when the other person isn't even in the room. It required an impressively strong mind and it was proof that Eren was indeed still very much with him. The fact that Levi's words had even reached him over the pleasure that he was in was proof enough that Levi's command was a stronger force to him than the sensations of his body. And to Levi that knowledge was like a drug. 

"Just testing you love, well done. Now take your reward. I'm making you cum." He said the last words while leaning closer to his phone and so letting both Eren and himself go.

The now familiar sounds of Eren's desperate orgasm did it for him as they both came into their hands.

Levi surprised even himself at how happy his tone sounded when he finally spoke again after some long moments of them coming down from their highs had passed.

"You're not angry with me, are you?"

"'s not fair 'cause I don't think I could be angry with you right now even if I wanted to" Eren said, his voice kind of slurred. "You've imprinted yourself too deeply..."

"I'm sorry" Levi said but did so at the same time as he let out a breathy laugh. It might be the most relaxed he had heard himself sound in god knows how many years, and he did definitely not sound sorry at all.

"...Shit... Now I definitely can't be mad, Levi you have a beautiful laugh..." Eren said, sounding breathless again.

"Shut up, brat" Levi said and ran his hand through his hair.  _You make me want to kiss you, and a wish like that in a moment like this is too fucking dangerous._

_Fuck I'm a lost case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, that was a long-ass chapter - I hope you really liked it!!! ❤
> 
> In the next chapter things will really start to shift...
> 
> Now please have some nice summer-y days until we'll see each other again~! :D ❤ Xxx


	13. ✘ Between the public and the private ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, and being able to live out one's possessiveness are wonderful things if you would ask Levi... As long as Eren is the one who'll be gravely surprised of course. 
> 
> Eren himself though is already quite preoccupied with some serious thoughts that has begun running through his mind lately. 
> 
> _Is it safe to start to want him all for myself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooood morning everyone! Or night or whatever you're having!  
> SO, as you can see I'm now back from my temporary hiatus! Wooh! Feels great to be back now that I have more time again! And thank you so much for having patience with me! I love you all!! ^_^ ❤
> 
> Anyway, this chapter will be interesting I think... oh and a heads up for both some special roughness and sweetness tonight... ;)

\--Saturday afternoon--

**Eren's POV**

It was about 4 o' clock in the afternoon and Ceilon had just opened an hour ago. During the afternoons and early evenings it was used mainly as a bar that you also could order some dishes at and softer music was being played in the background. But later on towards the night the atmosphere changed into a party one: The DJ arrived at 10 PM, the lightning changed, smoke machines started and people filled up the dance floor. 

Eren wasn't working today, but was still planning to spend his afternoon here and help out. He probably wouldn't stay until late though because Levi had said that he would come in later in the evening for a drink or two, and then they would go to his place.   

He was as usual popular among the guests, and since it was not that many people there yet Eren was just hanging around socializing. At the moment he was leaning against an empty table facing the three guests at the table next to it. Eren knew them quite well by now and the four of them were talking and laughing together.  

"-but hey, come sit down!" one of them, a man in his late thirties, said and motioned over the empty spot on the sofa beside him. The other two nodded. Eren had been standing for a while now.  

"Haha thank you for your concern, but we don't want to make other guests jealous do we?" Eren said and winked. The guests laughed smoothly. That was just an excuse though... the real reason why Eren didn't want to sit down right now was that full feeling inside of him. Right before he was going to start preparing to leave for work Levi had messaged him:

_'By the way, that gift I got you yesterday? Fill yourself up with that today, I'd like to see you already prepared for me tonight.'_

"Eren? Can you give me a hand here please?" Connie Springer called from the bar, and Eren felt thankful because it had looked as if the man was about to insist that he would sit down with them. The small burn from the stretch had quite quickly gone away after Eren had locked in himself in his bathroom and inserted the plug. Because of the thin shape near the end and just before the handle it easily stayed in place. Having it inside while doing normal activities was therefore not very hard, it wasn't very big after all, but Eren had not yet dared to try to sit down. And it did something to his mood... the full feeling was constantly there even if it was subtle, and it was constantly reminding him about Levi. 

Moreover it made him feel sexier and more mysterious than usual. It was like he had this crazy secret that no one but he and fucking  _Levi_  knew about.  _Levi_ _!_ Eren could sometimes still not believe his luck that Levi somehow liked to be with him. Levi was... just amazing. He had never met anyone who he respected more than he respected Levi, and  _damn_  did that man know what he was doing. Every time the memory of yesterday's phone call came to mind Eren instantly shivered with pleasure. Levi's mouth, personality and technique was mind-blowingly good and again, Eren just couldn't believe his luck sometimes that that amazing someone had chosen to give and take pleasure from  _him_. 

Even though Eren have had a few good days at work, he had certainly missed the man heaps. Being with Levi was definitely what made his work so golden, and this was good and all for now since Levi hadn't shown any signs of wanting to stop seeing Eren any time soon. But it was also a slightly scary fact because of the realization of what a loss it would be in his life if Levi eventually did tire of him. And Eren couldn't also help but wonder if Levi was seeing anyone else at the same time... after all they hadn't made any commitment promises to each other... they were only dating thus far. And it probably was a stupid worry, but for some reason Eren wondered if Levi and that Erwin Smith shared rooms... they definitely seemed very close judging on how he had spoken about him. 

_Shut up, stupid mind, don't go to wander around useless places now. It's so use thinking about this now, just enjoy this evening that he obviously_ has  _his attention on you and worry later._

Just then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he picked it up and saw that it was a text from Levi.

 

**Levi~  
** **077-1225 XXXX**

_04:12 PM  
_ On a scale from one to ten, how much does it affect you right now?

_04:14_  
Moderately... 4.

_04:15  
_ That's good. Text me if it starts to affect you considerably. 

_04:16_  
Kay ❤ Btw, when will you come around? My butt is seriously itching for you

 

Eren wrote the reply and chuckled from imagining what Levi's face would look like while reading it. He soon felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket, and then once again just seconds later, but he couldn't check it because he was busy in the bar. When the bar was empty he discretely took out his phone again.

 

_**Levi~  
** **077-1225 XXXX** _

_04:19  
_ That was inelegant, even for you shitty brat.

_04:19_  
And I'll make sure to let you know when I'm almost there.

_04:47_  
What are you talking about? I'm classy as hell!

 

He had to stifle a little laugh as he wrote and sent the reply. He could so easily imagine Levi roll his eyes at him, and it was just a bit too fun to mess a little with him. He was so easily grossed out... Eren put his phone away again, once again giving the bar his full attention.

But shortly after, he suddenly felt a vibration again. Just that this time it was  _not_  in his pocket.

Eren let out a surprised gasp as he felt  _the fucking_   _plug_  start to vibrate inside of him. 

"-Fuck!" He cursed, eyes slightly wide.

"You ok?" Connie asked, looking at him with one raised eyebrow as Eren leaned his weight over the bar counter. 

"...Yeah, I'm fine! Just hit my elbow against something" he said and rubbed his elbow while trying to keep his voice stable and face somewhat straight. 

"Alright" Connie replied with a face that didn't look convinced but as if he didn't bother to question his friend.

Now Eren knew what Levi had meant by that he would let him know when he was close. 

_What the actual fuck of holy fuckers... I was_ not _prepared for that.. Levi!!_

The vibrations in his stretched out inside was a completely new sensation and it made him want to instantly squirm and moan on the spot. But Levi wasn't here yet... and all the people... He felt that he couldn't really think straight from the chock he still kind of was in and from the sensation that was making his body increasingly hot. He took his phone and fumbled with the lock screen for a moment before sending away a series of rushed texts to his mentor.

 

_**Levi~  
** **077-1225 XXXX** _

 

_05:45  
_ Considerable effexg rigjt about now

_05:45  
_ VERY consideeable

_05:48_  
..still greeen thoug

 

He had first tried to correct the typos, but after realizing that he was just making them worse he had stopped trying. 

A couple of long minutes passed and he somehow managed to look mostly unfazed. And thankfully the constant, small buzz that the vibrator made wasn't audible over the voices, clatter and the background music. He still kind of wanted to hide away though just to be sure... but he also wanted to please Levi when he eventually would decide to show up, so he stood his ground.

Soon enough his body was in a complete fucking heat, and just as soon he stopped wanting to walk away due to the obvious boner he was now making sure to hide behind the counter. 

_For fucks sake Levi...! God what a tease you are._

"Eren! Could you grab me some of the tall glasses?" Connie asked and this time Eren wasn't thankful towards him. The mentioned glasses were on a shelf far under the counter of the bar, and Eren couldn't imagine what it would feel like to bend over right now with that inside of him. If he was really unlucky, it might even end up in the right angle to his fucking prostate. 

But unable to think of a plausible sounding reason why he couldn't fetch Connie the glasses he reluctantly started to lean down very stiffly. Right then, Eren suddenly felt the vibrations stop. Relieved he quickly took out the requested items and gave them to his friend. And afterwards the vibrations immediately started again. 

That timing was way too perfect. It could only mean that Levi had seen his distressed situation... right? Eren looked around him and indeed, in a corner not too far away sat a familiar male figure dressed in a black coat and a hat, the latter being the reason that Eren hadn't immediately recognized him. 

Knowing that Levi was here now and also obviously paying close attention to Eren, made him feel much more relaxed. And the first sight in a couple of days of the man that he deeply adored, even though his face was half hidden, made Eren want to call out to him and make him come here. 

Turned out though that he didn't have to call for him because Levi got up on his own accord and made his way towards the bar. 

"But hi, didn't see you there Eren." His voice sounded sarcastic and almost perfectly relaxed... only someone with ears who was used to hear it could recognize the slight strain in it that witnessed of the aroused state he was in. Then he lowered his head so that no one could see his face while he spoke to Eren in a whisper. 

"Cough if you need me to get you away from here." Eren swallowed, but didn't cough. Sure he'd love for Levi to take him home to fuck him into the mattress without wasting another single moment, but he didn't immediately  _have_ to this exact moment, and he understood that that was what Levi had aimed at with the offer. The cough would be equivalent to saying 'Red'. He didn't know how Levi would get him away from here with his pride still intact, considering the boner-situation, but he trusted that Levi would handle it somehow if needed. 

"Hi Levi! Go-good to see you. Today you can order whatever you want and I'll do my best to make it satisfactory for you" Eren replied and managed to keep his voice mostly light and stable, and the stutter could easily be misunderstood as the nervousness that most people feel when meeting the intimidating man. So for any outsider this would sound just as if he only was talking about whatever drink Levi might want, but in reality he was telling the man that he could still handle it and that he wanted to do this how Levi wanted it... as far as he was capable to anyway.

At least he still stood up on his own two legs, right? That's not all bad. 

Levi smiled a pleased smile that was just barely visible under the hat.

"I like the sound of that" he said and then ordered a moderately complicated drink, with a quite high percentage of alcohol. 

While Eren made him the drink Connie caught his eyes, nudged him in the side with his elbow and gave him a look as if to say: 'Dude! He's totally into you!'.

But shit, his body felt so fucking sensitive right now. So even Connie's small nudge had been enough of a sudden touch for him to be forced to pretend to clear his throat to hide the embarrassing sound that escaped his lips. Levi apparently noticed since he smirked into his drink, that smug bastard.

Levi finished it a bit faster than some people would say is wise, then he ordered three shots of vodka and Eren watched with big eyes as he quickly downed the first shot.

"Out to get drunk today, eh Levi?" Connie asked, smiling broadly. 

"Not really. I'm not as light-weight as you seem to think" he replied as he downed the second shot with a bored expression and Eren knew that it was true. He was short and lean, but considering how much muscles he had he probably made up for that in body mass anyway. But still...  _looks like he handles his alcohol quite well._  

Then Connie had to go to tend to another bar guest, and Levi got the opportunity to talk to Eren again in a low voice.

"Figured that it's only fair if we're both a little intoxicated today." Now that they were alone Eren relaxed a bit and started to let his breath be just as hot and ragged as he felt. 

"Haah... Don't tell me I'll-... get a sloppy drunk fuck to-- night?" His words didn't really come out as he wanted them to. 

"Oh I'm not really the sloppy kind of drunk" Levi commented with a hint of a grin "but no, I'll stop at tipsy tonight." For some reason this intention of his was kind of hot to Eren... but of course, about everything was too hot now, especially everything about Levi.

"Mmh..." Eren said, or more like, made the sound of. He couldn't really think properly of what to reply, his running thoughts were too fucked up.

"You on the other hand sound as if you've gotten a little too much to drink."

"'N I don't even drink" Eren protested weakly. Levi just made a small shrug with one shoulder. "God Levi...I'm too hot, damn-"

"Do you know why this happens to you at this exact place?" Levi asked.

"Huh? No..."

"Well you see, this is just me keeping my promise that I made to you here exactly two weeks ago, remember?" 

_Aahh... The coffee blowjob-tease incident..._ Eren realized as Levi's sexy voice sang through his brain: 

> _"I'll let you off for that this once, since I fell for it myself._   _But believe me though brat, I will get back at you for it later"_

_Of course._ Eren's eyes had lit up in remembrance but he didn't answer because if he used his voice right now it might really attract attention.

Levi must have understood that he was at his limit, because he quickly downed the last shot and then called Connie over from where he stood in the other side of the room.

"Oi army cut, your friend over here doesn't seem to feel well." Connie didn't even get to react to the weird nickname Levi had used since his eyes fell down to where Eren now were leaning over the bar with a flushed face. 

"God you're right! Hey Eren, what's up?" he said with a concerned look while starting to approach them. Eren exchanged a worried look with Levi before quickly glancing downwards towards his crotch, hoping that Levi would catch his problem. Their eyes met and Levi just showed him a slightly amused look. Connie reached the bar but Levi got up from his stool just in front of him and stopped him in his tracks as he spoke. 

"I'm taking him home." 

"...You are?" Connie asked, with surprise clear in his eyes. He looked over at Eren with a look as if to ask if Eren was okay with that. Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes impatiently. 

"Don't make me change my mind, kids" Levi replied and acted annoyed. "Eren, take my coat and come." Eren looked over at the mentioned coat and finally understood how Levi had planned this. He smiled an uncomfortable but relieved smile, then quickly nodded and reached over the counter to get the coat. 

"See you later!" Eren said halfway turned towards Connie, his voice just swaying a little bit. Connie just waved him bye looking confused but with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

Eren left the building together with Levi, and gratefully let the coat in his arms hang down and hide his erection. As soon as they were out of sight from the bar Eren let himself relax a bit. His breath was hot and he let it hang heavily in the air, he even shifted his weight slightly onto Levi to be able to get out of there sooner. But just as they went through the exit they almost bumped straight into someone. He didn't see the person's face since he was looking down and they almost immediately passed him, but he glanced up to Levi's face just in time to see him glance back at whoever they passed while wearing a weird face that Eren couldn't read. Normally he would've wondered what that was about, but the interest faded just as quickly as it had appeared in his flustered, impatient mind.

A taxi was waiting for them just outside, Levi must've called for it in advance, that responsible bastard. And Eren wondered if he were imagining it or if Levi now were hurrying a lot more all of a sudden, as he mercilessly made Eren sit down at the backseat and then jumped in himself on the other side. 

"You know where to go. Hurry up" Levi said to the female driver who just cast a quick look at Eren when he let out a quiet moan from having to sit down, before she started the engine without a comment. She didn't seem surprised... Eren figured that night shift taxi drivers probably have seen quite a lot around these neighborhoods. Right then he didn't have it in him to be embarrassed in front of the witness that was present, instead he threw back his head to the headrest with his eyes locked to Levi's and dragged his fingers through his sweaty locks with a groan. Levi raised his eyebrows at him slightly and leaned back in the seat, seemingly making himself comfortable. He tilted his head to the side and didn't break the eye contact. 

Eren thanked the heavens for that it wasn't going to be a long ride to get to Levi's place. Now he was so far gone into mad, unanswered arousal that he for the moment barely knew his own name. The desperate need for any stronger stimulation than those god damned vibrations and the small stretch overpowered any other thought or feeling, and it all centered and circled around that fiery spot called Levi.  

That spot lent him a hand as they got out of the taxi. It had stopped just meters from the entrance to the building, but Eren hesitated for a moment because of the increased feeling when walking. He heard Levi's voice come from just behind him.

"Walk, boy. Don't shy away from the feeling, it'll do you good." So Eren walked, or maybe more like half waddled, but still. His voice colored his breathing and Levi smiled appreciatively as he walked behind him and looked at his ass. "Mm... at least it does me good" the man then added in a lower voice.

As soon as they reached the closed, small space of the elevator, they both felt the atmosphere between them shift further. Gone was the small humor in the situation and in its place was intense lust and need... Eren didn't bother standing up properly anymore but leaned heavily against the wall. With one hand he quite aggressively grabbed the corner of Levi's top and used some of the little strength he had in his arms to pull him down towards him.

"I need you to fill me so damn much right now" he breathed into his ear. He had expected Levi to show him one of his small smug smirks, but was surprised to find no humor in his face. Instead the man just squinted his eyes and parted his lips slightly, letting out an impatient sound. Eren realized then and there that Levi had right now had more trouble with halting himself then Eren ever had seen him have before. Seeing Eren so helpless and completely wrecked with lust must really be doing it for him. And the alcohol was probably doing its part as well. Either way Eren saw the chance to take a step closer to the long-term goal he had of making Levi want him so badly that he for once wouldn't be able to control himself. This night wasn't going to count because of Levi's slightly intoxicated state. But it should at least really teach him some about his lover and what turns him on.

So Eren decided to let all of his barriers loose and not hold back any of the lust he was feeling tonight.

"Levi- I'm about to go mad... Please _use me_ " he begged him, now openly panting and with one hand on his own ass, inviting the man. Levi cursed out loud and something wild could be seen in his eyes, but just at that moment the elevator had reached their floor. Levi wasted no breath but easily pulled Eren up to stand straight and then practically dragged him into his apartment. The moment they stood in the hallway and the door had closed behind them, Levi was at his back pushing him into the wall, making him face it. Somehow he had managed to get a grip on both of Eren's wrists while getting there and now held his arms in place with one of his hands.

"You want me to use you? Oh I'm going to fucking use you" Levi growled threateningly straight into his ear and Eren moaned loudly. He had never seen Levi be this intense before. Never had he before seemed so close to blindly following mad instincts as now; his tone angry, impatient and claiming... but damn it was hot. "Green?" Levi asked to quickly check with him and Eren knew that however into it Levi seemed, he wouldn't do anything against Eren's will. However tough it would be on him Eren could swear on that the man would stop in an instant if he just asked him to. 

"Fuck yes" Eren quickly replied, with enough emphasis behind each word to convince a deaf person about that he fucking wanted it. And that he gladly would get it like this.

He couldn't really see his face but he imagined that a pleased smirk would crook the older man's lips like a twitch for just a second. He hummed in a low tone into his ear at the same time as he used his free hand to massage Eren's ass.

"Mhm, that's what I like to hear" he said. Eren groaned and then let out a desperate moan as Levi managed to move the plug inside him through his clothes. 

"Shit..." Eren began saying between his panting breaths. "I-I'm really at my limit Levi, I'm going fucking crazy from this"

"Good" Levi said with a breathless voice, as he let go of his wrists, took off his own fitted top in one swift motion and Eren quickly followed suit.

The older man cursed, his voice dropping and now with that increased raspiness in it again that Eren had learned to recognize as pure lust. The tone that he always seemed to reach after seeing parts of Eren's naked body. And oh how he fucking loved hearing it like that, to witness how he was able to affect the man... Arousing Levi was like a drug that he never wanted to stop taking.

Eren dropped down to the floor and dragged Levi down with him halfway. Levi was quick to follow and didn't even complain about being on the floor. With a little bit of assistance Eren got out of his remaining clothes and Levi unbuckled and let his pants drop to his knees all while letting out a constant stream of cussing. Eren just focused on his breathing and on trying to stay still. It looked as if Levi was done teasing and was finally going to give Eren what he so desperately longed for, so he let his body go limp and gave in for Levi's lead. 

 

**Levi's POV**

_Shit... Was he always_ this  _fucking_   _sexy?_ Levi let his hands relish in the feeling as he slid them upwards over Eren's bare chest. It had only been a couple of days since he last saw the kid but fucking hell ifhis memory hadn't done the young man justice. Just the fucking sight that was in front of him right now was overwhelming honestly, not to mention what the shitty brat apparently had found appropriate to say.  _Please use me'_... Fucking hell. 

Plus, whenever there's drinking involved, Levi's aggressiveness increases, sometimes almost to the point of seeming primal. He put a hand at the back of Eren's head and pulled him into a rough kiss. It was their first since he came back and he somehow let it go on for longer than he had planned. Meanwhile his hand found Eren's painfully hard dick and pumped him a few times... enough to draw out a heavy moan from Eren's swollen lips. 

He broke the kiss, draped his arms around Eren's body, flipped him over and pulled him up to stand on his hands and knees. Eren cursed out in surprise but without question accepted it and even arched his back. Levi let a single blow land on his ass cheek and Eren cried out from the sudden sting. He obviously loved it, and Levi had known he would. After being teased with only subtle sensations for hours, anything heavy are bound to feel glorious. 

Now Levi took his hand to the still vibrating plug and he felt his dick twitch as he pulled it out. Eren's arms apparently gave away since he let his upper body slump down to the floor as he let out raw sounds of need.

The plug was finally out... and what a sight. It was good enough to gift Levi a moment's patience as he took in the view. He loved the way Eren's hole had adapted to the intrusion and a small hole now gaped open for him. As ready as a bottom could ever be. With surprising skill considering his state, Levi quickly put on a condom. He used a hand to angle the boy's ass and then he spit a generous amount of saliva straight onto the slightly open hole. That together with what's left of lube inside of Eren plus the glidant from the condom would have to be just enough tonight.

" _Fuck_ " Eren cursed and said his name in a fucking wrecked voice as he heard him spit and felt the wetness at his entrance. _Hm, that turned him on apparently_ , Levi noted almost absentmindedly just as he positioned himself and with some force finally entered the younger male. Eren let out a loud moan that should make any man question his sexuality. That, combined with finally feeling Eren wrapped around his length elicited a low groan from Levi, followed by some unusually loud breathing. He sucked in his breath as he pulled out again almost the whole way, only to thrust right back into him again immediately after. Eren's response was more desperate than before, bolder even. You wouldn't need to be a genius to know that he very much enjoyed it. So Levi took the liberty to start an aggressive, restless pace. He bent forward, grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair and pulled him backwards.

"Oh yes, _Levi_ " Eren cried out. He pushed against the wall to let Levi hold him back easier. His own fingers uselessly gripping after something along the wall that wasn't there. "Oh fuuuck... you fuck me so good. _So_ _good_ " Eren breathed, his voice swaying. 

"Ahh damn Eren... You feel amazing" Levi gasped.

There was no point in thinking right now, or in going slow. The alcohol, the days they've been away from each other, the public foreplay... The roughness, the desperation. They were both already so close that this could only go one way: Mindblowingly fast and hard. 

It didn't take very long for Levi to feel his orgasm approaching, so he dug his fingers into Eren's hip with one hand and with the other found his dick and pumped him. Eren screamed as he came in Levi's hand and that was the last push Levi needed to violently cum inside of him. They both slumped to the floor.

 

**Eren's POV**

In an impressively short time Levi somehow managed to gather himself and got up. There was no way that Eren on the other hand would have been bothered to move any time soon on his own accord. Therefore he just let out a halfhearted protest when the man took him up in his arms and carried him to the bed.

"Fuck I'm wrecked..." Eren finally said after having recovered. Levi just let out a smug snort. "Oh god, what is Connie gonna think?" he added after another moment's silence, but couldn't help but laugh at the thought. 

"Don't think you have to worry too much about _him_. You did a pretty good job at looking sick as fuck" Levi replied, and emphasized 'him'. It made Eren wonder for a moment if he thought that there had been someone else whom he though _should_ worry about. But he just laughed lazily again. And then after another moment of silence it was as if something just hit him.

"I can't believe you did that though!" he said and pushed himself up to his elbows. 

"Well I can't believe you supported it" Levi quickly countered and Eren had to admit that he had a point.

"...Well fuck us I guess" Eren said, laughing. 

"Come on though, Eren, you have to give me some credit!" Levi said. "I made it perfectly safe." Eren just raised his eyebrows, looking inquiring and amused. "...It does in fact have a quite good range, that thing, but I waited to turn it on until I had you in my view."

"You were watching me the whole time?" Eren asked and Levi hummed affirmative.

"I wouldn't let you be among people without me in such a shape." At that Eren felt that warmth again... he fucking loved Levi's possessiveness. It made him feel special, even when he worried that he wasn't nearly as special to Levi as Levi was to him. At that thought he felt the feeling create a lump in his stomach again. He wondered how Levi saw him... and if he saw anyone else like that.

Silence fell over them again as they rested on the bed. Levi with his eyes closed and Eren staring up in the ceiling. For Eren it wasn't a very comfortable silence, as he contemplated on whether he should try to bring up the topic or not. 

“Uhm, by the way Levi-" he finally began after mustering up some courage. "-are you seeing anyone else at the moment?” It was apparent that Levi had not at all expected the question, at least not right then and there. He opened his eyes and looked over at Eren with a skeptical look on his face.

“What the fuck do you think I am? I’m not 15 years old anymore, you already take up all my energy!” He supposed that he could take that as a no. And sure, they had been with each other practically as often as they could lately. And Levi was of course very busy with his work even before Eren came into his life.

“Alright... But, suppose that you could meet someone - would you?” Levi studied his face in silence for a few too many seconds for Eren's liking. Finally he replied, but with a question of his own.

“Eren, are you asking whether I see you as my exclusive partner – as a boyfriend?”  _Oh fuck that man and his bluntness._

“No um- I-” Eren stuttered some nonsense and felt how his damned face slightly heat up.  

“I do” Levi interrupted. Eren's eyes went wide and he wondered if he had heard him right. This time it was his turn to push himself up to his elbows to study the other's face. 

“What?” Levi cleared his throat... suspiciously alike an embarrassed gesture.

“Hm. I haven’t been seeing anyone in that way in a long, long time. It’s too bothersome. But you’re...” He seemed to be searching for words. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  _Lord._ Now Eren was definitely staring. “And I like being with you. So I’ve decided to properly be together with you.” 

“Whoa, I had no idea…” Eren just said, chocked. “I'm so happy... Oh, I'd love to be your boyfriend! God, I like you Levi” he said again, raising a hand to his face as strong emotions welled up. 

“…I know" Levi replied while staring up in the ceiling again, clearly affected by the sudden, repeated confession.

“I like you so much, I-” Eren searched for words but Levi stopped him in his tracks:

“I like you too Eren... A lot.” Eren's face broke out in a huge grin that just wouldn't go away and repeatedly pulled his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh god… I’m so happy...” 

Levi didn’t reply to that but turned his head around to look at him. They met each others' gaze in tense silence as the last rays of sunshine disappeared behind the city skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...!! ❤  
>  Thank you very much for reading! Feel more than free to comment your thoughts! Did you like it? Am I moving too fast? Too slow? Am I a fucked up human being? (answer: yes)
> 
> Oh and I apologize about the lacking knowledge of alcohol that I might show... I personally don't drink and therefore don't know much about getting drunk or tipsy... :'D I tried to do a bit of research but meh, it was hard to know what's normal and all... anyway, now you know, so don't bash me too hard please! :')


	14. ✘ The tales of a miserable DJ: Part III ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DJ fucking looses his fucking cool.  
> Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I'm back again less than one day since I uploaded the last chapter! Ain't I being hella good to you? ;D 
> 
> It wasn't so hard though considering that these side story chapters are shorter and that I can write them much more casually than the ones in the main story.  
> But to be honest I can't really call this just a side story anymore, since it starts to clash more into our main one...  
> Well, enjoy! ;)

\--Saturday night, seven days ago--

**Jean’s POV**

”Damn it!” Jean Kirstein slammed his fist into the bar table. ”Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

”Woah! Easy there cowboy” someone shouted and laughed from across the room and Jean gave him the finger. He probably shouldn’t do things like that, this club was his work place after all. But Jean had always been someone who spoke his mind. He prided himself in being brutally honest… with one brief exception, he supposed.

This had been the worst and the weirdest week that Jean ever had experienced, and so far it certainly didn't seem to be getting any better.

It all had started that Friday night last week when he involuntarily became a witness to Eren hooking up with the infamous angry man at Ceilon and somehow found himself getting turned on. And it had only gotten worse. 

He had called in sick the day after to avoid meeting Eren again at Ceilon, but as the week passed by he found that the memory refused to fade and that he for no reason had to fight to not think about his damned rival. Then this morning had come... and so had he. And fucking hard at that, because of a damn sex dream. 

> Her short brown locks, which was slightly curled from her sweat, was spread around her head like the halo of sex. She had her long arms wrapped around his neck and her legs spread as far apart as possible. Which was fucking impressively far.

> "- _Horseface_?" 
> 
> The time stopped around them in an instant when he heard the all too familiar nickname, as did Jean's movements. The brown locks, the bright eyes... the mischievous smirk that was back there again... It was all suddenly clear.
> 
> Eren Yeager looked up at him with those unmistakable eyes of his.  _It's Eren... Of course it is Eren. Why did I ever think that it was a girl?_

He had woken up bathing in his own sweat and unable to think due to the intense arousal that clouded his mind. This was the reason for why he had started his day by jerking off to the memory of the damned Eren Yeager's broken cries. 

That had made him pass a line for sure and now he couldn't deny it anymore: He had no fucking clue why, but apparently he found Eren the Disagreeable sexy. 

 _Fucking damn shit, oh hell no_ , his mind exclaimed with certainty.

... _Hell yes_ , his cock said, that traitor. 

_Fuck._

The day had passed by slowly, but by now his legs had somehow taken him all the way to club Ceilon... he didn't let himself think much, he just knew that he had to see Eren again... needed to replace that rosy image in his head with the reality. But Eren had been nowhere to find...

"Did I hear someone ask about Eren?" A thrilled voice was heard asking from behind. He turned around to see one of the male bartenders he didn't know the name of wearing a giggly look. 

"Yes" Jean replied, surprising himself when his voice came out sounding like a growl. 

"Do you know who Levi is? The stressed department head who comes here once in a while?"

"Yes" Jean said again, slowly. The lad snorted, obviously amused and pleased with the situation.

"Well if I know anything about that man I would say that he is currently busy fucking our dear Eren into his mattress!"

" _Fuck!_ " Jean cursed out.

 

* * *

 

"Damn it!" The young bartender had been happy to tell everyone who cared to listen how Eren and the man, who apparently was called Levi, had been together here for hours that saturday. Jean slammed his fist into the bar table. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He didn't know why the rumor made him so angry. Eren was gay. Eren was usually semi-horny all day. Gay, horny dudes hanging out at a gay club are bound to sooner or later find themselves in some man's bed. It was the way of life and it certainly wasn't any of Jean's fucking business. 

The only almost plausible-sounding reason he could think of was that he perhaps fucking cared about the idiot enough to disapprove of his choice of a one-night stand with that old mad man. 

 _No,_  he strictly reminded himself,  _it's only a fucking rumor. Let's not get ahead of ourselves._

Jean decided that this behavior was utter foolishness and that he should continue with his life as if nothing had happened. At least until he met Eren again and was able to figure out this all.

 

* * *

 

\--Saturday evening--

A week had passed and Jean had done well in being smart about this. He hadn't seen Eren in two whole weeks and the memory of the dream had also started to fade. It started to sound ridiculous that he ever had felt turned on by another man. Pfft! Him! As if!

To put an end on the weird episode once and for all, he had found out that Eren had planned to help out at Ceilon tonight again. And Jean was going to be there and was going to prove it to himself how ridiculous the whole thing had been. 

His walk was confident. He took long strides. Very manly ones, if he may say so himself. Club Ceilon was soon appearing in his view. He looked at his watch as he approached the entrance. 6:08 PM. Perfect, Eren should definitely be here by now. Probably behind the bar casually chatting with the fellow bartender Connie whom Jean himself knew vaguely. 

But, he should have stopped before looking at the time, because now he ended up almost bumping into someone who was just getting out through the doors. He looked up from his watch (not much though because the someone was fucking short) to mutter an apology since he was in a generous mood today, only to completely halt upon realizing who it was. Or rather who the _two_  of them was.

The faded memory of his lust-filled dream flared up again in full power as his eyes fell on an even more erotic-looking Eren than his subconsciousness ever had been able to create. His face was flushed red, his lips parted, his eyes watered and his pupils dark and widened. He breathed heavily and seemed unable to support his own weight fully since he leaned against no one other than the famed Levi himself. 

Stunned he stopped and couldn't at first do anything but stare after them as Levi seemed to quicken the pace and within seconds had rudely pushed Eren into a waiting taxi. But not before glancing back himself at where Jean stood, wearing a particular face he hadn't seen him with before and meeting his eyes for a short second.

The taxi quickly drove off just as Jean got his legs back and in vain rushed towards it. It was gone. 

 

* * *

 

"Damndamndamn" Jean cursed out loud as he ran down the streets. He was close to his destination now, luckily it wasn't far away because he really fucking hadn't gotten any help from anyone at Ceilon: 

> _"Tell me that that just now wasn't Eren getting fucking kidnapped!" Jean shouted angrily at Connie who still stood behind the bar._
> 
> _"Calm down, Jean! Eren wasn't kidnapped!"_
> 
> _"Did you_ see _him? He was 100% drugged. He couldn't even fucking walk!"_
> 
> _"What's up with you, Jean! I talked with him. Levi promised to take him home and Eren agreed to it!"_
> 
> _"And Eren is an idiot! Point invalid!" Jean replied and Connie half laughed and half groaned at him._
> 
> _"Well go and check for yourself then!" he said but seemed to be sarcastic. "I for one think that Eren is seriously crushing on the shorty" he instead finished with a wink. Obviously he wasn't going to get any help from here._
> 
> _"Yes, I am going to check for myself" Jean just exclaimed and immediately started walking out from the bar._
> 
> _"What the fuck Jean!_ Jean _!" he heard Connie shout after him but his mind was already elsewhere. He was going to find out that fucker's address, he could swear on it._

He cursed out again as he spotted the expensive-looking building towering high above him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! I hope that you very much enjoyed it! ❤__❤ Please leave a comment if you did, it truly means the world to me!  
> Oh well, at least I certainly enjoyed writing it, lol! 
> 
> See you soon! ❤


	15. ✘ Where we clash and meet ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday evening during the third week of Eren's test month turns out to be rather eventful, when feelings are admitted, someone comes banging on the front door late at night and Levi and Eren somehow ends up taking their power play to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I was planning to wait for a few days before uploading this next chapter, but I just couldn't restrain myself... and as a side effect I even ended up going into a whole new territory that I hadn't even planned on really dwelling into. I hope that everyone will approve of my added element, at least I can assure you that everything will be done very responsibly, based on my own experiences (hehe) and just a very mild level of it (yet at least) ;) 
> 
> But before we start to go into that we have a lot of other interesting things that will take place!  
> Enjoy!

\--Saturday evening--

**Levi's POV**

“I like you too Eren... A lot."

So he had admitted it. Not only to himself but out loud to Eren as well. 

 _This could end so fucking bad..._ Levi thought, feeling slightly distressed from the vulnerable position that both he and Eren had put themselves in. He usually wouldn't agree to this, nevertheless himself be the one who first mentioned the word _boyfriend_. But it was true what he had said; he liked Eren... maybe too much. And unlike the most of his previous lovers, Eren was inexperienced and emotional. The type that Levi under normal circumstances would end up hurting unintentionally. He had realized since the beginning that if he wanted to do this, he would have to choose between going all in or leaving altogether. And the latter was an option that Levi certainly didn't like the sound of. No, he had quickly gotten used to the pleasure of having Eren Yeager in his life and would apparently go lengths to avoid having to go back again to his old, monotone life when nothing really stood out or felt great. This was likely the first step of that length. 

"Oh god... I'm so happy..." Eren didn't seem to know what to do with his hands as he repeatedly moved them around and dragged them through his hair, making it messier than it already was. As much as the situation troubled Levi's mind, he also couldn't help but feel a flutter of happiness. He felt ridiculous, but good... and troubled... but mostly good for now. _I swear t_ _hat boy's emotions are fucking contagious_ , he concluded and turned his head to watch him but didn't say anything. They met each others' gaze in silence filled with emotions. 

"What are you thinking about?" Eren asked and broke the silence. 

"Mmm... That I'm in deep shit." Eren gave him a weird look. "In trouble, I mean" Levi clarified.

"I know what it means" Eren laughed, but then turned serious. "-and I probably know why you feel troubled as well." 

"Really?" he asked, sounding as skeptical as he was.

"You usually don't get serious about anyone do you?" Eren said. Levi's eyes widened in surprise but Eren just continued. "You wouldn't let it happen because you didn't feel like you needed a stable partner. Always breaking off when it started to get too serious. Thinking; _It's easier this way anyway. This is for the best.'_ "

"...Where did you hear this?"

"Pfft! From nowhere. I told you I'm good with people, didn't I?"

"Indeed..." Levi slowly admitted. Then he shook his head with a hint of a smile. "Well I can't say that you're wrong. Will you ever cease to surprise me, brat?"

"Fuck no!" Eren replied confidently with a grin which Levi couldn't help but chuckle at.  _Oh damn, I think I've missed you,_ he thought but didn't say anything out loud about the weird feeling.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door, followed almost immediately by the sound of someone trying to open it. But since it was locked the person started knocking again, more aggressively this time. 

"Open the door old man! I know you're in there, dammit!" Someone shouted. He had never heard the voice before, but Levi was still pretty sure of who it was. Eren's face that showed recognition furthered that suspicion. 

 

**Eren's POV**

"Open the door old man! I know you're in there, dammit!" Eren's eyes which already were wide from the first surprise widened even further as he recognized the voice.

_Am I hearing things or is that Jean Kirstein screaming outside?! The fuck? Do they even know each other??_

He met Levi's eyes for a second before Levi with a pissed off face put on his thin, black robe and walked out of the bedroom. This kicked life into Eren as he got off the bed with a jump and rushed to find his clothes. Only to realize that they had left all their clothes in the hallway. 

"Huuh?!" he heard Levi say as he pulled the door open. He could imagine that his face did  _not_ look gracious. He had been so good to him and generally in a good mood lately that Eren had almost forgotten just how scary Levi can be when he's angry. And someone uninvited coming to his apartment, banging on his door late in the evening, insulting him and interrupting the two of them, was definitely more than his patience could look past.

He was butt naked but Eren needed to know what the hell was going on. So he snatched off Levi's bed sheet and tied it clumsily around his waist and peeked out into the hallway.

It _was_ indeed Kirstein who had been banging on their door, but he seemed to have rapidly changed his demeanor upon actually meeting Levi face to face. He was an idiot, but even he apparently had brains enough to know some fear when meeting those pissed off eyes of steel. 

"Jean!" Eren exclaimed, still so surprised that he didn't even use his nickname like he normally would. Jean met his eyes and upon seeing him got something alarmed over his face and attempted to get into the apartment. But Levi promptly put up one leg straight across the doorway, effectively blocking his way while crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi asked, his mood worsening by the minute. Even though it was only straight-as-a-gate Jean, Eren could sense how Levi's possessiveness wasn't happy about another man seeing Eren like this. Practically naked and with obvious fuck hair. 

"I have to talk to Eren" Jean demanded to Eren's surprise. 

"And that couldn't wait until a more proper time?" Levi asked and weirdly enough didn't look surprised at Jean's demand. 

"No s-" Jean said with a determined look but Eren could have sworn on that he almost let a "-sir" slip out. 

"...Eren. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Levi asked and nodded towards the bedroom.

"Uh, sure" he mumbled as a reply, hella confused.

 

**Jean's POV**

Wearing nothing but a bed sheet around his waist... and looking messed up as hell. It wouldn't take a genius to know that Jean had come too late. At least he looked fine and didn't have any bruises or anything as fas as Jean could tell. 

He didn't know what he had expected to find here, or what he should make out of it, but he was both relieved and distressed by his own emotions. Distressed because he found the sight of Eren's body and current state sexy. Relieved because he didn't feel his heart hurt or anything. Strangely concerned; yes. Very strangely aroused; yes. But not heartbroken.  _Oh thank fuck._

As soon as Eren had shut the door behind him, Levi took Jean by surprise by quickly striding towards him, grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt and peering into his eyes.

"Be honest now boy. Are you in the process of finding out that you might not be as straight as you thought?" he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper but as blunt as ever. It was at this point that a very long series of thoughts and feelings flushed through Jean in a very short time. Some slow seconds passed as Jean for the first time was confronted head on with the possibility. 

"...Maybe" he finally admitted with a very quiet voice. Levi just stared at him for a moment seemingly trying to read the honesty in his eyes.  _How the hell could he tell?_ Jean asked himself.

"Fine. Come in" Levi finally said and ungently let go of him. "Eren! Clothes!" He then shouted towards the bedroom where Eren was. "But make it short!" Levi ended by saying, giving Jean a last stare before turning around and leaving the room. He passed Eren in the doorway who now slumped out wearing what Jean last had seen him in, minus socks.

"Fuck, he's not easy" Jean said to Eren in a quiet voice. He took a step forward. "Why the heck do you let him order you around like that?" 

"Why the heck do you care, Kirstein?" Eren countered. 

"Maybe because I'm a much more decent human being than you think!" Jean replied, sounding more hostile than he had planned to. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eren asked, this time sounding genuinely wondering.

"Dammit, Eren. Don't fucking tell me that you've really fallen for that dude!" Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"What if I have?" Eren asked back and Jean cursed at him.

"Do you even know him? Letting some man take you home in such a helpless state, you suicidal blockhead!" Eren snorted. 

"Is that why you came here? To _check on me?_ " 

"Yes!" Eren looked surprised at Jean's honesty, was quiet for a moment and then relaxed his face. 

"Well damn Jean, I guess you really are a more decent human being than I thought" he replied. "But what do even you mean by helpless, sounding like you've seen us?"

"Dammit Eren, _you_ might have been too drugged to remember, but I met you on your way out from Ceilon. You were walking like a drunk 5-year old!" That was when something seemed to click inside Eren. His face split up in a grin and he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Ooooh horseface! You were not meant to see that!" Eren laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well actually, I wasn't drugged, I was  _plugged_ " he said, winking at him.

"Huh?"  _What the heck is the blockhead talking about?_ Eren let out a melodramatic sigh. 

"Oh Jean, I was going to spare your vanilla-ears the gritty details, but I guess I'll have to spell it out for you" he said, obviously enjoying this. He leaned in just so slightly towards him, lowered his tone and spoke to him in a sultry voice without an ounce of shame. "I was like that because I had Levi's _vibrating toy_ up my fucking ass. Hell, I put it there myself."

Jean's face went from distaste to disbelief, further on to denial only to finally settle on pawn red.

"Gosh, Jean! You should see the look on your fucking face!" Eren laughed while patting his back. 

"Fuck you both and your tastes! That's fucking crazy!" Jean just exclaimed. 

"The only crazy part was accidentally showing my sexy ass state to a straight. Such a fucking waste! And you shouldn't be so quick to bash it out, you haven't even thought of trying any of it have you? I mean who knows, horseface, you might love it!"

"Fuck you!" Jean replied, but also didn't protest. 

"Are you done yet?" Levi's voice was heard from inside the bedroom, and Eren immediately straightened up.

"I'd say we're done, yeah" Eren replied while giving Jean a look as if to check if he agreed. Jean didn't protest this time either, so Levi pulled the door open wearing a particular look in his eyes. They immediately found Eren's eyes and the two locked eyes with each other, seemingly making conversation without using words.

If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes he wouldn't have believed it. Eren's body language and the look on his face... Jean could have sworn that Eren almost quivered under Levi's eyes. _The_ Eren. Almost as if he felt fear. But now that he had seen a bit of their relationship up close Jean could tell with ease that it wasn't fear. He just looked... disarmed. As if he voluntarily laid down all fight in his being to instead relax and focus on one point, on one person. A weird mix of peace, nervousness, something Jean couldn't identify, and respect... or maybe even admiration, was visible in his eyes. 

It made his rival look both much more mature and much more vulnerable than he had ever seen him look before. It was a bit intimidating to witness if Jean was being completely honest... and even he knew when it was time to step back. 

"Well fuck. You two enjoy yourselves... I'm outta here" Jean said, waving his hands in front of him. He had expected Eren to give him something snooty as a reply but he just said a calm "See ya", all while never breaking the eye contact with Levi. 

"Good luck, Jean" Levi said and surprised everyone in the room, but Jean caught what he meant.  _Good luck on finding out who I am._  He looked down, embarrassed, but somehow thankful. He couldn't say that he _liked_ the man, and the same probably couldn't be said the other way around either, but Levi had respected him - given him space he wasn't obliged to give. So he could respect him back; the dude wasn't a bad person and for now that was good enough for Jean. He turned on the spot and left with an unanswered, awkward wave goodbye, wondering  _what the fuck just happened._ The door shut close with a low thud.

 

**Levi's POV**

The door to his apartment closed and automatically locked itself. 

Like previously said, Levi has a bad temper and a worse patience. So thankfully they were finally alone again, because Levi's patience was really running out. In fact, the following hours would determine whether they were about to face their first problem as a couple or whether Levi instead would again be pleasantly surprised by Eren.

The thing is that Levi is, as mentioned, a very possessive person. Holding on strongly to what he likes and having little to no patience with others who is as much as even close to want to claim it. And he happens to _really_ like Eren, which inevitably means that if Eren isn't okay with adapting to this personality of his, then the both of them are going to have to compromise.

A first positive sign though that Levi duly took notice on was Eren's reaction to him after Levi had gotten out of the bedroom. He had on his own accord given Levi all his focus and toned himself down, as if he understood that he needed to be attentive towards him because he wasn't pleased. One thing was for sure though; Eren was indeed good with people. He must have sensed or at least correctly guessed Levi's mood and even how to suitably react to it. Because he remained still and quiet with his head slightly angled downwards, holding his hands behind his back. Leaving himself open, waiting, accepting... 

Levi slowly walked behind him, took his hand and squeezed it lightly, making him look into his eyes. 

"Eren. You know me quite well by now so you probably know that I have, what some people would call, a big flaw in my personality." He spoke quite slowly and Eren remained quiet. "...Would you be a stranger to getting punished by me if I deem it necessary?" Eren nervously bit his lip but he didn't seem caught off guard. 

"No I wouldn't, sir" he replied. _Oh fuck..._ Levi felt a first thrill of satisfaction rush through him at hearing Eren's submissive words. 

"That's good, because I'd like to do that tonight." Eren didn't reply apart from nodding once, but parted his lips and started to breathe notably heavier. "But, if we're going to do this, I need to make sure that you understand a couple of things" Levi said, looking intently at him and Eren looked back. "Firstly: we're going to try this out slowly to see if you feel okay doing this. So I want you to warn me by saying 'yellow' if something even starts to feel hard on you, and of course 'red' as usual if you want me to immediately halt.

Secondly: I'm not angry or disappointed at you. I like you and I'm proud of you. But I have very specific and sometimes high standards. Standards that I won't ever expect you to constantly live by, it would become suffocating to have a set of rules to always try to go by. But I'd want you to try to understand and accept my discontent when those standards are broken. Know that I _don't_  under any circumstances want you to change your personality in any way because of this. I like you just the way you are; social, carefree, foul-mouthed, fucking daring and whatnot. I want you to be just the way you are, but when things occasionally clashes wrongly with me - something that might not even be your fault - I want in the best of worlds to be able to point this out to you and state and reclaim my authority." Eren nodded but didn't reply. "Try to verbally answer me in moments like this, I need to hear your voice to judge your state of mind." 

"Oh. Yes sir, I'm okay with it and I think I've understood what you said." Levi let a small smile hint over his lips. ~~~~

"That pleases me to hear. Thirdly; as you maybe have understood, this will carry over into a sexual thing for me. Punishments doesn't _have_ to be sexual but power plays are as you know usually arousing for both parts. Plus, making it sexual will make it a much more wholesome and intimate experience. _And_ it will allow me to easily both give and take from you. Reward you if you're doing well." He took a paus to let everything sink in for a moment before he finished with a softer tone: "And lastly; you don't have to feel nervous. I rarely do anything worse than I usually like to do during sex anyway. You see, the possible danger rather lies in your emotions. If I don't do this right you might for example end up feeling unfairly accused or that I don't think that you're good enough, and those are some very destructive feelings that we can't allow to exist between us. Do you understand what I've told you?"

"Yes. It sounds fair... And I understood tonight that I did things that you weren't happy with."

"Is that so?" Levi begun. He lifted one hand to Eren's chest and walked forward, like that guiding Eren backwards. "Then why don't you begin with telling me what you yourself think you've done wrong." The air tensed between them. Levi didn't know if Eren would be able to do his request, it can be very hard to spell out with your own mouth that you've done something wrong. To be able to do this well, he would really have to be able to swallow his pride and temporarily give up on trying to be the perfect, strong person everyone usually tried to be in front of others. 

Eren swallowed once. His eyes starting to radiate something so stunning that it made Levi's breathing hitch. Surrender. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand _THAT'S_ where we'll stop for today! ;) Sorry for the cliffhanger..~ :x  
>  If I'm lucky with my schedule and flow I should be able to upload chapter 16 in the coming 3-4 days or so! See you soon and have a wonderful weekend until then!
> 
> P.S. As always, please leave a comment with just anything that's on your mind. It helps me heaps, especially when I'm trying out something new that I'm not sure of how my readers will like! Love you! D.S.


	16. ✘ I'm yours ✘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never has a Saturday night seemed so long, yet so short. 
> 
> "A big flaw" in his personality according to some people, that was what Levi himself had said about it. Levi's possessiveness truly could become a problem when in a relationship with him. But not with Eren, not as long as he can do something about it. He loves every part of Levi's personality and is ready to lay down himself to be able to get closer to Levi's core.
> 
> But first he needed to win an internal fight. Levi had told him to spell out what he himself had thought that he had done wrong. So Eren had some serious mental barriers to get past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo all my lovely people~~!! 
> 
> I want to begin with thanking everyone who's commenting and/or have left kudos! After last chapter I was overwhelmed since more people than usual commented... and I can tell you that it really changed this past half of a week into a much better time than it normally would have been! I'm so deeply thankful for each and everyone who in some way show me their thoughts and continues to encourage me! I might sound a bit needy, but it is in fact the truth.. I'm not a very self confident person and I have a tendency to look down at my own abilities. So you guys really change my days and mood for the better by being so kind and giving me this response. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart ❤
> 
> Moving on! Sooo... what can I say about this chapter? Well basically; I came, I saw, I squealed. Veni, vidi, squeal.  
> Hah... Or, as a wonderful reader commented on the last chapter: "we have a fuck ton of smut coming". A-ha, that's fucking right. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ...
> 
> enjOYy~ ¿(❤-❤)7

\--Saturday night--

**Eren's POV**

Eren swallowed once. He met Levi's half-lidded, steel eyes that made him look so intense despite standing perfectly still and doing nothing. That look in his eyes made Eren want to surrender everything to this man.

He opened his mouth, lowered his eyes and showed Levi a disarmed expression. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to please him, but there were mental barriers surrounding it. His mind trembled as he repeatedly tried to get over it. He badly wanted to do what he had on his mind and he knew that Levi would like it, but his legs trembled and just wouldn't move as if his mind was blocked. When he didn't immediately answer Levi sighed and spoke again.

"Take off everything but your shirt" Levi said, his voice slow and perfect. Eren quickly did as he wished, but was thankful for that the shirt was long enough to cover his crotch. He quickly realized though that the fabric didn't do much for him. Rather it only made it look even more obscene as his increasingly hard dick made a tent in the thin fabric.  _Well damn..._

All his life Eren had been trained to stand tall and be in control over himself. His father had raised him to not show weakness and not back down, he had been taught how important it was to look good, strong and independent in front of others. And he had been good at it too. Too good. He had been a bright kid who quickly learned the ways of society. He knew how to speak to suit in, to earn respect, to make people like him... but never had he been taught how to really lay down himself in another's hands.

But he wanted to. _He wanted_ _this_ , with all his being. If it was with Levi, he was going to find a way to break those barriers. He remembered how he had felt just a few hours ago, when he had been so lost in lust that nothing had seemed impossible. He had barely felt like himself, and for the time being maybe he needed to feel like someone else to be able to do some of these things. 

> "You want me to use you? Oh I'm going to fucking use you"

Levi's earlier promise suddenly popped up in his memory and he felt heat quickly rise in his abdomen. Fuck, he had actually invited and even begged Levi to "use" him... as if he was some tool for someone else's pleasure. _Objectification... why did that feel so fucking good?_ Maybe because he had let himself go. And also simply because it was kinky as fuck. And because it turned Levi on. _Levi_ , he truly was one of a kind... No one had ever been able to get in under Eren's skin like he so effortlessly was able to. 

He willingly detached himself from all his second guesses and instead drenched himself in the growing feelings of lust, affection and admiration that he felt for his mentor and boyfriend... He let out a defeated gasp as he finally let his strong legs falter and fell down to his knees at Levi's feet, and so broke through that one huge mental barrier. He opened his mouth to confess.

"I... I showed myself to someone else almost naked... in your home, just after you had fucked me... that was disrespectful towards you and unnecessary" he said and felt his cheeks start to burn... but then he saw Levi nod once above him so he looked up into his eyes. They were glowing with intensity and he could feel himself melt under that gaze. The eyes that could pull him apart and then put him together.

"Yes, Eren. I understand why it happened that way, but it could easily have been avoided if you had waited for me" Levi said, his voice strict but at the same time calm and smooth as silk, making Eren shiver. Levi's hand reached out to his cheek and slowly traced Eren's lines with his thumb. Eren opened his mouth to continue but Levi stopped him by putting a finger over his still swollen lips. 

"Wait" he said, his voice unusually quiet and slow. This calm and quiet demeanor somehow made the situation so much more intense. If he had behaved forceful and spoken loudly, he would have been  _making_  Eren submit. But when he was like this Eren had to take those submissive steps himself while Levi just observed. He didn't  _tell_ him to sit on his knees, Eren did it on his own accord. Right in that moment this was a lot more powerful than any order Levi could give, and the atmosphere touched both their cores. 

"Unbutton your shirt" Levi softly said, his voice already an octave deeper from the emotion. Eren did as he was told and exposed his chest and crotch to the man. The only thing that now wasn't on display was his back and his arms and he felt naked in more ways than just physically. He couldn't help but to look away and fold his arms around himself. 

"Hmm... looks like we'll have to work with that..." Levi softly commented and Eren shivered again. He was surprised that he hadn't told him to take down his arms and instead just let Eren decide for himself. When the order didn't come Eren found himself feeling strange. He wanted to please Levi, but it was easier to do things that he found embarrassing if he was told to. Now he  _could_  keep them there, but didn't want to... so after a short moment of working to get over another mental barrier he dropped his hands to the floor. Levi let out a low sound of satisfaction through closed lips and let his hand travel up through Eren's hair. 

"Normally I would've praised you for your effort, but a slut will have to work harder than that" he said. Eren sucked in his breath at the choice of words and Levi answered by taking a grip in his brown locks. "Did that chock you? Well you should see yourself and how slutty you're behaving right now. Kneeling down practically naked in the middle of my living room." Eren's body visibly reacted to his words and Levi drank it all in as he pulled his hair. "Damn look at you, you slutty, gorgeous thing! All flushed, swollen and submissive."

Suddenly Levi got a flash of worry over his face as he realized how many new steps into untried territory he just had taken with the youngster.

"Fuck... I'm sorry, I'm not taking this very slow am I?" he said, frustration pooling in his eyes as he held himself back. But he lowered his hands to quite gently cup Eren's head to see if he was okay. 

"No please don't think about holding back unless I'm using the safe words... I really mean it, please just give me everything on your mind!" he said, speaking in an eager speed and his voice just a tremble. Levi's expression shifted again and the careful hold on the younger's jaw changed into a light slap across his cheek with one of his hands. The other hand held his head in place as he gave him another slap that rang in the spacey room. Eren let out a needy groan that he didn't try to tone down. 

"Hm?" Levi said at that, giving him a third one that was just hard enough to leave a subtle, lasting sting across his cheek. "What was that again? Part your knees." Eren blushed but did as he had said and Levi looked at him right between his legs as Eren sat obediently on his feet. "It's clear as the fucking day that you liked that, just look at you twitch" he said, now lightly lifting Eren's cock with one of his feet. It was hard and leaking. Eren let out a pleading groan. It was quite embarrassing how Levi didn't let him hide a single thing and instead verbally and physically pointed out everything right in their faces. But it wouldn't be a punishment if it was perfectly easy would it? Damn, why did he find it so insanely hot?

"Now close your eyes and stay just like that for a moment, hands behind your head" Levi said and Eren started to breathe faster as he lifted up his arms and his unbuttoned shirt slightly lifted with them. His upper body stretched out and he felt as if he couldn't get more exposed than this as he held his hands still at the nape of his neck. With a needy sigh he closed his eyes and put all his trust in Levi just as the man exited the room. 

The world without sight was more intense than he had expected. He became overly conscious about every sound he heard and imagined that he could feel how Levi observed him, when in reality he probably wasn't even in the room anymore... right?

A moment of tense silence passed until he heard a sound from the bedroom as if Levi opened a drawer. Then silence once again took over, this time creating even more tension and Eren found it increasingly hard to stay with his eyes closed, his arms up and his legs apart. 

Finally he thought he noticed a presence in the room again; slow steps somewhere around him, but it was hard to tell from where exactly and how close they were. After a moment he thought that he could hear them just behind him. But he wasn't sure until he suddenly felt something cold that quickly tightened around his wrists. He let out a surprised sound and instinctively tried to pull his hands towards him, but a strong grip on the other side of the material didn't let him. He cursed as he realized what Levi had done. 

"Don't open your eyes yet" Levi warned and then tugged at the leather handcuffs around Eren's wrists to make him stand up. Eren managed to wobbly get up on his feet. His legs had started to all asleep from sitting down on his knees for too long. 

"Fuck... sir..." he breathlessly said as Levi held back his arms over Eren's head and downwards against his back. Levi then reached around him with his free hand and covered his eyes, making him unable to see even if he had wanted to. 

"Now you can open your eyes" Levi said almost mockingly, making Eren's helplessness obvious since it of course didn't make any difference when he opened them. When he spoke again his voice flowed out like velvet. "Look Eren at what a situation you've put yourself in. Do you know that you're truly defenseless now? I've got you right where I want you; naked, tied up and alone with me. I could theoretically do whatever I wanted to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Eren _knew_ that Levi wouldn't do anything to him against his will, but the thought still sent thrills through his body. Fucking damn, he had to admit that he loved it.

"You can't run and you can't even fight me, because you might be strong, but you're not stronger than me" Levi promised with a voice that was dark and low, dangerous and controlled. It ignited fire in Eren's whole body and he let out a breathless curse that ended in a moan. 

"Come here" Levi said and started to lead him forward, still using his free hand to cover the younger's eyes. Eren did his best to match his close steps and follow him out of the room without stumbling. Finally Levi took down his hand from Eren's eyes, and to his surprise he found that he had been taken to the kitchen. To his further surprise he realized that he wore  _two_ sets of handcuffs instead of one. 

"Bend over for me, Eren" Levi said from behind him with a hand on his back that led him up against the long side of the kitchen table. Eren did as he was told and before he knew it Levi had stretched out Eren's left arm and fastened the other side of the cuff around the leg of the opposite side of the table. He skillfully did the same with the right arm but towards the right half of the table. Like that Eren suddenly found himself laying on top of the table with each arm tied down on opposite ends of the table. He was almost totally unable to move his upper body apart from his head. He heard Levi curse behind him and he let out a chocked whimper upon feeling Levi's hand feel up his ass and move towards his hole.

"Fuck... You gorgeous, restless thing" Levi said, spitted on his own fingers and soon started to prod at his entrance. Eren gasped out his name in surprise, he hadn't expected him to do this yet.

"Oh god, I need you Levi... I'm yours" he said as emotions filled him to the brim. Levi let out a pleased sound at hearing his words but then spanked his ass once with a bit more power behind it than he usually used.

"Yes. But don't forget that I'm still displeased with you, brat. You won't get out of this so easily." Eren just cried out a moan and tugged at the restrains.

Levi's wet finger disappeared from his ass and then he heard some strange sound from underneath him that he couldn't understand what it was. Suddenly Levi's voice seemed to come from around the same height as Eren's legs:

"You said that you showed yourself naked to another man? Why is that wrong?" it asked, and then without a single fucking warning Eren felt Levi's lips close around his dick. He gasped in chock when he realized that the man had gotten under the table and now for the first time used his mouth over Eren's length. He instantly forgot the question that he had been asked and was only able to desperately curse out from the foreign feeling of Levi sucking him off.

" _Hm?_ " Levi asked, while he still had his cock deep into his warmth. And the vibrations that the sound made almost got Eren's legs to give up. 

" _Fuck_... Damn! Ahh... I'm sorry sir, wha- at did you say?" Eren asked. Levi pulled back and repeated the question, this time a bit quicker and with a deep raspiness to it. Then he immediately went back to suck him off. And damn, it was easy to tell that he knew exactly what he was doing. He must have gathered a good amount of saliva in his mouth before starting because the feeling around him was so moist that it threatened to drive him mad. 

" _Because-_ I belong to you!" Eren answered him with a gasp and Levi hummed approvingly around his cock. 

"So? What else do you think displeased me?" Levi said with a voice that sounded slightly out of breath, before starting to jerk him off with one hand and reach around with the other to start teasing his entrance again. Eren could barely think, but managed to get out some sort of reply.

"I- let Jean see me in that state at Ceilon-- n' then I told him about what you had done to me-- _fuck!_ " Levi's finger entered him. It wasn't very hard since it wasn't that long ago since he had been fucked open the last time, but now he was extra sensitive instead. But since he easily could, Levi didn't hesitate to add the second finger and started to fingerfuck him. 

Because of the situation and the very skilled blowjob followed by Levi's hand jerking him off without halt, Eren felt that he wasn't very far from an orgasm. He was just about to warn Levi about it when the man suddenly stopped touching him. Eren's desperate breathing mingled with some protesting moans that fell out from him as the man got back up to his feet. Eren knew that he had been so fucking close...  _fuck,_  the desperation to come and the sudden stop badly roughed him up. He wanted to plead with Levi to fuck him already but the man cut him short by putting the hand he had used to jerk him off to Eren's mouth. 

" _Suck, slut_ " he ordered. A new thrill of heat rushed through Eren at the man's words and he eagerly opened his mouth for him. The taste of Levi's saliva mixed with his own precum was so lewd that it was dizzying. 

"Yes, Eren. Did I ever give you permission to spell out what I had done to you?" Eren moaned around his hand. Levi then spanked him hard twice. "You better know that you're mine. And I welcomed in another man in my house because he wanted to see _you_. Late into the night I had to shut in myself in my own bedroom as I left you alone with him... I allowed it because it was the right thing to do, but it's fucking wrong and it made me angry Eren." Eren strangely felt his heart swell at Levi's words.

"Please, give all your anger to me, I'll take responsibility for it all - I want it, I can take it!" Levi cursed and repeatedly slapped him again, until Eren cried out with actual pain. But pain that was oh so good, he just wanted more. He begged the man with a weak voice full of surrender and affection.

"Please sir, harder... put me in my place and show me that I'm yours."

Levi seemed to snap a little at Eren's words. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, bent him backwards and did as he had begged him to. Eren squirmed and tugged at the restraints as pain soared through him, healed him, freed him... 

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, only yours" Eren mindlessly rambled and finally Levi let out a low groan as he stopped his movements. For a moment the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Eren heard Levi call his name, with a new tone in it. It sounded... relaxed somehow. As if he let something fall inside him and consciously or unconsciously had let Eren in deeper. The man bent down and placed light and cool kisses over Eren's burning skin. 

"Ahh..." Eren breathed out, his mind and body melted. " _Levi_ " He moaned his name and he heard himself how his voice was just dripping with adoration. 

"Eren, you've done so well... so well" Levi breathlessly praised him, affection clear in his voice and Eren felt joy pool in his heated inside. "Let me take care of you now, love." Eren just replied by saying his name again with desperation behind his words. It was weird because he felt so completely relaxed... as if he just had reached his orgasm. He definitely hadn't, his dick was still rock hard and aching underneath him. But the pain and the pleasure and the desperation... the affection and the feeling of giving over his all to this person... it had reached a before unknown peak inside him that had tilted him over another sort of edge. He felt like he could mold together with the man who right now reached over him and released one of his wrists from the handcuff that tightly had held it down. 

His strong arms wrapped around him and flipped him over. Eren met the eyes of his lover again for the first time since Levi had told him to close them and they both let out a moan at the sight of each others' eyes; wild, freed and dark.

"Fuck..." Levi said, his voice but a whisper this time as he bent down and affectionately stroked Eren's cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just right..." Eren replied, satisfaction rolling off his tongue. Levi stared into his eyes for a moment before bending down to kiss him. Their lips met and ignited fire inside Eren again. Fire that tasted very much like love.

Without breaking the kiss Eren suddenly felt Levi's hard cock brush against his open legs. He moaned, urging him on to continue. And Levi certainly wasn't one to deny him.

" _Eren_ " he said as he entered him, his face still just centimeters away from the younger's. The both of them had their eyes open and closely watched each others' expressions contort into one of intense, intimate pleasure. 

" _Yes, yes_ " Eren begged and used his free hand to reach into the black locks of the older man. Levi let him without hesitation and even seemed to slightly lean into his touch. "Move... please, I want to feel you more."

"Greedy as hell" Levi quietly murmured as he took a firm grip on Eren's shoulders and started to move inside him. They quickly found their pace as Levi slammed into him and Eren just took and took. His eyes never left Levi's nor did his hand leave the raven-black locks. His grip just hardened as Levi quickened the pace and the man didn't seem to mind the small pain as Eren quite roughly tugged at his hair. In fact it seemed to drive him on. 

Time didn't seem to matter as they lost themselves in the feeling and the pace. It also went on for longer than usual, probably because of that it hadn't been very long since Levi last had came.

Eren's thoughts were completely muffled and crystal clear at the same time, everything about them right then were crystal clear, but everything else in his life were far gone into the back of his head. 

" _Ahh Eren_ , I'm going to come-" Levi warned at the same time as he found Eren's cock with his hand. He had barely begun pumping it as Eren closed his eyes, let his head fell back and came. The view of Eren coming undone right before him was definitely more than Levi had needed to quickly follow suit. The both of them slumped down together, panting and still with one hand each on the other's face. Now there was only one single thought in Eren's mind that still was crystal clear... He knew that he couldn't say it out loud, yet, but the truth of it rang loud and clear through him as it firmly settled down inside his heart.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Am I okay? Are you okay? What are we doing?_  
>  Oh God... Please tell me what you thought O_O  
> *bows*


End file.
